Une autre chance
by eiram.nara
Summary: Harry est étudiant à l'Ecole d'Aurors. Il se voit attribuer un sujet de recherche. Ce qu'il croyait être de la malchance pourra faire revenir son parrain du voile. Quel est le lien avec Snape ?
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma première fanfiction que j'ai écrit, donc soyez indulgents !

Je tiens à préciser que tout appartient à JKR. De plus, je n'ai rien copié pour cette fanfiction donc toute ressemblance avec une autre est complètement fortuite.

J'accueillerais toutes les remarques avec joie et les réclamations aussi (et si elles sont justifiées, c'est mieux !).

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Prologue

Harry Potter ne pouvait se décrire que comme quelqu'un de malchanceux, et personne qui connaissait son histoire, sa vraie histoire, celle de sa vie, ne pouvait dire le contraire.

Le monde sorcier le voyait comme l'Elu, celui qui avait survécu, et maintenant comme celui qui avait vaincu. Il était le fils de James et de Lily Potter, connus comme étant des parents exemplaires, qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui. Jusqu'ici tout concordait. En tant qu'Elu, il était donc impossible qu'il ait été mal élevé, il devait donc avoir eu une enfance des plus heureuses. Et pourtant c'était à ce moment là que le monde sorcier se trompait de tout au tout.

Après une enfance malheureuse passée dans un placard à balais, à être considéré comme à peine supérieur à un elfe de maison, maltraité par son oncle et sa tante qui le voyaient uniquement comme un monstre, ou encore son cousin Dudley qui le frappait à la première occasion qui se présentait, après avoir sût que sa vie était constituée d'un tissu de mensonges. Après avoir vu le revers du monde magnifique qui s'ouvrait devant lui quand il avait reçut sa lettre de Poudlard, lui révélant ainsi son statu de sorcier, après avoir vu tant de choses horribles, ses amis se faire torturer sous ses yeux, son parrain passer derrière le voile, découvrir que des gens horribles avaient une face cachée beaucoup moins sombre, et surtout que des gens qu'il pensait être du côté du bien n'en avait que l'apparence, personne ne pouvait dire qu'Harry Potter était quelqu'un de chanceux.

Malgré tout, il avait rencontré des personnes qui lui avaient donné goût à la vie, chacun à sa manière. Ron et Hermione, en tant que meilleurs amis, inséparables même après toutes les disputes qui avait secouées le trio d'or. Neville Longdubat, avec sa gaucherie légendaire et son cœur sur la main. Hagrid pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Et il y avait toute ses personnes qui étaient mortes, sacrifiées et qui l'avait aidé à comprendre le monde dans lequel il évolué. Sirius Black son parrain, qu'il avait crû traître alors qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer ses parents. Remus Lupin, le lycanthrope qui n'avait découvert l'amour que bien tard, débordant de tendresse et d'attention, et qui lui avait laissé un filleul juste avant de mourir. Albus Dumbledore, celui qui avait dirigé sa vie, le manipulant tout en restant une sorte de grand-père bienveillant. Et il y avait Severus Snape, qu'il avait haï à de trop nombreuses reprises mais qui était resté dans l'ombre pour le protéger.

Harry Potter était donc bien entouré, certes, mais sans réelle famille. Son seul lot de consolation était que ces parents était réunis avec leurs amis dans la mort, et qu'ils l'attendaient quand viendra son tour de mourir, dans cela quelques années.

Ce n'était donc pas momentanément la raison de son énervement.

L'Ecole d'Auror était très sélective quand il s'agissait de passer le diplôme. En effet, il fallait passer une batterie de tests plus coriaces les uns que les autres pour pouvoir prétendre au niveau supérieur. L'acquisition pratique était très importante et cela ne posait donc aucun problème à Harry et Ron qui savaient très bien qu'ils l'obtiendraient sans réelles difficultés. Ils avaient bossé très dur pour tout ce qui étaient potions, parvenant maintenant à reconnaître la plupart de celles-ci à leur apparence et à leur odeur. Malheureusement pour les deux héros, il y avait aussi la connaissance théorique où ils avaient tous les deux quelques lacunes.

Le problème d'Harry en ce moment même était justement une épreuve de connaissances théoriques qui était la plus importante dans ces études et donc celle qui avait le plus grand coefficient. S'il l'a raté, il pouvait dire adieu à son diplôme. Il n'aurait à rendre le compte rendu et à faire sa présentation qu'à la fin de l'année suivante, pour la fin de ses études.

L'épreuve consistait à un tirage au sort sur des sujets qui étaient présent pour certains depuis plus de deux milles ans ou d'autre depuis quelque années. Ils devaient ensuite trouver une problématique sur le sujet trouver et faire des recherches les plus poussées possible. Encore faut-il savoir qu'est ce que pouvait bien être le sujet.

C'était bien là le plus grand problème du sauveur du monde sorcier. Il avait tiré le plus vieux sujet, le premier créé, quand le niveau des aurors étaient bien supérieurs à tout ceux qui voyaient le jours depuis des centaines d'années. Un sujet qui n'avait plus était tiré depuis maintenant plus de sept cent cinquante ans. Le nom lui même ne lui disait absolument rien : « Les Absolûtes des limites ». La seule chance qu'avait Harry était Hermione,mais même celle-ci n'avait aucune idée de quoi il pouvait bien traiter.

Il fût donc obligé de commencer ses recherches à la bibliothèque des aurors qui était pour le moins immense, avec pour n'en pas douter des kilomètres de rayonnages plein à craquer. Il trouva qu'un seul livre qui mentionna les Absolûtes mais sans réellement dire ce que c'était.

Il fût proche d'abandonner mais se ravisa. Il n'avait pas trinqué pendant quatre ans, ne comptant même plus les nombreuses blessures à son actif pour abandonner maintenant.

Il eu alors ce qu'on pourrait appeler une idée de génie. Il irait chercher dans les archives du ministère, celui-ci ne pouvant rien lui refuser, et cela encore moins pour ces études.

Après une demande officielle et bon nombre de paperasses à remplir, il pût enfin accéder aux incalculables parchemins que contenait le ministère. À l'immensité qui s'ouvrait devant lui, il était certain que toute la surface étendue devant lui était bien plus grande que celle de Gringotts multipliée par dix. Les derniers rayonnages étaient bien rangés, mais à ce que le bibliothécaire lui avait dit, les autres l'étaient de moins en moins. Et le secteur qu'il devait parcourir afin de trouver ses renseignements ne l'était absolument pas. Certains grimoires dataient de plus de cinq milles ans et la langue qui étaient utilisée dans ces livres était archaïque et seul un puissant sort de traduction permettait de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il contenait.

Il eut donc la ferme conviction que le temps imparti pour ses recherches serait à peine suffisant pour boucler sa recherche.

Oui, Harry Potter ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de chanceux.

Six mois plus tard

Après de longues séances de recherches à travers les dédales de rayonnages, Harry avait enfin réussi à trouver une série de livres parlant de son sujet de recherche. C'est donc avec une excitation non feinte qu'il prit celui qu'il avait trouvé en premier. Après avoir passé une main sur la couche de poussière qui le recouvrait, il pu voir une couverture rouge avec des reflets plus claire, pouvant aller jusqu'au beige. Munis de plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins, il commença à lire la première page.

Pour ouvrir grand les yeux.

Sous ses yeux était décrit ce que voulait dire « Les Absolûtes des limites ». Il fallait qu'il aille chercher Hermione au plus vite. Elle seule pouvait savoir la portée de tout ce qu'il y avait écrit. Tout comme il compri que ce qu'il avait pris pour de la malchance pourrait faire revenir son parrain de derrière la voile.

En effet, sur la première page était écrit « Les Absolûtes ou les voiles menant aux différentes Barrières des Mondes »

Quand Harry expliqua à sa meilleure amie ce qu'il avait découvert, il ne fallut pas plus de trois minutes pour revenir aux archives du Ministère.

Les mains tremblantes, elle commença à lire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait plus loin dans le livre, elle pris une expression de fascination. Elle se demandait comment on avait pu oublier tout ce que les voiles pouvaient signifier. Elle était absolument obnubilée par ce qu'elle apprenait, par tout ce que cela voulait dire.

C'est comme cela qu'elle su qu'il y avait différents types de voiles, tout comme il y a avait un moyen de refaire revenir Sirius. Le voile dans lequel il était passé était une porte menant à un espace entre le monde des vivants celui des morts. Tant que Sirius était entre les deux mondes, il était considéré comme mort, tout en étant vivant. Son corps et son âme était conservés dans l'état dans lequel il était passé à travers le voile. Il n'avait aucune conscience du temps qu'il avait passer là-bas tout comme se qu'il s'était passé entre temps. Il n'aurait eu conscience uniquement de l'environnement dans lequel il était conservé.

C'est avec empressement qu'elle commença le deuxième livre.

Tout ce qu'elle lisait était vraiment fascinant. Au dessus de l'imaginable. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cette partie intégrante de la magie était tombée dans l'oublie. Et au dessus de ça, ils avaient enfin un moyen de refaire revenir Sirius parmi eux : un rituel long et facétieux pouvait être mis en place selon des conditions strictes et très précises. Mais il existait.

Harry était heureux. Sa femme Ginny était enceinte et son parrain allait revenir. Le seul problème qui allait se poser était de lui annoncer la mort des derniers maraudeurs. Autant il savait que la mort de Peter allait le soulager, tout comme la mort d'un certain Lord noir, autant la mort de Lupin allait le ravager.

À l'aide d'Hermione, il répertoria tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le rituel. Hormis quelques petites choses indispensables a celui-ci, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le faire. Il ne manquait plus que la nuit de pleine lune, au quart de solstice sous des conditions environnementales très sélectives c'est à dire sous un temps nuageux au minimum, orageux le plus recommandé. Une longue incantation était à faire, sans interruption possible. Il devait donc s'entraîner pour pouvoir suivre le protocole correctement.

Bientôt, Sirius serait avec eux, en vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Les prochains vont être un peu plus long, à peu près le double de celui-ci.

Bonne lecture !

PS. Merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Chapitre 1

Sirius se senti tirer en arrière. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps cela dura. Ici le temps n'existait pas. Cela pouvait être des centaines d'années que la sensation était apparue tout comme une fraction de seconde.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être. Il ne voyait rien, il était comme suspendu dans le temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il était enfermé quelque part, non, tout s'était arrêté au moment où sa cousine Bellatrix l'avait fait passer à travers le voile.

Il ne ressentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, il avait l'impression de rêver. Son âme était en pause. À un seul moment cependant, il avait eu un contact avec la réalité du monde vivant.

Harry l'avait appelé et il l'avait rejoint dans un coin de la forêt interdite où son filleul se tenait couvert de sang, épuisé. Il avait alors su que la bataille finale avait lieu en ce moment même. À côté de lui attendaient sagement ses meilleurs amis, James, Lily et Remus. Donc Remus lui aussi était mort. Cela le rendit triste.

Remus était de tous celui qui avait le plus le droit de vivre, celui qui, enfant, avait été mordu par un loup-garou et qui souffrait depuis chaque jour un peu plus. Il avait été rejeté du monde sorcier en même temps qu'il s'était rejeté lui même pour ce qu'il était devenu. Depuis ce jour fatidique, il avait commencé à se détester et cela s'était accentué le jour où Sirius avait voulu faire une blague à Snape et où Lunard avait faillit tuer celui-ci sous sa forme de loup-garou. Ce jour là fut la première fois où Sirius avait réellement regretté quelque chose. Tout en sachant que c'était trop tard, non seulement parce que le lycanthrope pouvait être dénoncé et donc renvoyé à tout moment, mais il avait failli tuer quelqu'un. Certes indirectement mais cela faisait de lui quand même un meurtrier. Le fait que Severus vive encore ne signifiait pas qu'il se sente autrement que comme un assassin. Ce soir là il avait trahis trois personnes : Remus, Snape et lui-même.

Si ses meilleurs amis étaient parvenus à lui pardonner, il n'était jamais arrivé à se pardonner lui même. Son dernier souhait était d'être comme le reste de sa famille, mais à force de vouloir être son opposé, il était devenu comme elle. Il savait que le seul moyen d'expier sa faute était que Severus le tue. Pour beaucoup cela pouvait paraître excessif, mais pour lui c'était presque trop peu. Rien ne pouvait excuser ce qu'il avait fait.

Au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'aucun des deux ne pourrait réellement mourir tant que sa dette ne serait pas payé.

Ce fut avec une certaine nostalgie qu'il regarda James, son meilleur ami. Il était comme il l'avait laissé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ils s'étaient séparés avec le sourire, sans savoir que le soir même, James allait être trahi. Tout le temps passé depuis sa mort et les nombreuses disputes qui les avaient séparés n'avaient pas altéré la profonde amitié qui les avaient liés. Ce fut les souvenirs de James, Lily et Remus qu'il gardait ancrés en lui qui l'avait sauvé de la folie quand il avait été enfermé à Azkaban.

Sirius se retourna vers Harry. Son filleul avait déjà tellement souffert et vécu pour son jeune âge. Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir prendre soin de lui comme il l'aurait fait avec ses propres enfants. Mais les choses n'avaient pas pu se faire ainsi.

Ce fut avec tendresse qu'il rassura celui qu'il considérait comme un fils. En effet, la mort n'était pas si terrible. Il fallait juste profiter du temps imparti qui nous avait été donné.

Puis Sirius retourna à son état de léthargie, où encore une fois il n'avait conscience de rien.

Jusqu'à ce moment là.

Severus savait qu'il était mort. Assez lucide pour savoir que la morsure de Nagini allait lui être fatale, il avait confié certain de ces souvenirs à Potter junior. Au moment où il les lui avait confiés, il sût qu'il allait être pardonné. Il serait mort, mais pardonné. Le reste n'avait que peu d'importance. Après tout, il avait vécu une vie dont peu, pour ainsi dire personne, n'aurait voulu. Et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, s'il aurait eu le choix, il aurait eu une vie bien différente.

Enfant, il avait vécu une vie un tant soit peu normale. Il était tombé amoureux de sa voisine, Lily, tout en sachant que son amour ne serait jamais partagé. Oui, même pour un gamin, il savait les chances qu'il avait pour que celle-ci l'aime en retour.

Il avait continué à vivre une petite vie plutôt normale. Jusqu'à ces sept ans. Jusqu'au jour où ses premières manifestations magiques étaient apparues.

Sa mère avait dû à se moment là parler de ces origines à son mari. Celui-ci, celui qui se faisait passer pour son père, avait alors commencé un lente descente dans les abysses de la folie. Son géniteur avait commencé à frapper sa mère, si douce et si belle avant que tout cela ne commence. Sa mère qui peut de temps après sa première lévitation, lui avait acheté un chaudron. Elle n'avait ensuite plus jamais été la même, devenant l'ombre de ce qu'elle était avant.

Son père avait à son tour plongé dans l'alcoolisme, ne supportant plus d'aimer, ou d'avoir aimé, un monstre. Il n'avait plus montré la moindre étincelle d'attention à son fils, sauf dans le cas où celui-ci faisait trop de bruit.

En recevant la lettre d'admission à Poudlard, et le fait que sa meilleure amie y aille aussi, l'avait rendu fou de joie.

Dans ces derniers soupirs, Severus avait eu envie de rire, de rire de délivrance. Enfin la mort lui rendait sa liberté, la liberté de pouvoir enfin mourir. Il l'avait attendu longtemps, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait partir que quand sa dernière dette serait payée. Que quand Potter pourrait enfin vivre libre, sans être constamment en danger. Vivre comme il aurait voulu vivre, tomber amoureux, que cela soit réciproque, sortir avec ces amis, pleurer devant une scène mièvre. Avoir des .

L'enfant de onze ans était émerveillé devant ce qui se tenait devant lui. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé, que ce que sa mère lui avait raconté dans ces rares moments de lucidité. C'était… magique. Incroyablement magique. Il sera la main de Lily qui était venu avec lui pour leur première excursion dans le monde sorcier. Il était heureux de pouvoir partager ça avec elle, avec sa seule amie.

Si Severus avait pu, il aurait pu tout acheter. Mais la bourse que l'établissement lui avait offert ne pourrait pas tout couvrir. Il devait déjà prendre les livres et les autres fournitures, qu'il devait trouver d'occasion, ainsi que des robes, elles aussi d'occasion. Cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça, après tout, il était habitué.

Lily, à côté de lui, était aussi aux anges. Sa famille non plus n'était pas des plus riches, mais ces parents mettaient la main à la pâte, contrairement aux siens. Elle pu ainsi s'acheter une petite chouette pour pouvoir continuer à communiquer avec ces parents. Severus, lui, n'en voyait aucun intérêt. Son père mettrait directement à mort l'oiseau si un jour il découvrait à quoi il servait.

Severus, malgré ses économies très restreintes, s'acheta beaucoup d'ingrédients de potions ainsi que quelque livres traitant eux aussi de sa passion.

Quand il rentra chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres, il se dit que sa vie allait enfin pouvoir être palpitante, il n'aurait plus à rêver de dragons, il en élèverait. Il sortirait enfin de sa vie solitaire, se ferait beaucoup d'amis. Oui Poudlard allait changer sa vie.

La dernière pensée, quand il se tourna vers Potter pour la dernière fois, c'était qu'il ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père, tout en étant complètement différent. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il le regarda avec tendresse. C'est sans doute grâce au fait qu'il soit si différent, qu'il n'ait, comme lui, jamais eu aucun choix, se laissant porter par les événements, sans jamais avoir son mot à dire, subissant encore et encore les coups durs, les coups bas, les trahisons, les faux espoirs, la mort qui nous suit sans jamais nous laisser la toucher, qu'il ressentait de la tendresse pour lui. Par ce qu'il avait vécu, comme lui, une vie sans que cela en soit une.

Severus avait mal à la mâchoire. Cela faisait juste quelque semaines qu'il avait fait sa rentrée que Potter et ces trois acolytes avait fait de lui leur punching-ball. Deux sang purs, comme sa mère, sa douce mère. Qui avait toujours été leur exact opposé. Il la voyait mal persécuter d'autres filles, leur faisant farces sur farces, humiliations après humiliations.

Et Severus avait eu en quelque sorte honte. Mais il ne se l'avouerait jamais, même dans son dernier soupir. Oui ces vêtements était rapiécés. Était-ce pourtant de sa faute si personne de sa famille ne lui donnerait jamais rien, ne ferait jamais rien pour lui ? Était-ce de sa faute si ces cheveux était gras, et son nez gros ? Non, il était né comme ça, et n'avait jamais eu le choix. N'avait jamais eu le choix, jamais.

Et Severus en avait assez. Assez qu'on lui marchait sur les pieds, assez que sa meilleure amie l'ignorait de plus en plus. Pourtant depuis ces cinq ans, il n'avait cessé de l'aimer. Et cela lui faisait mal.

Pas aussi mal que quatre ans plus tard, lors de sa cinquième année. Il avait profondément déçu Lily. Il l'avait traité de sang de bourbe, et si un jour, un jour, elle lui pardonnerait, ce qu'il savait néanmoins impossible, lui, ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Et toujours moins mal que quand Black avait essayé de le tuer, le jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami de loup-garou.

Il avait su a ce moment là que sa vie avait commencé avec un chaos total, elle finirait avec un chaos total. Que à cause de Black, de sa haine pour lui et ces amis, pour sa haine envers lui-même, il allait faire un choix qui détruirait sa vie. Qu'il allait céder aux autres Serpentards. Qu'il allait devenir un gentil chien qui obéit à un maître sans aucune valeurs morales. Pour se venger. De pourvoir enfin faire payer aux autres toute la douleur que leur rejet faisait peser sur lui.

La seule et unique chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais accepter, c'était de faire du mal à Lily. La seule condition qu'il avait émise. Ni à elle, ni à sa descendance le jour où elle aurait un enfant, en l'honneur de leur ancienne amitié et pour la dette qu'il devait à Potter.

Et sa douleur devint insupportable quand Lily due se sacrifier pour sauver son fils. Par sa faute.

Le seul souvenir que Severus savait inaltérable était la nuit du 31 Octobre, celui où la famille Potter fût décimée. Autant le fait que James ait été tué ne lui portait aucune peine morale, autant la mort de Lily lui avait été intolérable. Il était venu deux minutes trop tard. Deux minutes durant lesquelles le Seigneur Noir s'était fait un ennemi en ne respectant pas sa promesse de laisser Lily et son fils en vie. Tout en savant que c'était entièrement sa faute en délivrant une prophétie d'une folle qui se prétendait voyante à son maître.

Si Severus s'était déjà dit que la haine pour Potter et ses amis était le maximum qu'il pouvait ressentir, ce ne fut qu'une infime parcelle de celle qu'il ressentait pour Voldemort à l'instant où il vit sa chère amie allongée sur le sol avec une expression de pure horreur sur le visage. On pouvait presque encore entendre sa dernière supplique, celle qu'il savait être de laisser son fils en vie.

Il prit doucement sa meilleure amie, la prenant dans ses bras, la berçant encore et encore, lentement. Il n'eut à peine conscience de pleurer, tant la douleur, la souffrance qu'il ressentit à ce moment là était grande. Il avait détruit son aimée, il n'avait pas su la protéger, ni elle, ni son fils.

Son fils qu'il entendait pleurer en ce même instant.

C'est à cet instant là qu'il compris que Voldemort avait été défait par un gamin d'un an à peine. Tout en sachant que le temps de paix que suivrait la disparition du Lord ne serait que provisoire. En attendant, il devrait mettre au courant Albus Dumbledore, son ancien professeur de Défense contre Les Forces du Mal, devenu récemment le directeur de Poudlard, et chef autoproclamé d'une sorte de cellule de défense contre les attaques des Mangemorts.

C'est de cette façon qu'il devint professeur de Potion, attendant avec une impatience morbide le jour où son ancien maître reviendrait à la vie, ce qu'il était intimement convaincu, pour pouvoir mieux l'achever. Une fois pour toute. Pour Lily. Pour son amour.

Et Severus poussa son dernier soupir pour Lily. Sa dernière pensé fût aussi pour Lily. Son dernier battement de cœur fût pour Lily. Pour la femme de sa vie.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que vous l'aimerez !

Chapitre 2

Harry était nerveux. Après trois mois de préparation intensive, ils étaient enfin prêts. Ils avaient vu et revu, encore et encore, chaque points de la cérémonie, avaient calibré tout les déplacements au millimètre près, avait vu toutes les possibilités qui leur étaient offertes, trouvé des moyens de se rattraper en cas de difficultés. Ils étaient enfin prêts. La cérémonie pouvait commencer.

Les tenues qu'ils portaient, Hermione, Ron et lui étaient constituées pour chacune d'une couleur primaire, choses qu'ils auraient pu juger non indispensable mais ils ne préféraient pas prendre de risques. Ils s'étaient donc habillés d'une robe longue et d'un chapeau pour le moins originales mais cela n'importait peu.

Dans exactement trente secondes, ils devraient commencer leurs danses et leur chants afin de ramener Sirius auprès d' eux. De grandes inspirations furent prises, essayant avec plus ou moins de succès de se détendre.

Il ne restait plus que cinq secondes avant commencer la cérémonie. Ils prirent une dernière et profonde expiration pour enfin commencer leur incantation.

La prononciation étaient des plus difficiles. La langue qu'ils utilisaient était rêche et donnait des effets discordants. Mais peu leur importait. Ils avaient répété les mots, les phrases des centaines, des milliers de fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'imprègnent de ceux-ci, que les mots fassent partis d'eux.

La danse avait été plus délicate à apprendre, mais il en fallait bien plus pour les décourager. Ils l'avaient faite et refaite des centaines de fois. Ils en avaient pleuré, avait supplié d'arrêter tout en sachant que même s'ils s'autorisaient à se donner cinq minutes de repos, c'était uniquement pour revoir la chorégraphie. Jusqu'à la rendre parfaite. Ajustée à chacun d'entre eux.

Alors sur le ciel orageux il commencèrent enfin. S'il y aurait eu des spectateurs, ils auraient dit que les jeunes gens volaient, que leur grâce et leur force n'avaient aucun équivalent, que leur chant était des plus envoûtants. Mais ils n'étaient que tout les trois. Et le monde autour d'eux pouvait bien cesser d'exister, ils n'en auraient eu aucune conscience. Car plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. La pluie qui s'abattait sur eux, rendant leurs habit plus lourd, était ignoré, pire, elle n'existait plus. Juste eux et ce qu'ils savaient devoir faire. Une heure passa ainsi. Puis deux. Puis d'autre encore. Ce n'est qu'au bout de six heures de rituel qu'ils finirent enfin, épuisés mais étrangement heureux.

Ils regardèrent autours d'eux. Rien n'avaient changé si ce n'est que l'aube pointait derrière les arbres centenaires qui les entouraient.

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Et si tout cela avait été fait en vain ? S'ils avaient mal fait quelque chose, faisant tout échouer ? Le stress monta graduellement, les faisant trembler. Mais ils ne se déplacèrent pas, restant sur la surface du cercle que leur danse précédente avait tracé sur l'herbe verte de la prairie.

Quand enfin les lueurs de l'aube partirent au profit du jour, une fine brume blanche se condensa au milieu du cercle. Puis se condensa encore un peu plus, jusqu'à former une silhouette allongée sur le sol. Elle prit des couleurs et s'opacifia, jusqu'à avoir une forme humaine et habillée. La même forme qu'avait Sirius avant de passer derrière le voile, portant les mêmes vêtements, il était exactement comme Harry l'avait vu la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas vieillit. Il était resté le même. Le temps passé n'avait eu aucun impact sur lui.

Ils restèrent tous figés pendant quelques secondes, puis Harry se précipita sur son parrain. En larmes. Il le serra dans ses bras, ne pouvant dire aucun mot, aucun n'aurait été à la hauteur de tout les sentiments qui l'assaillir au même moment, au moment où il avait vu Sirius à centre de la prairie. Ils étaient enfin réunis.

Sirius, quant à lui, ne savait plus où il en était. Un instant, (un siècle?) plus tôt, il était dans dans le brouillard (il avait décidé en un instant que ce serait ainsi qu'il l'appellerais), puis il s'était sentit tiré en arrière. Maintenant son filleul qui avait énormément changé le tenait étroitement serré contre lui. Et même si Sirius ne comprenait rien à la situation, il pris aussi son filleul dans ses bras. Parce qu'il compris qu'Harry avait survécu, que ses meilleurs amis avaient été vengés et que Voldemort avait périt. Qu'il n'était pas mort et qu'il avait été absent quand on avait le plus eu besoin de lui. Alors à son tour, il fondit en larme. Lui non plus ne dit rien, car il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Severus était mort. C'était un fait et il n'était plus a démontrer. Et pourtant.

Pourtant il ouvrit les yeux dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu. Même s'il était loin d'être claustrophobe, il ne pouvait que constater que l'espace qui lui était dédié était vraiment très restreint. Trop restreint.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se dit qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de vraiment pas net. Comme par exemple le fait qu'il était capable de discerner les éléments qui constituaient sa prison alors qu'il était dans un noir total.

Ou encore le fait qu'il soit encore en vie alors que la morsure de Nagini l'avait tué.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Il se remémora ses derniers instants. Il se remémora la douleur cuisante qui l'avait assailli petit à petit quand le poison se répandait dans son corps. Qu'il ne sentait plus tout le bas de son corps, que ses battements de cœur avait diminué, sa respiration aussi. Que les rares endroits auquel il avait encore eu conscience lui avait envoyé la sensation que de la lave et de l'azote liquide avait remplacé le sang, se faisant concurrence sur celui qui le ferait le plus souffrir. Ce fût ces derniers souvenirs.

Heureusement, il n'avait maintenant plus mal nul part, ne se sentant même pas courbaturé. Ou plus exactement en meilleur forme que depuis bien trop longtemps.

Et c'est en ce moment là qu'un constat le frappa de plein fouet. Une telle évidence qu'il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant. A l'instant même où il avait ouvert les yeux. Il se traita d'idiot fini, de cancrelats et de cervelle d'escargot atrophiée.

Car au même instant où il avait fini de faire le point sur les derniers instants de sa vie, une évidence lui sauta au visage. Il ne respirait pas. Son cœur de battait pas non plus. Il était vraiment et réellement mort.

Se forçant à rester calme, Severus essaya de faire entrer l'air ambiant dans ses poumons. Il constata que cela ne lui était pas naturel mais qu'il lui restait tout de même l'odorat. Et son odorat lui informait que l'endroit où il était puait le renfermé.

Si on ne pouvait enlever quelque chose à Severus, c'est qu'il était loin d'être bête. C'est pour cela qu'il était arrivé à garder son statut d'espion jusqu'à la fin, captant et délivrant des données nécessaires à la victoire de l'Ordre. Non, Severus était loin d'être bête.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'au lieu d'être gagné par la peur, il additionna deux plus deux.

La chose la plus importante à faire dans l'immédiat était de sortir de l'endroit où il était enfermé. Il essayerait de tout comprendre plus tard.

Il releva la tête. Assez pour voir qu'il était dans un cercueil.

L'esprit sarcastique qu'il gardait comme une seconde peau lui susurra à l'oreille qu'au moins on ne l'avait pas jeté aux détritus. Donc que c'était l'Ordre qui avait gagné la Guerre, le Lord n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à le laisser pourrir dans la cabane hurlante. C'était donc une bonne nouvelle pour lui.

Sortir de son cageot ne serait donc pas trop pénible. En effet, il était sûre qu'après avoir délivré ses souvenirs à Potter, celui-ci, s'il survivrait, aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour lui faire obtenir l'Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume. Le retour dans le monde sorcier ferait certes un grand bruit mais on n'essayerait pas de le condamner au baiser du détraqueur. Une autre bonne nouvelle.

Severus essaya de pousser le couvercle, mais une résistance l'empêcha de le soulever. Il y mit donc plus de force, et, à sa grande surprise, une déferlante de force s'abattit sur lui. Le capot s'arracha du socle par lequel il était retenu. Il repoussa la panique qui menaçait de le submerger à ce fait et décida que le plus important pour le moment était de sortir de là. Il la laisserait ensuite le gagner. Mais pas pour le moment. Au lieu de cela, il s'assit et regarda autour de lui.

Il était bel et bien retenu dans une crypte. Le monde sorcier le considérait donc comme mort. Son retour n'était donc pas prémédité.

Il inspira encore une fois pour s'arrêter tout de suite après. L'endroit puait la décomposition et le renfermé. L'odeur était intenable et lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas des larmes qui s'accumuler sous ses paupières mais du sang. En effet, un voile rouge et épais lui obstruait la vue.

La panique latente qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer se fit plus présente encore, son contrôle s'était envolé sur cette dernière découverte. Severus trouva en un temps record l'entrée de crypte, qu'il défonça en un coup de poing en son centre. Les pierres volèrent autour de lui, les cercueils que contenait la crypte sursautant à l'onde de choc qu'envoya Severus.

Cela ne fit qu'accroître sa panique. Il se précipitât à l'extérieur, cherchant une liberté qu'il s'était vu retirée au moment où il avait ouvert les yeux. Il ne remarqua à peine s'être coupé la main. Il vit juste la plaie se refermer d'elle même, comme mûe par une vie propre. Il s'effondra par terre dans sa précipitation. Mais cela lui importait peu. Il releva la tête. Pour se retrouver face au lac de Poudlard donc l'aube faisait miroiter les brèves vagues qui secouaient lentement sa surface.

La paix lui revint à cette vue. Il avait toujours aimé s'y rendre quand les élèves partaient en vacances, quand l'endroit était paisible, ou encore le soir après le couvre feu, quand il voyait la lune se plonger dans les eaux sombres et profondes, le clapotis reposant des vaguelettes se fracassant sur le rebord du lac l'apaisant mieux que quoi que se soit d'autre pouvait le faire.

C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui, le manoir renommé Snape n'était plus qu'une pâle figure de la grandeur et de la majesté qu'il avait inspiré avant qu'il ne passe entre les mains de son père que celui-ci avait défiguré et enlevé son nom d'origine.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Cette fois-ci, l'air sentait l'odeur caractéristique de la rosée du matin ou tout du moins d'une nuit pluvieuse. Severus avait toujours aimé cette senteur douce. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être plus vivant dans ces cas là, cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Doucement il s'approcha de le berge.

A un mètre de l'eau, il retira un à un ses vêtements. Il remarqua que ceux-ci était de bonne qualité. De meilleur qualité que tout ce qu'il avait porté jusqu'à ce jour. La robe était noire et épaisse, comme celle qu'il portait habituellement, mais des fils d'or étaient brodés sur les manches et au niveau du col, formant des petits motifs d'oiseaux, et quand on regardait de plus près, de corbeaux.

Il déposa ses vêtement à côté de lui, puis il s'immergea dans l'eau.

Severus commença à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait découvert jusqu'ici. Il avait acquis une force, un odorat et une vue exceptionnelle, sans parler de son ouïe. En effet, à cet instant même, il pouvait dire qu'un animal s'approchait à pas lents et feutrés de ses habits, sans doute pour les renifler. Ce qu'il fit quelque instant plus tard avant de fuir. L'odeur que dégageait le corps de Severus faisait donc peur aux animaux. Il y avait aussi le fait que Severus était techniquement mort, qu'il ne respirait pas et que son cœur ne battait pas non plus.

Se laissant flotter sur le dos, il éleva sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à hauteur d'œil. Si sa peau avait était pâle durant tout sa vie, ce n'était rien comparé à la blancheur blafarde qu'elle avait à cette instant là.

Il ne fallut pas bien plus de temps à Severus pour savoir ce qu'il était devenu.

Un vampire.

Contrairement à la plupart du monde sorcier, Severus s'était intensément intéressé aux créatures magiques qui peuplaient son monde. Un nombre conséquent de créatures à l'apparence humanoïde existaient mais celles-ci étaient très loin d'avoir la même mentalité que les sorciers. Deux grands instincts dirigeaient leurs vies : l'accouplement et la défense de leur territoire. Les deux pouvaient être intimement liés, pouvant l'un comme l'autre pousser l'individu à avoir des pulsions meurtrières.

Parmi toutes les possibilités de créatures magiques, une seule correspondait à son cas. Celle du vampire.

A l'opposé des croyances populaires, les vampires n'étaient pas transformés par l'un de leur paire.

Personne ne savait ce qui faisait d'un mort un vampire. Pas même les principaux concernés. Des recherches auraient pu être faites mais peu de vampires, pour ne pas dire aucun, avait déjà laissé quelqu'un lui prélever ne serait-ce qu'une petite fiole de sang. De plus, les sorciers n'étaient pas les seuls à pouvoir être transformés une fois que leur cœur avait arrêté de battre. De nombreux moldus avaient été recensés comme étant devenus vampire.

Les seules données que possédaient les personnes bien informées, c'était que l'on ne devenait vampire seulement lorsque l'on était mort. Pas avant. Après. Et aucune limite de temps n'était fixée à son retour à « la vie ». Une personne pourrait très bien en devenir un maintenant alors qu'elle était décédée plusieurs siècle plus tôt. C'était par ailleurs arrivé quelque fois, mais heureusement, cela restait quand même peu fréquent, rare pourrait-on dire.

De plus, ils buvaient du sang. Là aussi, contrairement aux croyances, ce n'était que le sang de leur calice, une fois celui-ci trouvé, dont ils s'abreuvaient. Ils n'avaient pas non plus peur du soleil et de la lumière, mais leur vue accrue était extrêmement sensible et une trop forte luminosité pouvait leur causer des migraines abominable.

Étant mort, il était très difficile de tuer un vampire. Et là, même Severus qui s'était renseigné dans de nombreux livres, croisant les recherches encore et encore, ne savait pas comment faire pour en vaincre un.

Mais en cet instant, flottant dans le lac, il sût. Il sût qu'on ne tue pas un vampire, c'est le vampire qui se tue, qui se suicide. Un refus de don du sang du calice pouvait le pousser à la mort, car celui-ci ne peut en aucun cas faire de mal ou forcer celui qu'il considère comme son âme sœur. Ce n'était pas en lui-même le refus de don du sang du calice qui engendrait les pensées suicidaires mais le fait que c'était pour un vampire un rejet total de son complément. Pour tout suceur de sang, le calice n'était ni plus ni moins sa vie et celle-ci tournait uniquement autours de lui.

Le plus étrange, c'était que lorsqu'il était en vie, le vampire aurait pu croiser des centaines de fois son calice, ou encore le connaître, sans que jamais celui n'éprouve quoi que se soit pour lui.

Severus se retourna et fit quelque brasses, profitant ainsi de ces quelques instants de paix. Il savait que lorsqu'il rentrerait dans Poudlard, il n'aurait pas un seul moment de répit avant un long moment. Les vampires étaient rares et craints, et ceci pour une bonne raison : de part le fait qu'il n'y avait que peu de « renaissance » et de part leurs instincts conservateurs qui les rendaient impulsifs et agressifs.

L'ancien professeur de potion reprit pieds. Quelque instants plus tard, il commença à remettre ses habits. Avec un soupir, il se retourna pour faire face à Poudlard. Celui-ci avait toute une façade en ruine mais on pouvait voir ici et là les prémices d'une reconstruction. Il s'avança vers les portes du château. Celle-ci le reconnurent et lui autorisèrent l'entrée. C'est grâce à ce système d'entrées sélectives qu'ils avaient évité grand nombre de morts et d'attaques destinés à faire faiblir le morale et donc la défense de la population. C'était Severus qui en était à l'origine et il n'en était pas peu fier. Le seul bémol c'est qu'il n'avait à ce moment là pas assez de puissance magique due aux trop nombreux doloris que lui infligeaient le Maître pour pouvoir lancer le sort. Il avait donc dû laisser les reines à Sirius Black, lui laissant ainsi un goût d'amertume derrière cette petite victoire.

Il s'arrêta au niveau du hall. Celui-ci avait beaucoup enduré pendant la guerre et pourtant il était exactement dans le même état que lorsqu'il était étudiant si ce n'est quelques marques de brûlures qu'il restait à quelques endroits, comme des cicatrices de temps tristes et douloureux.

Il tourna la tête vers le sablier. Celui-ci était encore actif, signe que l'école avait repris et que le château était maintenant sécurisé. Severus en fût soulagé. Il voulait que les élèves est une scolarité normale, et Poudlard avait toujours était une très bonne école et un refuge pour les nombreux élèves qui avaient été accueillis en son sein.

Ne se laissant plus distraire, il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, dont il espérait voir Minerva assise sur le fauteuil qui avait un jour accueillit les prédécesseurs d'Albus Dumbledore.

Quand il s'arrêta devant la gargouille, il eu un temps d'arrêt. Il n'avait aucune idée du mot de passe qu'avait choisit le nouveau directeur. Avec un sourire, il pensa à ses nouvelles facultés. Aucun mots de passe ne pouvait lui échapper. Il n'avait qu'à mettre la main sur un objet pour deviner lequel il fallait choisir.

« Margarine »

A croire que le vieux fou ne disparaîtrait jamais de l'enceinte du château.

Lentement, il gravit les escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant une porte de chêne. Il toqua doucement à celle-ci et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Il l'ouvrit doucement et regarda la pièce dans laquelle il allait entrer. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus ordonnée que pendant le temps de l'ancien directeur même si des objets dont il n'avait aucune idée de leurs origines trônaient ça et là autour de lui.

Il regarda ensuite la personne qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci n'avait pas encore relevé la tête, s'attendant sans doute à voir un des professeurs se plaindre que les locos où ils enseignaient n'était pas encore remit à neufs. Severus pût voir des cernes souligner le regard de son ancienne collègue. Alors d'une voix douce qu'il n'employait que très rarement, il prit la parole.

« Minerva... »

Il n'avait pas parlé depuis un long moment pourtant sa voix était fluide, de celle que l'on qualifie d'envoûtante.

La dénommée releva aussitôt la tête, après avoir vu Severus, elle ferma les yeux, les traits un peu plus tirés par la détresse, puis les rouvrit. Pendant quelques minutes, elle ne bougea plus puis leva la main comme pour toucher le visage de Severus alors que quelque mètres les séparaient encore tout les deux.

« Severus… Est-ce que… Est-ce bien vous mon cher ami ?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Vous étiez mort Severus, on vous a enterré et vous êtes là, devant moi. Comment est-ce possible ? S'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas que c'est mon vieil esprit qui me joue des tours. J'ai survécu à beaucoup, mais là ce serait bien trop pour moi. S'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas que c'est un tour de mon esprit, s'il vous plaît... »

Severus s'avança alors vers sa vieille amie, lui touchant la joue. Elle était en larmes, persuadée qu'il n'était pas là.

« Je suis là Minerva, et pour un bon moment. Je suis bien mort, mais ce que vous voyait n'est pas mon fantôme. Je suis mort et je suis en vie. Je viens juste de me réveiller, enfermé dans un cercueil, et de nouvelles capacités me sont apparues. Je suis en vie et je suis mort ma chère amie. Je ne sais Merlin pourquoi, mais je me suis transformé en vampire. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps j'ai été pour ainsi dire inconscient, ni ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour me retrouver et vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le faire. »

Mc Gonagall avait cessé de pleurer. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de se lamenter. Elle avait été effrayée de voir Severus mais celui-ci était là, en chaire et en os. Alors tout allait bien.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes, le temps d'apprécier les caresses apaisantes que lui procurait Severus sur sa joue. Puis elle commença à raconter ce que son ami avait loupé durant ces cinq ans d'absence.

Le récit fût long. En effet, il avait beaucoup de choses à rattraper, mais il aurait maintenant un temps infini pour réparer ces lacunes.

Il apprit qu'il avait un nouveau ministre, Mindervald, un peu moins bête que son prédécesseur mais qu'il était néanmoins obnubilé par l'image qu'il renvoyait au monde sorcier, le faisant ainsi faire quelques bévues. Il apprit aussi la mort de bon nombre de ses anciens collègues de l'ordre, et même s'il n'en était pas attristé il ne put que penser que c'était plutôt dommage.

Après avoir discuter un bonne partie de la journée, Minerva le poussa à aller au Ministère de la magie afin de pouvoir entrer dans les règles et ne pas avoir de problèmes si quelqu'un le reconnaissait.

Ce fut donc avec un soupir qu'il se dirigea vers l'âtre de la cheminée, en poussa un deuxième quand il pris la poudre de cheminette, la jeta et d'une voix claire il énonça sa destination.

Severus était énervé. Il savait bien que le Ministère était composé en grande majorité de harpies, mais il avait espéré que la guerre aurait fait changer légèrement les choses. Il se dit alors qu'il faudrait un miracle pour que cela soit fait.

Quand il avait atterrit dans la cheminée beaucoup plus large que celle de départ, il eu la désagréable surprise de voir que quelques journalistes se trouvaient parmi les personnes qui attendaient dans le grand hall du Ministère. Dans un premier temps ceux-ci n'avaient pas fait attention à lui, et ne croyant pas sa chance se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers les ascenseurs. A seulement dix mètres de sa destination, il fût repéré par un gamin. Merlin, qu'il pouvait les détester.

« Maman, maman, regarde la bas ! Regarde ! C'est pas le méchant professeur qui est mort mais qui était finalement pas si méchant ? »

Tout ça bien sûre en le pointant du doigt.

En moins de dix secondes, il fût assailli de flaches et de questions en tout genres, de la plus concrète (« comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore en vie ? ») à la plus déplacée (« avez-vous une amante secrète chez qui vous vous êtes réfugié ? »).

« Je répondrais à CERTAINES de vos questions une fois que j'aurais réglé les différentes affaires qui m'amène au Ministère. Je vous pris de me laisser entre temps afin que celles-ci soient faites le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement possible. »

Il prit sa voix froide, et sur la fin le sarcasme était nettement présent.

Severus pût enfin se diriger convenablement vers les ascenseurs, et pût régler en un temps record les différentes paperasses qu'il lui incombait de remplir. En effet, il n'y avait que peu de choses à faire, en tant que nouveau vampire, il n'avait qu'à signaler son nouvel état afin de pouvoir récupérer les biens qu'il possédait avant de mourir. Et de faire une photo avec le nouveau ministre, celui-ci voyant sa cote de popularité enfler avec la présence d'un héro de guerre mort mais plus si mort.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers les journalistes. Il y en avait maintenant beaucoup plus mais il leur racontât juste le strict minimum. C'est à dire qu'il s'était réveillé dans son cercueil, sans qu'il ne sache par quel moyen il aurait pu arriver à le faire. Non, il n'avait ni été au courant qu'il allait revenir, non cela n'était pas voulu non plus. Il ne leur dit pas en contrepartie qu'il était devenu un vampire. Son instinct lui disait de garder ce « détail » secret.

Il n'avait jamais aimé que l'on s'immisce dans sa vie privée, et le fait qu'il soit maintenant un vampire n'avait fait qu'aggraver cet aspect là de sa personnalité. La rencontre là aussi fût abrégée au minimum.

Il quitta donc le ministère pour Poudlard en quelques minutes.

S'il était resté quelque minutes de plus, il aurait put voir Harry venir, lui aussi accompagné de sa Némésis, elle aussi pour signaler qu'elle était revenu parmi le monde vivant, qui elle aussi eu droit aux questions des journalistes et à sa photo avec le ministre.


	4. Chapter 4

Je vous poste ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance car je n'aurai pas accès à internet dimanche.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

A la semaine prochaine !

Chapitre 3

 **« Le retour au monde vivant.**

C'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous annonce qu'hier fût un grand jour pour le corps journalistique.

J'ai l'immense honneur, ainsi que quelques collègues, à être la première à vous divulguer l'incroyable nouvelle qui s'est déroulée dans le courant de la journée d'hier.

Severus Snape, célèbre espion de l'Ordre, est apparu au Ministère dans le courant de la journée. Celui-ci avait auparavant était décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume. Comme le déclare si bien le titre de sa décoration, celui-ci était décédé durant la Grande Guerre. C'est ici que, cher lecteur, je vais vous faire part de la première, oui la première, grande nouvelle.

L'ancien Maître des Potions de la très réputée Ecole de Poudlard où avait eu lieu la Dernière Guerre, serait revenu à la vie. Malgré nos très nombreuses questions, celui-ci ne nous a pas révélé par quels moyens ce miracle à eu lieu. Pour vous, chers lecteurs, nous mènerons l'enquête.

Le célèbre potionniste avait été pendant 16 ans professeur dans la grande école de Poudlard. Ce serrait Dumbledore lui-même qui serait allé le rencontrer afin de pouvoir lui faire intégrer le corps enseignant. Malgré le fait qu'il ne fût pas apprécié par la grande majorité de ces élèves, beaucoup gardent en souvenir sa passion pour les potions. Et sans doute plus précisément de leur premier cours de première année où le Mr Snape leur avait présenté la matière qu'il allait leur faire suivre tout au long de leur scolarité.

Sa vie ne se résume pas seulement à son profession. A cause de ses grandes capacités de potionniste en plus de celles de duelliste, il avait été très vite repéré par des partisans mangemorts. Après avoir subit des pressions de toutes parts, il se mit au service de vous-savez qui. Personne ne sait encore avec certitude depuis quand il devint espion. Mais le fait est qu'il risqua sa vie jour après jour afin de pouvoir acquérir des renseignements qui ont été capitales pour la survie du monde sorcier. Obligé de tuer Dumbledore, son mentor afin de protéger sa couverture, il se mis à l'écart de la communauté sorcière. Il combattit aux côtés d'Harry Potter et mourut lors de la bataille finale après avoir reçut une morsure qui lui fut fatale de Nagini, le serpent de Lord Noir.

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai eu l'immense honneur de pouvoir vous faire partager ma joie incommensurable de son retour à la vie, même si celle-ci reste des plus mystérieuses.

C'est ici que je vous fait part de la deuxième grande nouvelle !

Peu après le départ de l'ancien espion, nous avons eu une autre surprise de taille !

Sirius Black, accusé à tord de la mort de Lily et James Potter, enfermé à la prison d'Azkaban pendant de nombreuses années pour ces mêmes raisons avant de s'y échapper, est apparu devant nous, au côté de son filleul, le Sauveur du monde Sorcier.

Nous ne savons que peu de choses sur l'héritier Black, nous avons donc cherché le plus d'informations à notre disposition. Parrain de Celui Qui a Vaincu, il aurait été accusé à tord d'avoir tué les parents de son filleul, d'avoir commis un attentat sur le Chemin de Travers, faisant ainsi de nombreux blessés et morts et dont un de ses meilleurs amis, Peter Pettigrow avait été défini comme faisant parti d'une des personnes tuées. Enfermé pendant douze ans dans la célèbre prison d'Azkaban, clamant tout au long de son séjour son innocence mais n'ayant jamais eu le droit à un procès, ce fût le premier prisonnier (et le seul) à avoir réussit à s'échapper sans aide de sa geôle. Personne ne sait exactement comment celui-ci a réussit cet exploit. En fuite et recherché dans les deux mondes, il serait mort lors d'une intervention de l'ordre au Ministère, celui-ci étant attaqué par des Mangemorts. Ce serait sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, qui l'aurait fait passé à travers un voile, phénomène rare et dont aucune source n'indique une possibilité de retour.

Mais pour cela, ce ne serait compter sur Le Survivant. Étudiant modèle à l'Ecole d'Auror, ayant disculpé à la fin de la guerre son parrain de meurtre et d'attentat, il aurait tiré un sujet extrêmement délicat qui aurait un rapport avec les voiles. Il fit alors le lien entre son parrain et le sujet. Suite à cela, il aurait trouvé un rituel pouvant faire revenir son parrain d'à travers le voile.

Rituel qu'il aurait mis quelques mois à mettre en place et à maîtriser à la perfection, mais qui porta ses fruits. Sirius Black serait revenu dans la matinée d'hier, ne se souvenant de rien après avoir passé à travers le voile.

Ce fut donc une grande journée pour le corps journalistique, qui est absolument ravi d'avoir pu vous annoncer de si belles nouvelles.

A votre disposition,

Journaliste Clark. **»**

Severus regarda le journal, interloqué. Il n'était pas le seul à être revenu à la vie, enfin à ce qu'il semblait. Malgré la justesse des propos le concernant, il ne se fiait que très peu aux journalistes, le souvenir de Rita Skeeter, planant comme un vautour sur le moindre ragot et ne proférant une grande majorité d'élucubrations provenant de son imagination, l'empêchait ne serait-ce que de donner le moindre crédit à leur dire. Pourtant, sa curiosité avait été piquée. Il prit un autre journal, fébrile, et regarda les gros titres. Sa photo avec le Ministre côtoyait de trop près à son goût celle de Black avec ce même ministre.

Il était donc destiné à avoir le Black en travers de sa route pour les vies futures, il ne voyait que ça comme explications. Sinon, pourquoi Merlin serait-il revenu si ce n'est pour pouvoir le poursuivre encore et encore. Il se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

Son esprit lui donna la réponse : il avait dû être un Lord Noir dans une autre vie.

Il soupira et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. Connaissant ce vieux cabot, il ne lirait pas la gazette, ou tout autre journal, et ne saurait donc pas que lui aussi avait défié l'ordre des choses. Il pensa donc qu'il n'aurait pas à lui faire face et pourrait construire une nouvelle vie loin de son ancien ennemi.

Mc Gonagall lui avait généreusement proposé de passer quelques semaines à Poudlard, loin de toute l'agitation qui régnait dehors. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas lui garantir de passer plus de temps dans ses lieux. Il faudrait à ce moment là qu'il retourne au Manoir Snape.

Il n'avait jamais aimé le manoir. Quand il avait six ans, celui-ci commençait déjà à se délabrer par manque de moyen. Mais ce ne fût rien en comparaison de ce que son père fit au manoir une fois qu'il eu découvert que sa famille était sorcière. La folie l'avait pris lentement, détruisant le moindre bon sens qu'il avait eu jadis. Il vendit les quelques biens de valeur qu'il restait afin de pouvoir s'acheter de nouvelles bouteilles d'alcool. Complètement imbibé, il y avait même mit le feu, certes involontairement, détruisant un peu plus l'héritage de sa mère. Revoir le manoir lui rappelait immanquablement sa famille, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait de gaîté de cœur.

Snape prit pourtant la décision de rénover le manoir. Grâce aux années passées en tant que professeur et les ressources qu'il avait mis de côté en vendant des potions à des particuliers, son compte à Gringotts n'était pas en manque de moyens. De plus Severus n'était pas quelqu'un de dépensier et le fait d'être nourris et logé à Poudlard lui avait enlevé des frais supplémentaires.

Ce serait un travail de longue haleine, il en était conscient. Il savait aussi qu'il devrait trouver un travail prochainement, car l'ennui était ce qu'il craignais le plus.

Il faudrait par ailleurs mettre des protections supplémentaires autours de son manoir, car si son statut d'espion avait été révélé, les chances qu'un quelconque Mangemort, ou une personne voulant se venger d'une des personnes qu'il avait dû tuer, tente de l'assassiner restait tout de même élevée.

L'ancien professeur ferma les yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. En étant un vampire, il avait besoin de repos même si cela restait beaucoup moins que le commun des mortel. De plus, mieux vaudrait dormir en cycle inversé, car la lumière du jour avait tendance à lui faire mal à la tête quasiment à l'instant même où il sortait dehors.

Il s'assoupit lentement, plongeant dans un monde que lui seul connaissait.

Sirius était légèrement perdu. Harry tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire savoir tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était passé à travers le voile, mais la quantité d'information restait astronomique. Même s'il se trouvait plutôt intelligent et avait aussi une bonne mémoire, il y avait bien trop de choses à enregistrer, même pour lui.

De plus, il était assez distrait. Distrait par le fils de son autre meilleur ami. Même s'il n'en était pas le parrain, il trouvait la bouille de Teddy vraiment adorable. Un vrai petit Remus. Un sourire mélancolique apparue sur son visage et disparue très vite. Même s'il avait été fugace, Harry le remarqua, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il posa à son tour le regard sur son filleul. Il avait hériter du talent de sa mère et de la lycanthropie de son père. A cet âge là, c'était un lourd fardeau à porter mais le petit gardait quand même le sourire, et les éclats de rire n'étaient pas rares dans la maison.

Le plus remarquable était que contrairement à son père, il acceptait sa lycanthropie entièrement. Les lendemains de pleine lune étaient aussi beaucoup moins fatigants (personne ne savait si cela venait de la capacité qu'il avait hérité de sa mère où si c'était dû à sa naissance) et il n'avait pas besoin de potion tue-loup pour se contrôler. A vrai dire, on comprenait par sa gestuelle qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec le loup, ce qui le rendait beaucoup moins dangereux.

Il arrivait aussi très bien à contrôler son apparence et garder la grande majorité du temps les cheveux brun aux yeux bleus, ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon.

Teddy avait hérité du tempérament doux de son père et joyeux de sa mère, ce qui faisait de lui un enfant très apprécié, et si au fur et à mesure la lycanthropie se faisait accepter dans la société, un reste de racisme restait encré dans celle-ci. Malgré tout, le fait que Teddy soit infecté passait petit à petit dans l'oublie, car sa gentillesse passait au dessus de toute méchanceté. Toutefois ses changements d'apparence occasionnels ne cessaient de surprendre son entourage.

Teddy s'aperçut de l'attention dont il était victime, et fit un grand sourire. De petites fossettes creusaient ses joues et rendit Sirius et peu plus fasciné par le petit.

Après un instant, il regarda son propre filleul. Il avait beaucoup de questions plus existentielles que les dernières nouvelles du monde magique. La problématique qui se posait en cet instant était comment il allait pouvoir se loger. Il avait légué le square à son filleul et celui-ci l'utilisait déjà. De plus son compte avait été transféré à la même personne.

Même s'il voulait passer du temps avec Harry, il n'avait eu à aucun moment l'intention de s'imposer. De plus, le fils de son meilleur ami était étudiant et avoir un autre poids sur ces épaules n'était pas ce qu'il avait besoin pour le moment. Après tout, il avait déjà Teddy.

Harry envoya le petit faire la sieste. Ils allaient pouvoir parler de choses sérieuses.

« -Je pense que tu veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans l'avenir. Je voudrais te rassurer, mais à vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Tu pourrais refaire ton travail d'avant, auror, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils puissent te reprendre. Même si tu as été innocenté, la population garde quand même de toi le souvenir de quelqu'un à moitié fou et d'un assassin. Je ne peux donc pas te garantir quoi que ce soit à ce niveau là. Pour ce qui est de l'héritage que tu m'as légué, je peux tout te rendre si tu veux, cela ne me pose pas de problèmes, juste si tu veux me laisser le temps de tout déménager.

\- Tu peux garder le square si tu veux, je n'en ai ni besoin ni de bon souvenir ici. Je suis même impressionné que tu es pu enlever la marâtre, j'avais pourtant essayé tout les sorts que j'avais en ma possession pour l'arracher au mur, allant jusqu'à vouloir le faire écrouler, mais tout mes essais ont échoué. Tu as fait ici un chez soit, et il est hors de question que je t'y enlève. Pour ce qui est de l'argent, je ne peux pas dire que je n'en ai pas besoin, car malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais donc essayer de trouver un petit emploi qui me servira de gagne pain, je n'ai pas vraiment une grande nécessité de plus. Si cela ne te dérange pas, pendant quelque temps je viendrais loger ici et une fois le premier salaire gagné, j'irais louer un petit studio. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'importuner plus que je le fais pour le moment.

\- Sirius, laisse moi s'il te plais te rendre l'héritage, ou au moins ce que contenait ton compte en banque. De toute façon à un moment ou à un autre j'y serais obligé, ton retour parmi les vivants fait que je suis obligé de te rendre les biens que j'ai acquis grâce à ton testament. De plus, tu en as besoin, quoi que tu en dises. Rappelle toi aussi que je n'ai pas que ton héritage et que sans lui je reste loin d'être démuni. Et je me sentirais vraiment très mal si tu le refuserais. Ta réinsertion ici risque de ne pas être facile et d'être très longue. Et sans biens monétaires, tu risques de ne pas pouvoir faire grand choses. »

L'ancien prisonnier prit une profonde inspiration. Puis expira l'air lentement. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas contredire son filleul. Il avait l'air d'y avoir beaucoup réfléchi, et cela se sentait. Ses réflexions étaient loin d'être injustifiées.

Il accepta donc, légèrement à contre cœur. Il savait pourtant qu'il allait en avoir besoin, et grâce au don d'Harry, il pourrait aller emménager ailleurs plus vite que ce qu'il avait pensé. Pourtant Sirius avait envie de prendre un nouveau départ. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de son filleul pour savoir que sa réinsertion dans la société sorcière ne se ferait pas facilement. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie de continuer sa vie comme s'il n'avait jamais été enfermé à tord à Azkaban, comme si ses meilleurs amis l'avait laissé seul.

S'il aurait été honnête envers lui-même, il aurait même admis qu'il se sentait démuni. Il avait toujours réussit à échapper aux pires traquenards, mais ses meilleurs amis n'étaient jamais bien loin pour l'épauler. Mais il était maintenant seul et n'avait en aucun cas l'intention d'être un fardeau supplémentaire pour Harry. Il n'avait pour l'instant aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire et encore moins où. Pour le moment, seul comptait le fait qu'il soit près de son filleul.

« - J'allais oublier de te prévenir, je compte inviter le professeur Mc Gonagall, Hagrid et les Weasley dans les prochains jours afin de fêter ton retour, les premiers devraient arriver demain dans la matinée. Ne sois donc pas surpris si tu te fais réveiller en sursaut ! »

Puis Harry partit en rigolant. En voyant cela, Sirius retrouva temporairement le sourire. Son passage à travers le voile l'avait étonnamment assagi et son esprit était pour ainsi dire, en paix. Il avait eu peur pendant un instant que la guerre ai eu un impact irrémédiablement néfaste sur son filleul, mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas.

Il le rejoignit quelque minute plus tard dans la cuisine. Harry était en train de tranquillement bosser, ce qui le surprit légèrement. Qui aurait cru qu'il se mette au travail de lui-même, sans Hermione pour lui adjoindre de se mettre au boulot ? Trop peu de monde sans doute. Dans un certain sens, il voyait son reflet à travers son filleul. Casse-cou mais en même terriblement intelligent, toujours partant pour de nouvelles aventures. Et pourtant, pour ceux qui voyaient un peu plus loin que les apparences, un jeune homme blessé et dont les voies de la reconstruction était semée d'embûches.

De sa vie, Sirius n'avait tué qu'en dernière nécessité et au nombre de trois fois. Il n'avait jamais été destiné à assassiner, contrairement à Harry. Et rien que pour cela, Harry ne s'était remis du fait d'avoir abattu un homme, aussi immonde soit-il, que très tardivement. Encore maintenant, Sirius voyait les plis d'amertume qui zébrés sont visage, le vieillissant. Et pourtant c'était un homme fort. Il avait réussit malgré tout à se pardonner, ainsi que pardonner à la population son s'était rouvert aux autres, laissant ses amis se rapprocher de lui mais surtout avait permis à Ginny de pouvoir réellement prendre soins de lui. Grâce aux petits attentions quotidiennes que lui apportait la petite rousse, telles que les biscuits qui trônaient sur la table de la cuisine enfin réaménagée, elle avait sût se rendre indispensable au brin en plus de se faire aimer par celui-ci. Elle avait évité ainsi un bon nombre de rechute qui aurait pu être grave. Il n'avait pas deviné tout cela seul. Le bout de femme était venu lui parler de Harry ma veille, pendant que celui-ci prenait sa douche. Elle lui avait décrit rapidement par quoi son filleul était passé pour se remettre de cette guerre.

Pour lui, rien n'avait été aussi rose que ce qu'avaient décrit les médiats. Il avait enduré, et l'endure toujours mais cela était devenu supportable, une profonde culpabilité pour ses proches qui avaient été tués pendant la guerre. C'était pour lui de sa faute s'ils étaient morts et seul l'insistance de ses amis avait peu a peu effacée celle-ci. De plus, il avait été harcelé par les médias qui le suivirent à ses moindre déplacements, essayèrent de briser l'enchantement du square afin de pouvoir observer son intérieur. Il avait dû prendre l'habitude de faire ses courses dans des supermarchés moldu pour être quelque peu tranquille. Cela l'avait d'autant plus énervé que Teddy était à sa charge et qu'il ne pouvait pas le promener à l'extérieur. La seule fois où il avait essayé c'était dans un parc sorcier (les cheveux bleus de Teddy pouvait en effet poser quelques problèmes) et cela avait été un fiasco total. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour être repéré, pas plus de quinze pour ne plus pouvoir faire un pas, et vingt minutes suffirent pour qu'un journaliste plus maladroit que les autres renverse la poussette où se tenait Teddy. Il était alors tombé dans une rage incontrôlable et le journaliste n'avait survécu de peu.

Depuis, il évité au maximum d'être vu en public et prenait dans le cas contraire du polynectar afin de pouvoir être tranquille.

Ginny lui avait aussi dit que le fait d'avoir découvert qu'il pouvait faire revenir son parrain d'entre le voile avait profondément aidé à sa reconstruction. L'effet avait quasiment été immédiat. Il avait retrouvé le sourire en un temps record et riait plus franchement qu'avant.

Elle s'en alla peu après car Harry venait de sortir de la douche. Il avait ensuite pensé à tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, retardant ainsi son sommeil.

Il passèrent un après-midi tranquillement, Sirius lisant l'équivalent de cinq ans de Gazette du sorcier qu'Hermione lui avait fait parvenir et il essayait tant bien que mal de tout digérer afin de rattraper son retard. Harry, quant à lui, préparé son sujet pour l'Ecole d'Aurors. On entendait juste de temps en temps le bruit d'un biscuit que quelqu'un grignote. Teddy faisait encore la sieste et Ginny était partie à son travail qui consistait à aider son frère dans la boutique de Farces et Attrapes.

Le silence régnait donc dans la cuisine jusqu'à tard dans l'après midi. Sirius lisait vite la gazette en éliminant tout les articles qui concernaient Harry. Et il y en avait vraiment beaucoup. Il finit donc tout le paquet de journaux en fin d'après midi et prit le journal d'aujourd'hui. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se désintéresser du grand titre qui traitait de son retours parmi le monde vivant. Il ne le lut donc pas mais s'arrêta très vite sur les photos qui accompagnaient l'article.

Après un moment où il resta figé sur ses interrogations, il remonta sur l'article en question et le lut avec attention, en sautant tout de même le passage sur lui-même.

Un instant de méditation plus tard, il tira son filleul de son exposé.

« - Oui ?

\- Lis ça. C'est très intéressant. Enfin, je… Lis et tu comprendra »

Il tendit le journal à Harry et celui-ci, voyant le titre, se demanda dans son fort intérieur ce qu'il pouvait trouver intéressant à un article qui parlait de lui-même. Pour ne pas vexer son parrain, il prit quand même le temps de lire l'article en question. Qui ne commençait pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu. Il releva la tête et Sirius pu voir l'air surpris qui peignait le visage de son filleul. C'était aussi sans doute le reflet du sien.

Après quelque instant de méditation, Harry repris sa lecture. Une fois qu'il eu fini, il relut encore une seconde fois au cas où il aurait sauté une étape importante ou qu'il aurait mal compris. Mais ce fut le même message que précédemment qui lui parvint. Il laissa tomber le journal sur la table. Quelques secondes plus tard, il prit la poudre de cheminette pour appeler Hermione. C'était son réflexe lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

En effet, si les études lui avaient appris quelque chose de réellement essentiel, c'était bien que les coïncidences n'existaient pas. Et encore moins de cette ampleur. L'air grave de Sirius lui apprit que lui aussi savait. Après tout, c'était aussi un ancien Auror.

Il pria Hermione de venir au plus vite avec Ron au square. Il savait qu'elle ne lisait la Gazette qu'une fois le soir venu devant un tasse de thé et des cookies au chocolat. C'était son petit penchant que seul ses amis les plus proches connaissaient. Et donc qu'elle ne connaissait pas la nouvelle.

C'est un Hermione à l'air joyeuse qui entra dans le square, accompagnée d'un Ron qui avait l'air tout aussi joyeux.

Même l'air grave des deux autres occupants de la pièce ne parvenaient pas à leur faner leur sourire. Harry les accueillis mais l'air perdu et grave qu'il affichait parvint tout de même à interroger ses amis sur le motif de leur venu. Harry ne leur en avait pas parler lorsqu'il leur avait prié de venir. Tout heureux qu'ils étaient, ils ne s'étaient pas plus posés de questions et étaient venus le plus rapidement possible. Il les fit s'asseoir autour de la table et leur tandis le journal.

Comme le firent le précédent lecteur, ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi il lui tendait l'article. Ils savaient déjà que Sirius était en vie, c'étaient après tout eux les deux autres personnes qui avaient participé au rituel pour le faire revenir parmi eux. Et comme le fit Harry, ils lurent quand même pour ne pas vexer leur hôte. Ils furent eux aussi surprit de voir le début de l'article, qui ne commençait pas du tout comme ils l'avaient attendu.

Ce fût étonnamment Ron qui prit la parole

« - Si j'ai bien tout compris, Snape serait revenu lui aussi. C'est très étrange. Trop sans doute. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça que tu nous as appelé.

\- En effet. C'est une coïncidence beaucoup trop grande pour en être une. Il n'est pas précisé dans l'article comment cela est possible. Enfin, étant donné que c'est de Snape que l'on parle, je ne suis absolument pas étonné que nous n'ayons pas plus d'informations.

\- Comme vous l'avez dit les garçons, c'est beaucoup trop gros. Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? Vous êtes revenu le même jour. Rien que pour ça, c'est suspect. Il faudra en parler avec les autres demain. Il faut aussi que l'on ai une entrevue avec Snape pour savoir par quel moyen son retour à la vie c'est fait. Je peux parier tout ce que l'on a qu'il le sait mais ne veut rien dire. »

Hermione se tut. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient aucunes données sur les derniers événements mettant à l'avant son ancien professeur. Beaucoup trop de composontes étaient en jeux. Peut être que les deux retours parmi le monde vivant n'avaient aucun rapport l'un avec l'autre, ou sinon ils avaient tout en commun et se rejoignaient dans un même but.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Ils mirent de côté pour un certain temps les nouvelles qui leurs étaient parvenues. Ce n'était pas par manque de temps ni flemmardise mais juste qu'ils savaient que sans l'aide de leur ancien professeur, toutes recherches préalables n'avaient aucun sens.

Peu de temps après, Ginny revint de son travail. Teddy, qui s'était réveillé entre temps, alla dire bonjour à toute la tablée pour ensuite s'installer sur les genoux de Sirius. Celui-ci le faisait rire en faisant le fou. Ils s'étaient tout les deux attachés l'un à l'autre à une grande vitesse. Ginny avait quant à elle un ventre bien arrondi par la grossesse qui s'approchait des huit mois et demi.

En voyant toute la troupe attablée, il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour commencer à faire un festin pour le soir. Elle avait hérité du talent de sa mère en cuisine, talent qui faisait furieusement défaut à ses frères. Heureusement pour Ron, ce glouton avait une femme qui elle aussi savait se servir d'un couteau et qui lui mitonnait des petits plats avec plaisir.

D'ailleurs, Hermione alla prêter main forte à son amie. Elles commencèrent à parler à voix basse entre elles, s'éloignant des hommes pour pouvoir être tranquilles. Harry était le seul parmi eux à savoir cuisiner, mais il ne le faisait que très peu avec plaisir car cela lui rappelait trop les Dursley. Les rares fois où il le faisait, c'était pour préparer un dîner en amoureux pour Ginny et lui.

Les garçons pendant ce temps là parlèrent de tout et de rien, des dernières rumeurs au Ministère et du fait que celui-ci était un crétin. Teddy quant à lui commençait quand même à s'ennuyer. Se tendant tant bien que mal sur les genoux de Sirius, il tentait d'attraper un biscuit. Ce ne fut pas une manœuvre qui paya car ils étaient vraiment trop loin de lui. En le voyant s'agiter et tendre la main en vain vers le plateau qui contenait les petits gâteaux, il prit pitié et rapprocha le plat. Teddy lui sourit et le remercia en lui faisant un grand sourire où il manquait une dent. Il commença alors à manger lentement le biscuit. Une fois qu'il eu fini, il se tourna vers Sirius.

« - Tonton Sirius, est-ce que toi aussi t'as un bébé comme tata Zinny va en avoir un ?

\- Dis donc chenapan, j'ai l'air assez vieux pour en avoir un ? Attention à ta réponse petit, ma vengeance pourrait être terrible ! »

Teddy commença à rigoler et gigota un peu plus sur Sirius.

« - Ben siiii ! Même que t'es plus vieux que tata Zinny ! Et tata Zinny, ben elle, elle va avoir un bébé ! Alors pourquoi t'as pas de bébé ? Hein, pourquoi tonton Sirius ? »

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Personne ne savait par ailleurs si le plus âgé d'entre eux avait déjà vécu une vraie histoire d'amour avant Azkaban. Et à partir de son enfermement, les chances d'avoir une relation sérieuse s'étaient sérieusement diminuées. Pourtant il répondit en gardant le sourire.

« - Dis tout de suite que je suis un vieux pépé ! Sale gosse va !

\- Mais pourquoi tonton Sisi ? »

Ses cheveux étaient devenus bleus sous la curiosité évidente dont faisait preuve le petit.

« - Jamais eu le temps ! Que veux-tu, je suis un homme très occupé moi !

\- Je suis sûr que c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que t'as jamais eu de namoureuse ! Et même moi z'en ai une !

\- Teddy, enfin !

\- Ben quoi tonton Harry ? C'est la vérité !

\- Laisse, et bien oui j'ai jamais eu d'amoureuse, j'étais vraiment trop occupé pour sa ! »

Satisfait, Teddy se repelotonna contre le torse du plus âgé et ne tarda pas à jouer avec un bout de nappe.

Les autres reprirent petit à petit leur conversations d'avant l'interruption du gamin mais tous pensèrent en leur fort intérieur qu'il était bien dommage qu'il n'ai jamais eu ce sentiment de plénitude quand on trouvait notre âme sœur.

Teddy, métamorphmage et loup-garou dans son état, se fit la promesse de trouver la personne qui sera la namoureuse de tonton Sisi, comme ça lui aussi il pourra être heureux.

A la fin du repas, une fois que l'estomac de Ron bien remplit, Hermione se leva, toute rougissante. Son mari suivit l'initiative mais laissa tout de même la parole à sa femme.

« - Alors voilà, avec Ron on voulait vous inviter à manger pour vous annoncer la nouvelle, mais je peux pas me retenir plus longtemps. J'avais des nausées les matins, enfin je sais pas trop comment vous le dire alors voila, je suis allé hier chez le médecin et… Et je suis enceinte ! De trois mois à ce que m'a dit le docteur ! »

Après un bref moment de silence incrédule, toute la tablée se leva pour aller féliciter chaudement le couple, tout le monde étant très content pour eux. On voyait qu'ils étaient vraiment heureux d'attendre le petit bout. Harry prit l'initiative d'aller chercher du champagne et des boissons sans alcool pour les femmes et pour Teddy pour fêter l'événement à venir.

Ils se réinstallèrent tous à table et burent leur verre en l'honneur de l'occasion.

« - Harry, on voulait aussi te dire qu'on te nomme parrain de notre enfant. Alors s'il nous arrive quoi que se soit, surtout, on veut que tu nous jure de prendre soin de lui. Et que tu le couvre de cadeaux à noël aussi ! »

Et elle fondit en larmes. A vrai dire, même si elle paraissait confiante, elle était morte de peur. Être une bonne mère n'était pas quelque chose que l'on apprenait dans les livres et elle voulait élever son enfant le mieux possible. Elle savait aussi que pour un temps, elle ne pourrait plus faire tout ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude. Elle avait à partir de maintenant une autre vie qui dépendait d'elle. De plus même si elle se sentait prête, qu'est ce qui lui disait que c'était réellement le cas ? Rien, et cela l'angoissait.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et Ron vint lui serrer la main. Ils savaient tout le deux les causes de ses tracas. L'un car cela faisait maintenant quelque années qu'il vivait au quotidien avec sa femme et savait comment elle fonctionnait, l'autre parce que la sienne avait vécu la même chose et de part son état de meilleur ami, savait lui aussi comment Hermione réfléchissait. Doucement, Hermione reprit contenance et Harry lui donna sa réponse.

« J'accepte avec une immense joie d'être le parrain du bout de choux qui sera votre enfant. Je prend la responsabilité de l'élever comme le mien dans le cas où il vous arriverez malheur. Je promet aussi de le couvrir de cadeaux à noël et pour ses anniversaires, de lui apprendre les pires bêtises que Georges ne lui aura pas apprises auparavant, de l'embêter aussi souvent que je le pourrais. Je promet que si besoin est, je le prendrais sous mon toit, que s'il ne vous supporte plus, ma porte sera grande ouverte, de le considérer comme ma propre famille car c'est ce qu'il sera. Je promet d'être un bon parrain, quelqu'un sur qui il pourra compter. »

Au milieu de son discourt, Harry se mis à pleurer doucement, car il pensait chaque mots qu'il avait dit. Le reste de la pièce aussi, sauf Teddy qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Tous avaient un sentiment d'allégresse tel qu'ils en avaient tous versé une larme.

Sirius superposait aussi le discourt qu'il avait tenu à James lorsque celui-ci lui avait proposé d'être le parrain de son fils. Il se rappelait chaque mot qu'il lui avait dit en lui répondant, le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti sur le moment. Le même que lorsqu'il était allé voir Lily et James qui l'attendaient à la maternité, et où un petit poupon gazouillait gaîment dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Aujourd'hui, même s'il n'avait pas tenu tout les engagements de parrain, il sût que la bande des maraudeurs serait fière de voir ce qu'était devenus leurs enfants.

Il sut alors que son rôle en tant que parrain prenait fin maintenant, même s'il ne cesserait jamais de l'être.

Le manoir était vraiment dans un sale état. Finalement, Severus n'avait pas attendu pour aller faire un repérage. Il avait raison car en voyant son état, il sut qu'il en aurait pour quelque mois pour tout retaper.

Pour l'instant il devait aller voir sur le toit. S'il était en phase de décrépitude, cela ralentirait d'autant plus sa progression qu'il faudrait refaire toute la toiture.

Ses nouveaux pouvoirs de vampires l'aidèrent à y monter. Il avait gagné en force et en souplesse et avait acquit un sens de l'équilibre extrêmement affiné qui étaient des atouts majeurs quand on voulait grimper sur des toits ou des falaises. Il avait fait d'autre recherches dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et il avait apprit, après avoir lu bon nombre de bouquins qui déblatéraient des absurdités (pas la peine de se demander pourquoi la population a peur des vampires), qu'il pouvait, en fonction de sa puissance et de son âge, avoir une ou plusieurs formes animales. Il n'avait pas encore testé celle-ci mais cela ne serait tarder.

A sa grande surprise, le toit était en assez bon état. Seules quelques tuiles étaient cassées mais d'un reparo il les remit en état. Il prit quand même le temps de regarder la charpente mais à son grand soulagement celle-ci n'était pas pourrie.

Il redescendit peu après, il n'avait plus rien à y faire.

Il entra dans le manoir et les gongs grincèrent au mouvement des portes qui avaient été mises à mal mal par le temps et la pluie. Le vestibule était dans un mauvais état mais rien n'était irréparable. Il continua son chemin et vit des vestiges de la vie de son père. Des bouteilles par ici par là étaient dispatchées à partir du hall d'entrée. Il les élimina d'un sort.

Il continua son exploration. Les lieux étaient de moins en moins bien « entretenus ».Il arriva enfin à l'endroit où son père avait mis le feu. Heureusement les pompiers étaient intervenus à temps mais il était nécessaire de le reconstruire entièrement. Il soupira. Il en aurait pour quelque mois pour remettre en état le manoir et il avait pas vraiment que ça à faire. D'un autre côté, il avait maintenant bien plus de temps qu'un être humain normal pour tout accomplir.

Severus avait un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne faisait plus partie de la race humaine. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait changé de statut, bien loin de là, mais il réfléchissait bien trop comme avant. Il savait qu'à partir de maintenant, le temps n'aurait plus le même effet sur lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre comme base le temps impartie pour un être lambda. Ce qui pour lui prendrait une dizaines de mois voir une à deux années entières ne prendrait plutôt que deux à trois mois.

Il fallait aussi qu'il s'entretienne avec un autre vampire. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps. En effet, les nouveaux laissaient une empreinte magique très reconnaissable pour leur paire et ceux-ci avaient l'habitude, à ce qu'il avait lu dans un bouquin qui avait l'air plutôt bien informé, de venir voir les nouveau créé afin de leur faire part de certaine choses qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément censés savoir avant. Beaucoup pourrait croire qu'il y avait un but non avouable dans ce genre de démarche mais pour les vampires ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient bien trop peu pour avoir un quelconque intérêt à s'exterminer entre eux. Le seul moment où il devenaient extrêmement dangereux restait quand on s'approchait de trop près à leur calice. Et même les vampires qui étaient pour ainsi dire immortels n'en menait pas large quand c'était le cas.

En attendant, Minerva l'avait persuadé de venir le lendemain chez les Potter. Il n'y allait pas de gaîté de cœur car il savait que cela voudrait dire de voir Black. Or il avait envie de repartir de zéro. Plus de haine ni rien. Et il n'y avait que très peu de chance que son ancienne Némésis soit du même avis, il était bien trop immature pour ça. Il prit aussi la décision, quelque peu irréfléchie et irréalisable, qu'il lui pardonnerait toute ses années de souffrances s'il se comportait bien avec lui. Pour repartir à zéro, il fallait aussi savoir effacer les anciennes rancœurs. S'il se comportait comme à l'époque de Poudlard, non seulement il ne lui pardonnerait plus rien, mais il se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais le voir et de le faire sortir de sa vie à jamais. Malgré tout, il semblait que leur destin était très étroitement liés. Ils étaient nés la même année, s'étaient fait ennemis l'un de l'autre dès le premier jour, et ils revenaient aussi à la vie le même jour. A croire que mère destin avait décidé de faire en sorte qu'il ait toujours ce clébard entre les pattes.

Il s'assit par terre et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'avait plus envie de combattre, il avait assez donné pendant sa vie précédente. Il avait maintenant l'espoir d'une vie tranquille, une belle vie aux côtés d'un calice qui l'aimait. Il espérait vraiment que cette seconde chance allait lui être donnée.

Soudain, il secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre. Tout se passerait sans doute bien. Et sinon il ferait face. Et puis peut être qu'il ne serait pas la et il devrait juste supporter la tribus Weasley. Juste la supporter.

Il se releva, secoua sa robe et se remis à l'exploration du manoir. En entrant dans les cuisines, il se dit qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à la remettre en état. Si son calice voudrait s'installer avec lui (et il en avait besoin), il lui faudrait un endroit pour se nourrir. Et ce n'était pas une cuisine complètement défoncée qui allait faire l'affaire. Il songea rapidement à ce que les moldus proposait en équipement électroménagers si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. C'était plutôt avantageux comme système mais malheureusement les appareils électrique fonctionnaient mal voir pas du tout dans une maison appartenant à un sorcier. Il y avait bien trop de magie qui faisait une sorte de dôme protecteur empêchant le bon transfert de données de part et d'autre de la maison. De plus, les protections qu'il aller ajouter autours de la maison allait accentuer ces effets.

Pourtant, après réflexion, Severus se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il faudrait légèrement modifier le fonctionnement des machines pour qu'elles marchent à la demande et sans électricité afin de pouvoir assurer leur effet. Ce ne serait pas forcément facile mais faisable et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il passa ensuite à l'étage du dessus où était situées les chambres. Il constata que toute la literie était à racheter car les matelas étaient vraiment dans un piteux état. Les douches attenantes avaient besoins d'un bon traitement fongicide et leur propreté étaient plus que douteuse mais à part ça elles restaient en bon état.

Il essaya de choisir une chambre qui serait la sienne et celle de son calice et choisi celle qui avait vu sur le jardin. C'était de loin la plus spacieuse et elle était positionnée d'une telle façon qu'on l'on pouvait apercevoir le levé de soleil. A l'époque de son père elle était inoccupée et donc il n'y aurait pas de mauvais souvenir qui flotteraient à la surface de sa mémoire.

Et c'est là qu'un détail le frappa. Cela n'avait en aucun cas rapport avec le manoir en lui même mais comment sa vie avait tournée. Il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte et cela l'étonna quelque peu. Il ne faisait plus des choix pour lui. Il le faisait pour son calice. Sa vie maintenant serait entièrement consacrée à celui-ci. Et cela ne l'effraya pas. Et c'est le constat que le fait qu'il soit enchaîné à un être qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré et qui pouvait le rejeter, et que cela ne lui faisait pas peur qui lui fit peur. Peur parce qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de qui il avait été auparavant et que cela lui allait parfaitement.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit la différence fondamentale entre un homme et un vampire. Un homme, quoi qu'il fasse, était centré sur lui même, sur sa félicité en faisant des actions qui pouvait être idiotes et franchement irréfléchies. Le fait de ne plus avoir le choix effrayait au plus au point les hommes, les rendant coléreux et dangereux. Le sens des responsabilités, les vraies, celles où on a la vie de personnes entre les mains leurs faisait faire des erreurs stupides et les rendaient fous. Le vampire quant à lui, n'avait pour objectifs que de rendre heureux son calice, de le laisser en sécurité. C'était en quelque sorte le prix à payer pour la seconde chance. Contrairement aux humains, ils n'avaient pas peur des responsabilités. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils devaient faire sans se poser de questions. Une seule vie comptait vraiment à leur yeux : celle de leur calice.

Après un bref moment d'arrêt à ces découvertes, il reprit l'exploration des dégâts du manoir. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et se fit la réflexion qu'il serait avantageux de changer la décoration. Mais tout viendrait à temps. Pour le moment ce n'était pas ce qui nécessitait l'attention la plus rapide.

Petit, il avait toujours admiré la bibliothèque du manoir, et maintenant encore plus. Sa mère avait judicieusement placé un sort qui permettait de cacher les livres parlant de magie en les faisant paraître en livres de jardinages. De plus, en regardant de plus près, il découvrit une pièce secrète qui se dévoilait lorsque l'on appuyait sur le chandelier. C'était une sorte d'annexe à la bibliothèque où était entreposés des livres parlant de magie noire et de potions les plus noires qui existent. Un vrai trésor à conserver et à cacher.

Il prit la décision de se mettre au travail maintenant. Il commença à enlever les toiles d'araignée et la poussière qui jonchaient toutes les pièces. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les cuisines pour remettre toutes les robinetteries en marche. Il regarda si des fuites étaient présentent mais il n'en répertoria aucune. Il se tourna ensuite vers une vieille gazinière à la mode sorcière complètement déglinguée et regarda si en attendant de trouver mieux elle fonctionner encore. C'était le cas et il se fit la réflexion qu'il y eu de bonnes surprises jusqu'ici et pria pour que la suite soit pareil. Ce qui se révéla être le cas. Les tables avaient juste eu besoin d'un bon coup de pouce ainsi que la plupart des lustres et commodes pour retrouver leur splendeur d'une époque révolue.

Le manoir commençait enfin à ressembler à quelque chose d'autre qu'une grande cabane lugubre.

Snape monta ensuite dans les étages afin de remettre en état les douches et les toilettes. Ils faudrait qu'il fasse une potion demain dans la matinée afin d'éliminer les moisissures car en plus de ne pas être des plus hygiénique certaines pouvait être nocive. Surtout dans une maison où avait vécu des sorciers. C'était d'ailleurs un de ses sujets de recherches à l'école : les interactions magie-vivant, et il n'avait jamais vraiment trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il restaura aussi les sommiers des lits ainsi que les placards. Quand aux affaires de son père, il y mit le feu en faisant bien attention à ne rien abîmer d'autre en même temps. Il trouva aussi une vieille photo de sa mère qu'il garda soigneusement et la mit dans ses poches.

Finalement, il en avait fait pas mal. Il pensa même à aller regarder le jardin. Ce qu'il y trouva le rempli d'enthousiasme. Beaucoup de plantes rares avait décidé d'élire domicile dans celui-ci et il pourrait en garder et les autres les revendre à prix d'or. En voyant cela, il prit la décision de le laisser dans l'état et son calice verrait s'il voudrait tout remettre en ordre ou le laisser comme tel. Car pour le moment, il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à tout raser mais il se plierait au choix de son compagnon.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la façade du manoir. Il fallait vraiment y faire quelque chose. Les pierres s'était noircies et de la mousse montait graduellement sur celle-ci. Après quelque instant de réflexion, il opta pour le célèbre Evaneso. Le sort avait plus ou moins l'air efficace, mais pour le moment il marchait, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il vint à bout de la façade en une vingtaine de sorts lancés. Quand il eu fini, le manoir avait beaucoup moins l'air sinistre.

L'aube pointait derrière les arbres, il rentra alors à l'intérieur pour essayer de grappiller deux ou trois heures de sommeil. Cela lui avait était amplement suffisant de son vivant et maintenant après un sieste de cette durée il se sentait en pleine forme.

Il se pelotonna contre un fauteuil en un peu plus bon état que les autres et commença à s'assoupir.

Il rêva d'un chien noir, de rire tonitruant et d'yeux noirs. A son réveil, il ne se souvint plus de rien.

Il lui restait encore quelques heures avant de partir chez les Potter. Il décida d'aller du côté moldu afin d'acheter le matériel qu'il lui fallait. De plus ils avaient eux aussi de très bon fongicide qu'il comptait bien utiliser dès aujourd'hui afin de rendre son logis beaucoup plus vivable.

Il alla donc dans un premier temps à Gringotts afin de retirer de l'argent et de faire le change en livre. Il acheta aussi des flacons de différentes tailles et du liquide conservation d'ingrédient de potion. Ainsi, il pourrait ramasser les ingrédients et les revendre. Satisfait, il transplana devant le Chaudron Baveur pour passer du côté de Londres moldus. Il prit ensuite le bus jusqu'au premier magasin d'électroménager venu et acheta une gazinière, un lave vaisselle et un four. A la sortie du magasin, il trouva un coins retiré et peu utilisé pour qu'il puisse réduire tout afin de pouvoir rentrer les différents éléments dans sa poche. Il alla ensuite dans un supermarché, prit des aliments non périssable tels que des pâtes, du riz et des conserves ainsi que de nombreux fongicides différents. Il pensa qu'il était vraiment dommage que les moisissures soient aussi tenaces aux sort de nettoyage, ça lui aurait fait de la peine en moins. Il prit aussi quelques paquets de bougies et se dirigea ensuite vers les caisses. Il réduit encore une fois ces différents achats. Il fit plusieurs autre magasins afin d'acheter la literie et les quelques éléments dont il manquait au manoir.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il lui restait encore deux heures devant lui afin de tout réaménager. Il commença d'abord par les douches où les moisissures en prirent pour leur grade et s'occupa ensuite des chambres.

Il en était à la quatrième quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Le fait que les alarmes n'ai pas sonné aurait dû lui mettre un certaine pression sur les épaules. Mais il savait que s'était un de ses pairs car eux seuls n'enclenchaient pas les systèmes magiques qu'il avait mis en place en rentrant. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour l'accueillir.

« - Je suis désolé si le manoir n'est pas à votre goût. Je n'ai commencé que ce matin à le retaper et ce n'ai malheureusement pas une mince à faire comme vous avez pu le remarquer. De plus je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt, vous avez mis que très peu de temps pour venir me trouver. Vous m'impressionnez, franchement. »

Il se retourna qu'à se moment là et observa son interlocuteur. C'était un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus. Il avait les traits aussi fin que ceux que l'on pouvait observer sur une statue ancienne créée par un sculpteur de génie. Un homme extrêmement beau et dont l'aura de sagesse infinie vous poussez à se confier à lui. Même sans sa peau pâle, tout chez lui criait que c'était un vampire.

Le blond partit à son plus grand étonnement d'un rire tonitruant, celui-ci résonnant dans le manoir où il n'y avait pas eu d'éclats de rire depuis bien trop d'années maintenant.

« - En effet, cette maison n'inspire pas la joie de vivre. Il n'a pas été trop difficile de vous trouver, votre visage est partout sur les journaux depuis bientôt trois jours ! Et puis on flaire les nouveaux venus à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde et c'était moi le plus près ! C'est donc à moi qu'est parvenu la tâche de vous éduquer pour ainsi dire. Enfin, si besoin est, vous l'air de bien vous y connaître, après tout vous m'attendiez ! J'allais oublier les politesses, je m'appelle Luc.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il faille me présenter, vous me connaissez déjà. Sinon j'ai en effet lu quelques livres en attendant, mais la plupart n'est qu'un ramassis d'imbécillité pour cornichons dont j'avais à m'occuper avant ma mort. Autant vous dire que je préfère confirmer auprès de vous ce que j'ai compris des deux trois livres qui m'avaient l'air plutôt crédible. Si vous voulez bien attendre quelques minutes que je finisse ce que je suis en train de faire et nous pourrons parler en toute tranquillité. »

« Minerva,

Vous me voyez dans l'obligation de devoir annuler le rendez-vous qui était prévu pour cet après-midi auprès des Potter.

En effet, une personne dont j'attendais la venue avec impatience s'est jointe à moi en fin de matinée. Je ne peux, et honnêtement, ne veux pas non plus repousser cette rencontre qui est capitale pour la compréhension de mon nouvel état.

Aussi, je vous pris, ma chère amie, de garder ma nouvelle condition secrète aux yeux des autres.

En espérant toute votre indulgence,

Severus Snape »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Harry Potter grogna. Le mystère allait planer un peu plus parce que Mr Snape avait quelque chose de plus important à faire que de venir les voir. Sans même s'excuser ni même de donner une excuse valable !

Tout le monde, Mc Gonagall exceptée, rongeait son frein. Pour tout le monde, l'ancien professeur n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi imbu de lui-même.

Tout comme tout le monde avait l'étrange sentiment que la directrice de Poudlard cachait quelque chose. Un autre leur disait que cela concernait le potionniste.

Ne se laissant pas abattre, Harry proposa de manger les gâteaux qu'avait confectionné sa chère et tendre pour cette réunion. Après tout, le but d'aujourd'hui était surtout de fêter le retour de Sirius parmi eux.

Bientôt, l'ambiance s'allégea pour être de plus en plus animée. Les rires et les blagues commencèrent à fuser de part et d'autre autours de la table.

Le petit Teddy regardait les grandes personnes et songea que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait tout le monde aussi joyeux. Son parrain n'avait retrouvé le sourire que depuis peu de temps et même s'il s'en souvenait que très peu, il n'y avait pas bien longtemps qu'il était avec tata Zinny. Et là tonton Harry était vraiment très heureux et il admira encore plus tonton Sisi pour ça.

Il prit donc la résolution de trouver coûte que coûte son amoureuse pour le remercier.

Sirius, quant à lui, ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger depuis bien des années. S'il aurait été plus objectif, il aurait pensé que c'était depuis qu'il avait jeté Severus dans la gueule de Remus. Il avait eu le poids d'une dette sur les épaules depuis bien trop longtemps, le poids de la dette de vie de Snape.

Il songea un instant que soit sa dette avait bizarrement était payée, soit elle était en train de l'être. Il rejeta bien vite cette idée, il aurait été au courant si cela avait été le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

A la fin de la soirée, une fois Teddy couché et l'ambiance joyeuse retombée, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de relancer l'invitation à Snape et si celui-ci se défilerait encore, ils iraient directement le voir et mettre les choses au point.

« -Je vous propose d'aller aux cuisines. Elle n'est pas en parfaitement état mais néanmoins on peut s'y asseoir. De plus j'ai des affaires à y amener. Je vous pris de me suivre. »

Severus fit signe de le suivre en quitta la chambre ce que son compagnon fit sans rechigner.

Une fois installé sur une des rares chaises bancales qui peuplaient la pièce, il y eu un moment de silence qui commençait petit à petit à perdurer. En effet, étant l'un comme l'autre des vampires, il n'avait pas le besoins de se nourrir et de s'abreuver (sauf de leur calice), et même s'ils pouvaient le faire cela restait cependant désagréable.

Ce fut Severus qui enclencha les hostilités au bout de quelques minutes inconfortables.

« - Nous devrions parler de mon nouvel état n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Je me demandais juste combien de temps vous alliez pouvoir tenir avant de me bombarder de questions. Tant pis pour le bombardement si j'ai bien compris. »

Il se tut devant le regard noir de l'ancien professeur et commença à rire doucement avant de reprendre.

« - Comprenez moi, on fait des paris à chaque nouveaux vampires sur combien de temps ils résistent à la tentation, et je dois vous avouer que vous faites partis des plus patients. Enfin bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Je crois qu'on peut vite passer sur la plupart des croyances pour imbéciles. On ne brûle pas au soleil mais celui-ci reste quand même désagréable, on ne dort pas non plus dans un cercueil mais un peu où on veut, l'ail le crucifix et tout le tintamarre ne nous tue ni nous repousse, on ne se jette pas à la première gorge venu pour vider le pauvre badaud de son sang. Voilà pour la première partie. Des questions ? »

Severus fit non de la tête. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter sur ce rapide topo des croyances sans fondement.

« - Nous pouvons donc passer à la suite qui va un peu plus vous intéresser, je suppose. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, vous pourrez intervenir à tout moment.

Nous allons dans un premier temps parler de vous en tant que vampire. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes mort et vous êtes aussi revenus à la vie par des procédés qui ne sont toujours pas compris à ce jour, et cela pour devenir un vampire. Je voudrais bien vous expliquer pourquoi vous, mais le fait est que personne ne le sait.

Je vais pourtant essayer de vous éclairer sur ce sujet qui est bien mal connu. Nous ne revenons pas à la vie pour rien. Tout sur terre a une fonctionnalité propre et une existence qui est essentielle. Notre retour au monde des vivants n'a ni plus ni moins une cause. Elle varie en fonction des vampires mais chacun d'entre nous à sa raison propre pour son retour.

Le fait que quelqu'un d'autre soit revenu ici bas en même temps que vous à une conséquence directe sur votre statut de vampire. Je peux donc que vous conseiller d'aller le voir afin de savoir ce qu'il en est. Vu votre air, je peux deviner que vous pensiez comme moi. C'est bien, vous êtes un peu plus éclairé que la plupart de la population.

Ensuite, je suppose que vous voudriez parler des calices n'est-ce pas? Vous devez déjà ressentir ce besoin d'être auprès de lui, on le ressent assez tôt. Vous avez dû aussi remarquer que notre vie est centrée autours de celui-ci. Je ne peux démentir car c'est la vérité dans son plus simple appareil. On peut dire que c'est une sorte de compensation pour le fait d'avoir une deuxième chance de vivre. En contrepartie de celle-ci, nous devons prendre soins plus que de tout autre chose de nos calice. La douleur qui survient dans le cas contraire ont rendu fous les rares qui ont essayé de se débarrasser de cette « malédiction ». Ils sont essentielle pour notre survie. Ne l'oubliez jamais. »

Après une courte pose significative, Severus pris la parole.

« Comment reconnaît-on notre calice ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Vous le saurez dès que vous le verrez. Vous aurez l'impression que votre centre de gravité se déplace vers lui et que votre âme est appelée pour le satisfaire. Vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper. Maintenant, quant à la vie d'un couple vampire-calice, il faut savoir que vous vous plierez toujours aux exigences de votre moitié. Je vous rassure, il est toujours possible d'argumenter, on ne devient pas de simple petits toutous bien obéissants. Mais sur certains points il aura les pleins pouvoirs. Il vous faut être conscient de ceci. Vous ne pourrez en aucun cas le forcer à quoi que ce soit. En définitive, je dirais que c'est lui qui porte la culotte. Malgré tout, vous aurez aussi quelque fois des élans de domination. C'est notre nature qui veut ça. C'est un mécanisme qui se met en place pour réaffirmer notre position par rapport à la relation calice-vampire. C'est en quelque sorte une façon pour nous de dire « tu m'appartiens ».

J'allais presque oublier. Vous mordrez à certain moment votre calice. Vous en sentirez le besoin, car c'est nul autre chose qu'essentiel pour vous. Vous le sentirez et surtout, ne le combattez pas. Vous n'avez encore jamais eu conscience réellement que vous habitez une autre nature que celle à laquelle vous vous êtes habitué de votre vivant et si vous voulez rester un peu plus dans l'ignorance ne combattez pas cet instinct là. Vous verrez alors la bête qui sommeille en vous se réveiller et croyez moi, autant votre calice ne craint rien lors de la morsure, autant vous, sous l'emprise de la bête, vous serez effrayé de sa bestialité. Croyez moi, ne combattez surtout pas ce genre d'instinct. C'est le seul vrai conseil que je peux vous donner. »

Il regarda Severus d'un air grave. Tout chez lui ne laissait aucune place à une protestation. L'ancien maître des potions sut en voyant l'expression de Luc qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas déroger à cette règle. Pour son propre bien.

Après quelques secondes de silence, son interlocuteur repris son discours.

« - Passons à autre chose. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que vous avez développé certains pouvoir. Je ne sais pas exactement lesquels car ils peuvent varier d'un vampire à un autre. Ils sont aussi non exhaustif. Ceux qu'on retrouve par contre sur chacun d'entre nous et une vision plus ou moins très développée, une force qui l'est tout autant. Ensuite il y a les plus fréquent comme pouvoir communiquer avec certains animaux, détecter les sorts incrustés dans des objets et j'en passe. De toute façon vous les découvrirez en temps voulu, comme on dit, chaque chose en son temps ! D'autres questions ?

\- En effet, j'ai découvert que certains d'entre nous pouvaient changer de forme, des sortes d'animingus. Est-ce vrai ?

\- C'est exact. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit les pouvoirs que détiennent les vampires sont facultatifs. Vous pourriez très bien l'avoir tout comme vous ne pourriez pas l'obtenir. Tout dépend de vous en fait. Et comme pour les autres pouvoirs, vous le découvrirez en temps voulu et si vous l'avez, cela va de soit. De plus, il n'est pas non plus très fréquent. En faite, seul peu de vampire le possède. Encore moins peuvent prendre plusieurs formes et se changer à volonté. Dans un certain sens, la magie ne veut pas qu'on abuse d'elle. Elle nous a fait revivre et nous a donné d'étranges pouvoirs mais il nous reste à tous l'étrange impression qu'il ne faut pas en abuser. Bien sûr, pour les pouvoirs lambda de sorciers, il n'y a aucun problème mais on a tous une gène qui s'installe en nous lorsqu'on abuse de ceux de vampire. C'est une sorte de credo pour qu'on vive simplement. »

Il y eu alors un long silence méditatif qui s'installa parmi eux. C'est vrai que Severus n'avait pour l'instant pas encore abusé des pouvoirs qu'il avait en sa possession. En vérité, il ne savait même pas s'il allait vraiment tous les utiliser un jour. Et pourtant sa vie allait être longue.

C'était en quelque sorte rassurant qu'il y ai une bride sur leurs pouvoirs. Cela limitait réellement les chances qu'un vampire veuille devenir un mage noir.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si tout les vampires pensaient comme lui. Un pressentiment lui disait que oui mais mieux valait vérifier auprès de son guide.

« - Sommes-nous tous pacifiques ?

Je voudrais vous répondre par oui mais à vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Notre nature veut que nous soyons discrets sur bon nombre de choses. Nous ne nous dévoilons que peu à nos paires et seuls nos calices savent réellement ce qu'il en retourne. Malgré tout, je pense que la majorité d'entre nous aspire juste à une éternité tranquille auprès de notre aimé. Aussi, à n'en pas douter, un bon nombre de complots ont été manigancés part des vampires. Sans doutes certains ont dû commencer à voir le temps long et un peu d'animation ne les rebutait pas.

\- Je vois... »

C'est vrai qu'au bout d'un certain temps la vie devait devenir monotone et que l'idée d'un peu d'animation avait dû plaire à plus d'un. Personnellement, il ne se voyait pas comploter dans le dos des autres. Après tout, il avait assez eu de cachotteries pour toute sa vie. Maintenant, il n'aspirait plus qu'à la tranquillité auprès de son calice. Le reste n'importait peu.

Il discutèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien.

Quand Luc repartit, les vingt-trois heures avaient sonné depuis bien longtemps mais il restait à Severus bon nombre de choses auxquelles penser. Même s'il s'était bien vite habitué à sa nouvelle situation, beaucoup d'éléments étaient à prendre en considération.

Il décida qu'il y penserait à tête reposée, pour l'instant tout était encore trop embrouillé pour pouvoir y mettre de l'ordre correctement et efficacement. Au lieu de ça, il commença la rénovation de la cuisine.

Cela lui prit une bonne partie de la nuit car il devait mettre les différents équipements en état de marcher dans une maison sorcière. Même si le processus était maintenant devenu limpide pour lui, il restait quand même assez long à mettre en place.

Ensuite, il regarda le résultat. Les cuisines restaient lugubres mais elles étaient dorénavant fonctionnelles, ce qui était le principal.

Quand arriva l'aube, Severus prit l'initiative d'envoyer un message à Minerva afin de prendre le thé ensemble le lendemain. Il ne prenait que peu souvent la peine d'inviter du monde chez lui et pourtant son instinct lui dit à ce moment là de le faire. Et comme à son habitude, il le suivit sans chercher à comprendre. De toute façon, il saurait bien assez tôt de quoi il en retourne.

Il alla se coucher et trois heures plus tard, en pleine forme, il descendit les escaliers qui menaient au petit salon, là où les hiboux se rendaient pour délivrer le courrier.

Son amie lui avait répondu que ce serait avec plaisir mais qu'elle devait garder le filleul à Potter en ce dimanche. Celui-ci avait décidé de s'octroyer, avec ses amis et sa famille, un long week-end pour se retrouver ensemble et le gamin ne pourrait en aucun cas les suivre car il ne pourrait pas tenir le rythme. De plus, la grand-mère du petit se trouvait alitée et donc ne pouvait le garder. Minerva s'était donc portée volontaire pour rester auprès de lui et il lui incombait donc de le surveiller.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour faire le lien entre ce que lui avait dit son instinct et le fait que le lycanthrope miniaturisé soit obligé de venir chez lui. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui allait se passer à cette rencontre, mais le fait est que le petit allait sans doute jouer un rôle majeur dans la suite des événements. Il ne pouvait pas encore dire lesquels avec précision mais ce ne serait qu'une question de temps.

Severus avait toujours eu un instinct bien plus développé que celui de ses paires. Grâce à lui, il s'était sorti de beaucoup de situations qui nécessitaient un doigté exceptionnel. Il ne pouvait pas dire que s'il avait survécu jusqu'à la bataille finale n'était dû qu'au fait qu'il est un bon instinct, cela serait renier énormément d'actions et de dérobades que seule son intelligence avait sut maîtriser. Ce n'était même pas de l'orgueil, car il avait déjà rencontré des personnes ayant un meilleur instinct que lui mais qui s'étaient vite retrouvées six pieds sous terre à cause d'une maladresse. Lui avait survécu bien plus longtemps.

Pourtant son instinct s'était véritablement accru. Il ne savait pas si pour tout les vampires s'était pareil ou si cela pouvait être dû à ses nouveaux pouvoirs uniquement, mais les faits étaient là. Ce serait maintenant un pur suicide que de renier et de faire le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait. Il le savait.

Il décida pour le moment qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour le petit salon. En effet, il allait y accueillir Minerva et le fils à Lupin, il fallait donc rendre l'endroit légèrement moins décrépit qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Pour cela, il prit la décision de changer le papier peint. Rien que cela allait égailler la pièce et le rendre un peu moins sordide. Il pensa aussi à acheter de la moquette car la pierre nue du sol rendait tout effort vain, sa noirceur avait tendance à assombrir considérablement son environnement.

Mais pour se faire, il devait aller vendre certaines plantes qui se trouvaient dans son jardin. Il n'avait en aucun cas l'envie de vider son coffre de banque quand il pouvait se faire de l'argent en vendant des produits à des apothicaires.

Grâce à son ancien métier, il savait ceux auxquels il faillait se méfier et ceux à qui ont pouvait faire confiance dans les limites du raisonnable.

Il prit donc ses instruments qui lui permettait de prélever ce qu'il lui fallait sans faire de dommages collatéraux. C'était des instruments magiques proches des sécateurs tout en étant complètement dissociés, et ceux pour différentes raisons dont les principales étaient le fait qu'ils étaient ensorcelés afin de cicatriser au mieux les plantes sur lesquelles on prélevait, etqu'ils permettaient aussi à celle-ci de pouvoir facilement remplacer l'élément manquant.

Il passa la majorité de la matinée dans le jardin à faire ses réserves et à préparer les différents éléments nécessaires à la vente. Le reste, il le passa à faire le tour des boutiques d'apothicaires et à chercher ce qu'il lui fallait afin de pouvoir redécorer son petit salon. Il prit quelques éléments qui pourraient lui être utiles plus tard ainsi que du thé et des biscuits pour le lendemain.

En regardant les restaurants qui peuplaient les avenues des villes moldus, il pensa que cela lui faisait encore bizarre qu'il n'ai plus besoin de manger. Surtout en regardant les couples roucouler autours d'un plat encore chaud. Pas que la vue l'écœurait, il était en faite plutôt indifférent face à eux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire ça avec son calice. Car celui-ci serait son seul et éternel repas.

Cela pouvait sans doute paraître fruste, mais pourtant ce n'était que la pure vérité. A ce que Luc lui avait dit un peu plus tard, seul le sang du calice pouvait se rapprocher du besoin qu'avait les humains de se nourrir. Et encore contrairement à eux, il pouvait se passer de boire pendant des durées pouvant aller à plusieurs jours sans ressentir de manque.

Laissant cette pensée de côté, il transplana chez lui.

Il passa le reste de la journée à rénover un peu plus les pièces principales pour les rendre un peu plus accueillantes et essaya de leur insuffler un peu de vie. Ce n'était malheureusement pas une mince à faire car le Manoir suintait le malaise et des années de tristesse et de folie. Pourtant quand il eu fini le petit salon et la cuisine, ceux-ci commençait à devenir plus accueillant. Il ne l'était toujours pas vraiment mais s'était sur la bonne voie. Il ne restait plus que des rires et de longues conversations au coin du feu pour remettre un peu de vie en ses murs.

En effet, toute les maisons sorcières s'imprégnaient de l'ambiance qui les habitaient. Snape avait aussi entendu parler de maisons moldus qui réagissait pareillement. En particulier celles où il y avait eu un bain de sang. En faite, chez eux, seuls les émotions négatives arrivaient à s'inscrire dans les murs. Certaines fois, les âmes des défunts continuaient à hanter leurs anciennes demeures et ce n'était que rarement à des bonnes fins.

Chez les sorciers, les éléments pouvaient rapidement changer dû à la magie qui traversait de part en part les habitations. On pouvait presque dire qu'elles avaient une vie propre et que si on ne prenait pas soins d'elles, elles feraient tout pour qu'on ne passe que peu de bon temps en leurs sein. Cela aller de paires avec si on les choyait. Et c'était en quelque sorte ce que Severus faisait avec le Manoir. Celui-ci lui donnait maintenant une chance de donner de la joie à l'ambiance du manoir s'il continuait sur cette voie. Cela mit un peu de baume au cœur de Severus. Ainsi il sût que ses ancêtres de la famille Prince avait construit le Manoir non pas pour étaler leurs richesses mais pour en faire une habitation où tout le monde s'y sentirait bien et où le bonheur serait légion. Il le sut car chaque maison gardait à chaque fois l'état d'esprit de ceux qui l'avaient construit. Il prenait bien plus de temps de changer l'humeur initiale d'une habitation que de la restaurer et cela ne faisait que quelque jours que Severus avait commencé à rénover le Manoir.

Il savait aussi qu'il faisait de cet endroit son repère. Même si Luc ne lui en avait pas fait part, il savait que chaque vampires en avait un et que seuls ceux en qui ils avaient confiance pouvaient entrer en son sein sans risquer leur vie. C'est sans doute pour ça que l'ancien professeur Quirell avait été attaqué lors de l'un de ses voyages. On ne rentre pas dans un territoire vampire sans autorisation sans rien y craindre, seuls les imbéciles pouvaient penser que les attaques de vampires n'étaient que des contes pour fillettes.

S'il faisait du manoir son repère, cela voudrait dire que peu importe où il irait dans le futur, il reviendrait toujours ici pour s'y ressourcer. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était que très rarement le vampire qui choisissait le lieu qui lui serait consacré, mais qu'en réalité ce serait l'endroit lui-même qui s'en chargerait. Le fait que ce soit la demeure de ces ancêtres lui donna l'espoir que ceux-ci garde un œil sur lui, même si l'idée lui faisait quand même un peu froid dans le dos.

Sa nouvelle nature de vampire lui réservait encore un certain nombre de surprises, il en était sûre. Et dans un certain sens, cela lui allait très bien car il avait peur que l'éternité devienne qu'une longue suite d'années sans intérêt qui se succèdaient.

C'est sur ces certitudes que Severus s'endormit, le sommeil léger qui caractérisait son nouvel état.

Le petit Teddy, du haut de ces cinq ans, était heureux. Il adorait faire de nouvelles rencontres et Minerva, que tonton Harry lui avait dit que c'était son ancien professeur de Métamorphose, voulait l'emmener chez un de ses anciens amis.

Du fait d'avoir eu comme parrain le plus grand sauveur sorcier, peu de personnes pouvaient vraiment l'impressionner. Sauf que son tonton lui avait raconté à de nombreuses reprises que s'il était arrivé à vaincre le grand méchant, c'était non seulement grâce à ses amis mais aussi à un grand homme qu'il avait longtemps haï et veillait sur lui.

Et il allait aujourd'hui rencontrer ce grand homme. Il avait deviné au travers de quelques conversations entre les parents qu'il avait était espion et qu'il avait grandement souffert tout au long de sa vie tout en restant quelqu'un de très froid et de difficilement accessible. Il avait entendu aussi quelque anecdotes où il avait apprit que lui seul arrivait à savoir où se tenait quelqu'un même sous une cape d'invisibilité.

C'était vraiment quelqu'un de très fort. Pourtant, juste avant que son tonton arrive à vaincre le grand méchant, ce dernier tua le professeur Snape.

Mais le professeur Snape était tellement fort qu'il était arrivé à revenir parmi eux comme tonton Sisi l'avait fait.

Alors maintenant il avait vraiment hâte de le rencontrer.

En attendant que ses invités arrivent, Severus avait rangé tant bien que mal les rares endroits où il y avait fort à faire. Il essaya aussi de trouver quelques jouets lui ayant appartenu dans le grenier. Mais s'il ne trouva pas ce qu'il était venu chercher au départ, il fut agréablement surprit du contenu de celui-ci.

Il y avait de nombreux éléments qui lui seraient sans aucun doute utile pour la reconstruction de la partie détruite du Manoir.

En faite, en y regardant de plus près, il vit d'innombrable objets magique qui étaient cachés aux vues des moldus et en particulier aux vues de son père quand il était encore en vie. Sa mère avait vraiment pensé à tout lorsqu'elle s'était marié avec ce qui serait son mari et bourreau.

Après avoir fait une rapide liste de tout ce qu'il y avait de vraiment intéressant, il redescendit et se dirigea vers le jardin pour une nouvelle cueillette.

S'était d'ailleurs en passe de devenir son passe-temps préféré, à croire que le professeur Chourave avait déteint sur lui.

Il venait à peine de finir quand il entendit sonner la cloche ce qui lui indiqua que quelqu'un se tenait au niveau du portail du Manoir.

Il s'y dirigea donc pour faire entrer Minerva et le petit aux cheveux bleus. Celui-ci le regardait avec incompréhension, ce qu'il comprit tout de suite quand il se sentit rattaché à lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Petite annonce : la semaine prochaine je ne posterai pas, je mettrai donc le prochain chapitre en ligne dans quinze jours. Je n'ai pour excuse que le fait que je poste plus vite que j'écris. Au début, j'avais quatre chapitres en avance et maintenant je n'en ai plus, je suis dans l'obligation de ralentir le rythme.  
En espérant tout de même que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise !

Chapitre 6

Luc s'était réveillé en vampire voilà quelques centaines d'années. Malgré tout le temps qu'il avait passé sur terre, à aucun moment la monotonie s'était installé en lui. Il se trouve même qu'il s'amusait de plus en plus au fil de sa vie.

Pour lui, c'était une sorte de credo. Si la vie t'avait donné une seconde chance, il aurait était inconcevable de ne pas en profiter.

De plus, si les simples mortels pouvait croire qu'au bout d'un certain moment on avait tout vu, il était bien placé pour pouvoir affirmer le contraire.

Prenez par exemple le nouveau vampire, l'ancien professeur de potions. Beaucoup de vampires étaient effrayés lorsqu'ils se réveillaient. Lui-même l'avait été et l'incompréhension de son nouvel état l'avait quelque peu perturbés bien plus que quelques semaines. Mais Snape, lui, avait eu l'air de quelqu'un de calme et dont rien ne pouvait ébranler les fondations. Il avait aussi eu l'air bien plus au courant de sa nouvelle nature que bien plus que l'immense majorité de la population.

Même s'il avait quelques lacunes, Luc n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre si ce n'est ses nouveaux pouvoirs en tant que vampire. Et même là, il était au courant des principales caractéristiques de ceux-ci. Vraiment, c'était quelqu'un de vraiment surprenant.

C'est sans doute pourquoi il ne comprit pas pourquoi il se sentit appelé par Severus. Il avait eu l'air de quelqu'un d'assez fort intelligent et débrouillard sans qu'il ai besoins d'aide extérieur fréquemment.

Pourtant, il pouvait sentir son désarroi grâce au lien qui reliait les vampires et ceux qui étaient venu les voir pour leur expliquer leur nouvel état. C'était un lien automatique qui reliait le plus vieux et le nouveau créé. Celui-ci n'était que temporaire et se dissolvait au bout d'une centaine d'années. C'était normalement suffisant pour que les principales caractéristiques de leur nouvelle espèce soit intégrées.

Même sans ce lien, son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait allait voir le nouveau. Il présentait que celui-ci était dans une situation délicate et difficile à comprendre.

Il prit donc tranquillement sa veste et prit ses clefs de voiture. Il avait toujours trouvé les inventions des moldus très intéressantes, et cette dernière l'était non seulement mais elles était aussi très pratique. De plus le fait de conduire était vraiment apaisant et il pouvait voir les paysages défiler devant ses yeux au lieu de transplaner et de se retrouver dans un endroit totalement inconnu sans savoir où il se trouvait exactement. Enfin bref, elle était vraiment bien cette invention.

Luc était en quelque sorte un vampire assez atypique. Contrairement aux autres représentants de sa race, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avant sa transformation. C'était en quelque sorte avantageux car il n'aurait pas à regretter les personnes qui avaient été présentes dans son autre vie.

Son réveil avait était assez traumatisant. Il se rappelait très bien comment tout s'était déroulé. Lorsqu'il était revenu, un poids lourd et omniprésent autours de lui l'avait empêché de faire le moindre mouvement. Sa bouche était obstruée de quelque chose qui l'empêchait de ne serait-ce que hurler. Même en utilisant toute la force qu'il avait, il n'avait pas réussit à bouger pour s'échapper de cette prison.

Il se rappelait sans mal la terreur continue qui lui broyait les entrailles, ne lui laissant aucun repos. Il ne savait même pas à ce moment là qu'il était anormal de ne pas avoir à respirer et qu'un humain, race à laquelle il ignorait appartenir, aurait dût mourir d'asphyxie en très peu de temps.

Il se sentit immensément soulagé quand il avait sentit le poids qui pesait sur lui se faire de moins en moins présent. C'était un vampire, celui qui avait était pendant longtemps son maître, qui l'avait libéré se sa prison de terre.

Celui-ci avait vraiment été surpris, lui avait-il dit quelques années plus tard. Il était très rare d'avoir affaire à des enterrés vivants et il n'avait comprit qu'au bout de dix minutes que son instinct ne le trompait pas et qu'il était vraiment eu bon positionnement. Il lui avait fallut encore quelques heures pour pouvoir le déterrer car il avait vraiment était ensevelit profondément dans le sol.

Son maître avait d'autant plus était étonné qu'il semblait que le nouveau venu semblait ne se souvenir de rien avant sa transformation. De sa mémoire millénaire, s'était la première fois qu'un cas comme celui-ci se présentait à lui ou à un de ses congénères.

Certains l'aurait abandonné sans chercher à l'éduquer véritablement mais lui ne l'avait pas fait. Il l'avait aidé bien plus que quiconque l'aurait fait, lui montrant ce qui était le bien et le mal, lui apprenant à lire, à écrire, à parler convenablement, à comprendre tout les nouveaux pouvoirs qui sommeillaient en lui.

Il lui avait aussi donné un nom, Luc.

Et quand il avait sut l'histoire qui se cachait derrière ce nom, il en avait pleuré des larmes de sang. C'était le nom du fils disparut depuis bien longtemps de son maître. Même s'ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils n'avait aucun lien familiales, ils étaient père et fils, quoi qu'en dise les autres.

Luc n'avait pas encore trouvé son calice. Si dans les premiers temps, cela n'avait pas eu d'impact, il commençait à se demander s'il allait être une nouvelle fois une exception et ne trouverait jamais sa moitié ou s'il fallait juste attendre.

Et chaque jours, il attendait que son calice est atteint sa majorité magique, âge auquel un vampire peut prétendre à son âme sœur, pour pouvoir le retrouver.

Si celui-ci était trop jeune, il sentirait immédiatement une attirance. Non pas physique mais plutôt psychique et se sentirait quand même lié à lui, mais dans une moindre mesure. Le lien ne se dévoilerait en entier qu'une seule fois la majorité magique atteinte, pas avant.

Alors Luc attendait avec impatience le jour où il découvrirait enfin son âme sœur.

Severus ne savait plus quoi faire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se senti désemparé. Il savait que le petit Teddy n'était pas son calice, tout en lui le criait. Pourtant, il se senti rattaché à lui et la réciproque avait tout l'air d'être vraie.

Par ailleurs, Minerva avait perçut le malaise qui régnait en maître entre son ami et le fils à Remus. Elle jeta un œil interrogatif à son ancien collègue et lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte de l'atmosphère qui emplissait le groupe qu'ils formaient, il se reprit en main et les fit rentrer dans le manoir.

Mc Gonagall savait aussi bien que lui comment était sa demeure avant qu'il commence à la retaper, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle fut surprise la voir en si bon état. Les sorts de nettoyage avaient dû pleuvoir pour redonner un aspect propre aux différentes pièces qu'ils traversèrent. Elles sentie que Severus essayait tant bien que mal de redonner vie à son chez soit et même s'il restait encore beaucoup de travail, il avait fait énormément d'efforts afin d'atteindre son but. Elle n'était pas très au courant de ce que sa nature de vampire avait changer en lui et elle avait tentait de trouver quelques informations pertinentes qui pourraient lui être utiles à la compréhension de son vieil ami. Mais en lisant les livres qui traitaient des vampires, elle due admettre que ceux qu'elle avait en sa possession n'était qu'un amas de stupidités les plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Heureusement, elle avait quand même un peu de culture personnelle qui s'était accumulée aux fils des années et des expériences passées. Il ne lui fallut donc malgré tout, que peu de temps pour se rendre compte que Severus faisait du manoir son repère et que c'était donc un grand honneur pour elle d'y être invitée.

Elle essaya aussi de comprendre l'attitude de Teddy et Snape mais rien ne vint lui donner une explication plausible. Elle voyait bien qu'aucun des deux protagonistes n'arrivaient à passer outre. Severus n'avait pas l'air dangereux, juste… désappointé. Or, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, et après tout ce après quoi il était passé, cela n'avait rien de rassurant.

Pourtant, elle décida d'attendre pour pouvoir enfin savoir ce qui allait en découdre. De plus, même Teddy avait l'air un peu perdu et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne fit pas de bruit alors qu'il avait pour habitude de babiller joyeusement. Vraiment, leur comportement à tout les deux la dépassait.

Teddy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand le grand homme avait ouvert la porte, il s'était senti comme happé vers lui. Il sut instinctivement qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Cela le terrifiait même si tout en lui disait qu'il était en sécurité ici, avec le maître des lieux.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui arrivait des choses étranges. A vrai dire, tout en lui était étrange, mais là, cela allait bien trop loin pour qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant, il suivit la vieille dame et le grand monsieur. Il regardait un peu apeuré la décoration qu'il voyait dans les pièces qu'ils traversaient. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était joyeuse, elle lui faisait penser à celle qu'il y avait au square avant que tonton Harry ne refasse la décoration et décroche le tableau qui insultait tout le monde à l'entrée du vestibule. Pourtant il sentait en ses lieux une bonne humeur qui datait de bien longtemps, ces instincts lupins ne le trompait jamais. Ce fut une des très nombreuses raisons qui l'incitât à continuer le trajet avec les autres occupants de la demeure.

A raison car quelque instants plus tard il arriva dans ce qui semblait être un petit salon. C'était par ailleurs un endroit que certain pourrait appeler de cosy, où on pouvait recevoir et lire pendant des heures sans avoir de gène. Et Teddy s'y sentit tout de suite à l'aise et se détendit perceptiblement, ce que les autres personnes présentes sentirent tous à l'unisson. Severus sourit, il n'avait pas travaillé d'arrache pieds cette pièce pour rien. Minerva quant à elle était impressionnée, elle sentait que son ami avait mis tout son cœur à l'ouvrage pour restaurer au mieux la demeure de ces ancêtres. Elle sentait que le manoir avait bien plus qu'apprécier le traitement et n'aspirait plus qu'à renvoyer de bonnes ondes aux visiteurs et à son propriétaire.

Elle se rappelait les rares visites qu'elle avait fait dans ces lieux et ne pouvait qu'admettre que Severus avait fait un travail monstre afin d'arriver à ce résultat. Quand elle y était venu, le manoir lui avait donné des frissons qui n'avaient commencé à diminuer que quand elle s'éloignait le plus loin possible de celui-ci. Elle avait ressentit toute la détresse qui habitait les murs, la folie latente qui s'y était imprégnée. Elle avait ressenti le désespoir de ses anciens habitants où ils s'étaient détruits. Elle en avait frissonné car elle ne pouvait que sentir que Severus avait vécu bien pire que le sentiment de malaise qui l'étreignait en ses lieux.

Quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait revenir au manoir, elle avait eu peur qu'il s'y perde et ne fasse que ressasser des mauvais moments qu'il avait vécu ici. Mais visiblement, elle s'était trompée et cela lui enleva un poids qu'elle avait ignoré porter. Alors à son tours, elle se détendit.

Severus sentit ses deux invités se détendre très perceptiblement. Il avait remarqué que son malaise devant son raccrochement au gamin avait rendu tout les occupants de la pièces dans une sorte d'embarras les autres personnes mais le petit salon avait fait son effet. Il réfléchirait ensuite pourquoi il se retrouvé lié à un lycanthrope sans que celui-ci ne soit son calice. Pour l'instant il avait un devoir d'hôte à accomplir, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner.

A partir de ce moment là, l'atmosphère sembla s'alléger et l'ambiance se fit plus sereine. Severus servit le thé et apporta les petit gâteaux qu'il avait acheté plus tôt. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, il se mirent à parler des événements récents. C'est Minerva qui commença les hostilités.

« - Lorsque j'ai annoncé aux Potter que vous ne pouviez pas venir, il s'est produit quelque chose d'intensément interrogatif. Ce qu'il ressort de la première partie du rendez-vous est qu'il leur semble suspect que vous soyez revenus parmi le monde vivant en même temps que Sirius. Il m'a semblé important de vous en informer, de plus ne vous inquiétez pas, comme vous me l'avez expressément demandé je n'ai pas divulgué votre nouvelle nature. Pourtant, je pense qu'il est important que vous alliez les rencontrer. J'ai le même sentiment qu'eux, que vos retours simultanés est une bien trop grande coïncidence pour pouvoir être saine.

\- En effet, pour moi aussi la coïncidence est bien trop importante pour que cela ne soit dû qu'à un simple hasard. Je leur enverrai plus tard une invitation afin de pouvoir mettre au point ce qu'il se cache derrière cette suite d'événements.

\- Oui, c'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »

Puis il plongèrent tout les deux le regard dans leur tasse de thé. Severus avait tenu à s'en servir une aussi, ne voulant pas mettre mal à l'aise ses deux invités.

Au bout de quelques minutes remplient de silence confortable, Teddy prit à son tour la parole, timidement, comme pour avouer qu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il ne voulait pas se faire gronder.

« - Pourquoi vous avez dit votre nature ? Vous n'êtes pas sorcier ? »

Deux têtes incrédules se tournèrent de concert vers lui. Il craint fasse à un moment d'avoir dit quelque chose de faux, mais avant que l'un d'eux ne réponde, une tornade blonde entra dans la pièce, discrète mais pourtant inratable.

Luc comprit immédiatement pourquoi Severus ne comprenait pas la situation. Il y avait dans la pièce un jeune lycan et cela avait le don de faire la différence.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait oublié de révélé au nouveau vampire et les choses allaient d'annoncer délicates.

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, moi c'est Luc. Bon je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, ce que j'ai à dire à votre hôte est très important pour la suite des événements. Je pense qu'il serait donc préférable de vous faire part à tout les trois de quelques petits éléments qui pourraient vous faire comprendre le pourquoi du comment à deux d'entre vous, Severus et ?

\- Il s'appelle Teddy, intervint Minerva.

-Et Teddy. Bon, bon, bon, par où vais-je pouvoir commencer ? Le commencement serait sans doute préférable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un silence glacé et tendu lui répondit. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de détendre l'atmosphère, et ses maigres tentatives avaient l'effet inverse que celui recherché. Même le petit n'avait pas l'air convaincu de ses efforts. Ce fut avec un soupir défaitiste qu'il s'assit sur une des chaises qui entouraient la table et prit un masque sérieux qui jurait avec le précédent. Ce fut avec une voix ferme qu'il commença l'explication, tentant d'être le plus concis possible dans un récit qui portait sur un sujet que peu de personnes ne comprenaient.

« - Au cas où l'un d'entre vous ne serez pas au courant, quoi que j'en doute, Severus et moi-même sommes des vampires. Notre race n'est que très peu connue sur les attributs qu'elle possèdent. Des choses étranges se produisent autours de nous. Notre existence même est étrange. Chacun de nous avons nos propres variantes. Nous sommes tous pour ainsi dire étrangers les uns aux autres. Personne ne sait quels vont être les pouvoirs de ses compères, le vampire lui-même ne le sait pas quels sont les siens. C'est à double tranchant. Si ainsi nous évitons un ennuis sans fin et de devenir fous lorsque les pouvoirs se manifestent d'un seul coup, le fait est que l'on est surprit quand l'un d'eux est bien plus étrange que les autres. Celui dont tu fait preuve avec Teddy en est le parfait exemple. »

Au fil du discourt de Luc, Teddy avait comprit que le grand homme était un vampire., C'était par ailleurs très facile à assimiler quand on voyait le teint blafard de celui-ci et le fait qu'il faisait grimaces sur grimaces lorsqu'il buvait une gorgée de thé. Il comprit aussi que la chose qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il l'avait vu allait et qu'il ressentait encore allait enfin avoir une explication.

« -Comme tu l'a comprit, le lien que tu ressent envers le petit n'est pas le lien qui unit un vampire à son calice. C'est en fait un peu plus compliqué et rare que l'autre, mais dans un certain sens reste quand même extrêmement puissant. Très peu d'entre nous développe cette capacité car elle dépend des pouvoirs que nous avons acquit. En faite, elle est tellement rare que tu as une chance inouïe que j'en ai eu entendu parler. »

Il se tourna vers le gamin et lui demanda d'une voix douce, chantante, hypnotisante :

« - Tu n'es pas que sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… non je suis un loup-garou et un métamorphmage de naissance, mes parents n'étaient pas non plus totalement sorciers. Je suis né lycanthrope.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Le lien que vous ressentez tout les deux est rare car il est dû aux pouvoirs que détiennent certains vampires. Contrairement aux autres, celui-ci n'aide pas le vampire directement mais celui auquel il est rattaché. Le lien ne se produit qu'une seule fois dans notre vie, et il nous rattache avec une autre créature magique. Ce sont souvent des loup-garous mais ils peuvent aussi faire parti des veelas, des démons… Ce sont notamment de jeunes personnes. Lorsque vous vous êtes liés, vous avez eu tout les deux un devoir de protection. Celui-ci fonctionne différemment de la plupart des liens dans le même style. Severus, en te liant involontairement à Teddy, tu l'as en quelque sorte adopté. Quand à toi, Teddy, en étant lié à Severus, même lorsque tu es transformé, tu ne pourras jamais lui faire de mal. Ton loup va en quelque sorte obéir à Severus. Ainsi tes nuits de pleines lunes vont être moins épuisantes que celles que tu as pu connaître jusqu'à maintenant. »

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la pièce. Personne ne s'attendait à cela. En vérité surtout pas Severus qui ne voulait que suivre une vie tranquille. Or, avoir un loup-garou à charge n'était pas des plus reposant, bien au contraire. Teddy, lui, n'avait pas bien suivit. S'il avait bien comprit, le grand homme était un vampire. Cela lui faisait en lui-même assez peur car il avait entendu parler qu'ils buvaient le sang jusqu'à la mort des pauvres sorciers et moldus. Et le truc étrange qu'il avait senti plus tôt était un lien avec lui. Mais surtout, il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi s'était arrivé à lui. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il le demanda au blond.

« - Et pourquoi on est lié avec le grand monsieur ?

\- Et bien mon bonhomme, je ne sais pas. »

Le silence se fit encore plus lourd que le précédent. Hormis Teddy, tout le monde dans la pièce savait que le hasard n'existait pas. Tout avait une relation : la nouvelle condition de Severus, le retour de Sirius et le lien qu'entretenaient le premier avec le plus jeune. Mais personne ne savait exactement laquelle. En faite si, Luc entrevoyait un schéma plutôt compliqué et il devina que cela n'allait pas plaire à son hôte. Ni à personne aux alentours. Mais si ce qu'il devinait était vrai, il ne valait mieux pas s'en mêler, après tout, ils étaient tous, à une exception près, assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seuls.

Ne voulant pas plus rester dans cette ambiance pesante, il décida de partir le plus tôt possible. Il savait que Severus avait comprit ce qu'il avait expliqué un peu plus tôt et qu'il en comprendrait dans peu de temps les conséquences. Après avoir fait de brèves salutations, à peine écoutées, il partit du manoir, laissant une pièce plus silencieuse qu'à sa venue.

Teddy ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait exactement. Juste que pour le moment, il était des plus évidents qu'il fallait faire le moins de bruits possible. Il intercepta un regard que se lancèrent Minerva et le grand homme. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre que ce regard le concernait lui mais aussi ce que le monsieur blond avait dit tout à l'heure. Alors, comme tout enfant de son âge, il décida que s'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, il demanderait plus tard à ses parents. Donc à tonton Harry et à tata Zinny.

Les deux plus vieux, eux, n'avaient pas de parents pour démêler ou même comprendre ce qu'il se passait. En faite, justement, ils savaient très bien dans quel bourbier il commençaient à s'enfoncer. Enfin plus Severus que Minerva, qui, elle, n'était qu'une spectatrice.

Severus, pensait aussi à l'implication du lien avec le jeune Teddy. Cela voudrait dire qu'il serait une sorte de second parrain et que les nuits de pleines lunes seraient remplit de loup-garous à essayer de calmer. Et à essayer de ne pas se transformer en cure dent géant. Son appréhension ne pouvait qu'être comprit car les rares fois qu'il avait fait face à l'un d'entre eux, il avait faillit se faire déchiqueter et tuer. Qui plus est quand s'était le père du garçon dont il était question.

Malgré tout, il prit sur lui et décida de prendre son rôle de lié au sérieux et de faire le maximum possible pour que le petit soit heureux. Quelque part au fond de lui, il sentit qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Sirius était en train de passer un bon week-end. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prit de vacances et il ne pouvait qu'affirmer que cela faisait un bien fou. Grâce à elles, il pouvait s'éloigner de tout le remue-ménage qui faisait rage dès qu'il sortait dehors. Personne en dehors de Minerva et de quelques amis proche de son filleul savaient qu'ils étaient partis en pleine campagne.

Le soleil lui faisait un bien fou, cela ne faisait que trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu sortir assez de temps de chez lui pour pouvoir réellement en profiter.

Il avait donc décider de ne penser à rien d'autre pour le moment que la présence de Harry à ses côtés. Il avait presque l'impression de sortir en famille, entre père et fils, si ce n'est qu'il n'était que le parrain et non le père du garçon.

Ensemble, ils avaient fait de longues promenades où le fils de James lui avait raconté sa vie et ses impressions sur ce qu'il avait enduré. Ainsi, Sirius eu l'impression de rattraper quelque années perdues.

Ginny ainsi que Ron et Hermione les avaient accompagné au chalet qu'ils avaient loués pour l'occasion, mais étaient restaient sur place. Les deux filles étaient enceintes, elles ne voulaient donc pas courir le risque de faire un mauvaise chute. De plus Ginny arrivait bientôt à terme, il ne fallait pas trop qu'elle bouge, cela l'épuisait bien trop vite. Quand à Ron, il préférait rester auprès de sa femme et laisser les deux autres hommes seuls afin qu'ils puissent rattraper le temps perdu. Pour eux, ce fut donc un week-end composé de parties d'échec et de lecture profondément calé sur un fauteuil.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au square, il trouvèrent un hiboux tapant frénétiquement contre les vitres, essayant tant bien que mal d'attirer leur attention. Il prirent le message que transportait le volatil. Celui-ci venait de Minerva et leur disait de venir chercher Teddy au Manoir Snape, il s'était produit une sorte d'incident, qui même s'il n'était pas grave, nécessitait qu'il fasse un détour chez leur ancien professeur pour mettre les choses au point.

Ce fut donc mort d'inquiétude qu'ils transplanèrent devant les portes de la résidence de leur ancien professeur.

C'est un manoir à l'air lugubre qui les accueillis, laissant à tous un mauvais pressentiment qui venait s'ajouter à l'inquiétude pour le lycanthrope.


	8. Chapter 8

Désolé pour ce léger retard mais ma box avait décidé de nous lâcher et internet n'est revenu qu'aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

RAR :

Luffynette : Merci ça fait très plaisir que ma fanfic' te plaise !

Alexyae : Je n'avais pas l'intention qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Teddy mais maintenant que tu me le dit, ben ça me donne des idées niark niark niark…

Zeugma412 : Oui très compliqué c'est sur !

Chapitre 7

Severus essayait de tenir une conversation civilisée avec Minerva. Ils avaient mis au lit Teddy peu après le départ de Luc et depuis ils tentaient en vain de ne pas se laisser happer par leurs pensées. Ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire. Un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi, ils avaient décidé d'envoyer un courrier aux Potter afin de leur prévenir qu'un événement s'était produit. Cette rencontre permettrait aussi de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et donc de savoir si le retour parmi le monde vivant de Snape et de Sirius avait ou non un lien entre eux.

Ce n'est que quand le soleil commença à prendre des couleurs rougeoyantes et à se cacher derrière les arbres centenaires qu'enfin une alarme les prévint que des intrus se tenaient au niveau du portail de la demeure. Severus envoya un Patronus afin de les guider jusqu'à eux.

Pendant ce temps, il alla chercher Teddy afin d'inquiéter le moins possible les tuteurs du petit. Déjà que les négociations allaient être des plus difficiles à mener, alors il fallait mettre ses invités imprévus le plus à l'aise possible. Il laissa Minerva se charger de l'accueil tandis qu'il se dirigeait à pas rapides vers la chambre la plus accueillante après la sienne, celle où ils avaient fait faire la sieste à Teddy.

Il le réveilla le plus doucement qu'il lui était possible, mais n'ayant jamais été des plus délicats, l'effet produit fut l'effet inverse que celui escompté. Pourtant, une fois la frayeur passée, l'enfant se remis très vite de ses émotions.

D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas endormi tout de suite. Il avait essayé tant bien que mal de réfléchir à ce que l'homme blond leur avait dit plus tôt. Et même si cela n'avait pas vraiment porté ses fruits, il avait vite compris que le grand homme n'allait jamais lui faire de mal et serait en quelque sorte comme tonton Harry. Et cela était amplement suffisant pour qu'il lui fasse confiance. De plus, son loup à l'intérieur de lui, lui hurlait en boucle de faire tout ce que Severus lui dirait. Or son intuition ne l'avait jamais trompé. Même la fois où son tonton Harry avait reçut une tarte à la mélasse et que son loup lui avait hurlé de la même façon de ne pas s'en approcher. Lorsque son tonton avait lancé un sortilège de détection dessus, il lui avait dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas en manger parce que quelqu'un avait voulu lui faire du mal en lui envoyant. Depuis, il écoutait toujours ce que son loup lui disait, car il ne se trompait jamais.

C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il suivit sans rechigner le grand homme à travers la bâtisse lugubre. Il reconnut facilement le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour qu'il aille faire la sieste.

Au travers de l'une des vitres, il pût voir dans le reflet qu'elle renvoyer l'étrange duo qu'ils formaient. Lui, petit, les cheveux bleus, avec un air joyeux qui le caractérisait par rapport aux autres. Lumineux. Et l'ancien maître des potions, grand, austère, les cheveux noir, habillé en noir. Aussi lugubre que le manoir. Mais pourtant, on pouvait sentir à travers cette apparence sévère, une sorte de flamme qui illuminait tout son être. Et c'est sur quoi Teddy se raccrochait pour essayer tant bien que mal de se rapprocher de cet homme si peu commun. Tout comme lui l'était.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes à arpenter les couloirs qui serpentaient dans le Manoir, il arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du petit salon. Teddy perçut très vite la voix de son parrain ainsi que celle de Ginny et de Sirius. Heureux de retrouver sa famille il se précipitât sur la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand.

Severus s'était figé en entendant les voix qui provenaient du petit salon. Sur le chemin du retour, un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahis et il avait dû se forcer pour allait de l'avant. En faite, cela serait mentir. Tout en lui, absolument tout, lui disait de continuer son chemin. C'était la tempête en lui. Son être lui disait d'avancer tandis qu'une infime parcelle de son âme d'avant sa transformation, celle de son indépendance, lui hurlait de partir le plus rapidement possible.

De plus, un rapide coup d'œil vers Teddy le renforça dans l'idée de poursuivre son chemin vers le petit salon. Il fallait au moins qu'il le fasse pour le petit, il s'était promis de tout faire pour le rendre heureux et bien s'entendre avec sa famille était déjà un grand pas vers cette direction.

Pourtant, plus il s'approchait du but, plus son envie de fuir et d'accélérer la cadence se firent puissante. Pourtant il garda une allure stable.

Il entendit des voix qui provenaient de la pièce. Il s'arrêta instantanément. Il savait que c'était trop tard. Dès le moment où la voix de Black avait atteint ses oreilles, il sentit que tout ce qui était autour de lui n'avait plus aucune importance. La voix qui lui avait dit de fuir s'insurgea une dernière fois avant de disparaître. Définitivement.

Il ne pût bouger pendant de longues secondes. Tout son être était en état de choc. Une partie car elle avait enfin trouvé son calice, l'autre car ce même calice n'était nul autre que Sirius Black. Lorsque Teddy ouvrit la porte, ses yeux trouvèrent immédiatement sa moitié. Il eu alors l'impression que son centre de gravité avait changé, que Sirius serait son nouveau monde. Tout se bousculait autour de lui. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est que Sirius n'était qu'à lui. Il ne permettrait pas que quiconque s'approprie son aimé.

Il n'eut pas conscience que ses dents s'allongeaient, que ses pupilles d'habitude noires prenaient une étrange couleur rouge sang.

En se dirigeant vers le manoir, Sirius avait eu la déconcertante impression qu'il ne ressortirait par d'ici indemne. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Il pressa donc plus fermement la baguette dans la paume de sa main. Il avait peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à Teddy. En regardant furtivement son filleul, il sut que celui-ci craignait la même chose que lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau du portail où un Patronus ayant la forme d'un corbeau les attendait. Il leur montra le chemin. Devant la porte du manoir, il s'évanouit pour laisser la place à Minerva. Celle-ci avait un air serein, ce qui calma la peur de toute la petite troupe. Malgré leur insistance, celle-ci ne leur dit rien et les conduisit jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un petit salon. Celui-ci jurait avec le reste de la demeure car il y dégageait une impression de calme et de paix qui était l'exact opposée de celle que dégageait le reste du Manoir.

Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace de son hôte où même du petit. Minerva les rassura en leur promettant qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, Severus étant juste parti chercher le bambin qui était aller faire une sieste dans une des chambres d'amis. Afin de changer de sujet, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des deux convives, elle leur demanda comment s'était passé leur week-end. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de temps pour comprendre qu'elle ne leur dirait rien malgré toute leur insistance et lui fit donc un rapide résumé de leur vacances improvisées.

Ils se retournèrent de concert au bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit violemment et n'eurent qu'à peine le temps de recevoir une petite silhouette correctement pour comprendre que Teddy s'était jeté sur eux. Le soulagement était intense, l'incompréhension l'était tout autant. Quel était donc l'incident qui s'était produit ?

Soudain, Sirius eut peur de la réponse à sa question. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il sentit que la suite directe des événements n'allait vraiment pas lui plaire.

Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, Severus entra dans la pièce sans un bruit, et surtout sans le lâcher du regard. Sans vraiment comprendre ses réactions, Sirius se sentit fondre et son corps lui hurlait de se jeter sur son ancienne Némésis, ce qu'il aurait sans doute fait s'il n'avait pas été paralysé à la vue de celui-ci. Et cela le terrifiait.

Il avait changé, c'était indéniable. Son teint déjà blanc avant était devenu maintenant cadavérique. Une aura de puissance se dégageait de lui, repoussant les personnes dans la pièce mais qui était aussi magnétique, à tel point que Sirius avait envie de se jeter sur lui. Mais le plus grand changement mais aussi le plus préoccupant restait ses yeux. D'habitude noir insondable, ils étaient maintenant devenus rouge sang, on pouvait aussi y voir le tumulte intérieur qui agitait le maître des lieux.

Occupé à analyser Snape, il ne vit pas le mouvement de recul de son filleul, la fierté dans le regard de Teddy, et la lueur de compréhension qui envahis les yeux de Minerva. Pourtant, il entendit distinctement Harry saluer son ancien professeur, rapidement suivit par le reste de la pièce, qui ne lui fut rendu que par un léger mouvement de la tête.

Si quelqu'un lui aurait demandé à ce moment là depuis combien de temps Severus était rentré dans la pièce, il aurait dit une éternité. Une éternité plongé dans ses yeux, leur âme se rencontrant à travers leur regard. Mais aussi une seconde, le temps auquel leur esprit s'accordèrent. Un lien se créa entre eux, chacun le ressentant au plus profond de leur être, si profond qu'il aurait pût être là depuis bien longtemps sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Enfin, Sirius parut reprendre ses esprits bien que son visage laissait voir un désarroi qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

Ce fut Harry qui posa la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait reçut la lettre de Minerva.

« - Vous parliez qu'il y avait eu un incident avec Teddy, or pour le moment, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il en retourne. »

Lâchant à regret son calice des yeux, Severus prit son temps pour rechercher les mots qui n'affoleraient pas ses invités et qui ne ferait pas croire à Sirius que son âme sœur serait quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il choisit de dire la vérité sans détours, ce qui éviterait quelques malentendus.

« - Tout d'abord, il vous faut savoir que mon retour parmi les vivants ne s'est pas fait sans un prix. Le prix étant qu'au lieu de revenir parmi vous en tant que sorcier, je suis revenu en tant que vampire. Pas la peine de prendre ses airs horrifiés, aucun d'entre vous n'est en danger, bien que… Enfin. La plupart, pour ne pas dire la quasi totalité des livres sur nous n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges, nous mettant tout le mal du monde sur le dos. Me suivez vous jusqu'ici ou faut-il que je reformule ?

Un non commun s'échappa de son auditoire subjugué par ses paroles. Comme à son habitude, le son de sa voix n'avait pas été plus élevé qu'un murmure, lent et hypnotisant. Le rouge de ses yeux avait été remplacé par leur noir habituel et la longueur de ses dents était revenue à la normale bien avant qu'il n'eut à parler. Il eu un petit claquement de langue satisfait et, une fois cela fait, reprit la parole.

« -Chaque vampire à des caractéristiques propre que ses congénères partage ou non, à un certain degré plus ou moins différents. Je ne me suis réveillé il n'y à que très peu de temps, je ne connais donc pas encore toute l'étendue de mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Sans doute ne les connaîtrai-je que dans quelques centaines d'années. »

Il fit une pause, cherchant à faire intégrer tout les éléments à sa possession dans un discourt où il essayait tant bien que mal de retirer toute l'ironie qu'il y aurait mit normalement. Sauf que maintenant, il avait tout intérêt de se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Autant marquer des points dès le départ, déjà qu'un lourd passé le séparait de son calice.

« - Je n'avais pas pu venir à votre rendez-vous pour une raison bien précise. Lorsqu'un vampire est créé, un de ses pairs vient à lui afin de lui expliquer des points essentiels à la compréhension de son nouvel état. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux vint à moi, ce fut le jour de notre rendez-vous. Ce fut très instructif mais je doute que l'un d'entre vous ait assez de patiente pour m'écouter jusqu'au bout ou encore ait un quelconque intérêt qui se porterait sur la nature vampirique. Donc, après de longues heures d'explication, j'ai pu réellement en tirer de faits essentiels qui vous concerne. La première est que toute chose concernant les vampires, notre retour à la vie inclut, ne se fait pas au hasard. Tout retour à un but. Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé le mien, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il a un rapport avec vous.

Personne n'avait l'air surprit, comme si tout les occupants de la salle savaient de quoi il en retournait. Pourtant, quand Severus continua un peu plus loin, tout le monde, Minerva exceptée, eu l'air perdu. Sans doute ne s'y attendaient-ils pas.

« - La deuxième qui vous concerne est que la vie d'un vampire tourne uniquement autour de son calice, le monde derrière eux peut s'effondrer que cela n'aura pas d'importance tant qu'il est en sécurité. »

Un lourd silence plana dans la pièce et Sirius se sentit mal. Parce qu'il savait que cela le concernait directement. Une lourde chape de plomb sembla s'abattre sur ses épaules. Harry, lui, ne comprenait pas ce que son ancien professeur de potion voulait dire. Il n'hésita pas à lui faire part de son incompréhension. A sa plus grande surprise, les années à Poudlard lui revenant en mémoire, Snape eu un sourire indulgent. Ce fut sans doute cela, son comportement à l'antipode de celui habituel, qui alarma le plus le sauveur du monde sorcier. Ginny et lui se regardèrent, craignant tout les deux de savoir en quoi le lien calice-vampire les concernaient. Un rapide coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione les informa que ceux-ci non plus ne voyaient pas le rapport avec eux.

« -Chaque choses en leur temps. Comme je vous l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, chaque fait imprévue dans la vie d'un vampire à un but bien définit. Qui plus est, les pouvoirs d'un vampire varie d'un individus à un autre. L'incident dont je vais vous parler et qui concerne votre filleul, est dû à une de mes capacités dont j'ignorais être le détenteur. Je me suis en quelque sorte lié à Teddy, pas de la façon que peuvent le faire un vampire et son calice bien entendu. »

Il jeta une œillade lourde vers Sirius, pour qu'il comprenne bien ses propos. Peut-être aussi dans l'espoir fugace de le rassurer, même s'il savait qu'il y avait que très peu de chance qu'il ait ressentit leur propre lien se former.

Harry, quant à lui était perdu. Quel genre de lien pouvait créer un vampire autre que celui avec son calice ? Cela aurait-il un effet néfaste sur le petit ? Il attendit donc impatiemment la suite de l'explication, mais rongé par l'inquiétude, il ne vit pas le regard insistant du maître des potions à l'encontre de son parrain. Celui-ci, par contre, ne le loupa pas et se senti un peu plus mal, quoi qu'un peu angoissé lui aussi pour l'avenir du loupiot.

« Cela s'est produit car Teddy est une créature surnaturelle, un loup-garou. Peu de mon espèce ont la capacité d'entretenir un tel lien. En faite, nous somme extrêmement rare. Ainsi, je suis dans l'obligation de veiller sur le gamin, un peu comme le ferait un membre de sa famille. C'est pour cela que j'ai souhaité vous rencontrer, Potter. Je ne souhaite pas empiéter sur votre famille, mais j'aurais apprécier le fait qu'il puisse passer quelque jours par semaine en ma compagnie, et aussi et plus particulièrement lors et à l'approche de la pleine lune. Cette demande doit vous paraître quelque peut exubérante mais grâce aux rapport spéciaux entre nous, je suis dans la capacité de calmer un loup garou et de lui faire entendre raison. De plus les lendemains de pleines lunes seront toujours moins éprouvants pour lui. »

Harry regarda son filleul, surprit. Celui-ci avait quelque peu décroché de la conversation pour mâchonner les gâteaux toujours présents sur la table. Il n'avait réécouter le grand homme que lorsque celui-ci avait fait part de sa demande de rencontre quelque jours par semaine. Il trouvait vraiment cette idée géniale, mais le manque de distractions ici le rebutait quand même quelque peu.

En voyant que son fils adoptif n'était pas contre cet avis, Harry approuva cette idée mais mit quand même quelques objections.

« - Si j'ai bien compris, je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de la relation qui vous associe à mon filleul, je vais donc ne pas m'y opposer. Mais j'ai tout de même quelques objections. Tout d'abord, il n'y a aucune distractions pour enfants ici, que ce soit de jouets ou autre. Il faudra donc y remédier. Ensuite le manoir est vraiment trop lugubre en ce moment pour que j'y laisse Teddy dormir ici, hormis en pleine phase de pleine lune où, si j'ai bien compris, nous avons tous ici tout intérêt à vous laisser tout les deux ensemble. Vous avez évoqué les avantages pour lui, pas pour vous. Alors, répondez franchement à ma question : quels sont les bénéfices que vous tirez de ce lien ?

\- Votre question est simple et légitime, ma réponse l'est tout autant. Je ne tire aucun avantage si ce n'est une présence auprès de moi. Malgré le fait que l'on soit des créatures solitaires, nous apprécions une compagnie qui ne veut pas notre mort, qui soit dit en passant nous sommes extrêmement dure à assassiner. Et si vous croyez aux sornettes pour enfants que vous font avaler les livres, nous ne buvons qu'un seul sang, celui de notre calice. »

Severus, une nouvelle fois, eut un regard appuyé sur Sirius. Celui-ci était au plus mal. Les mots de son ancienne Némésis lui revinrent en mémoire, toutes choses imprévues ont un but. Mais quel but ce lien, qui était tous sauf prémédité, pouvait-il bien avoir ?

Conscient du malaise de son âme sœur mais ayant une suite d'explication à donner, il se détourna le lui pour regarder son ancien élève et fils de son ancien ennemi.

« -Pour le moment, le manoir est en rénovation, je n'ai commencé qu'il y a très peu de temps, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Il sera bientôt fini, je ne pense pas que cela prenne plus d'un mois pour la partie habitable de ma demeure. Une autre a, par contre, était entièrement détruit par mon père, mais celle-ci reste interdite d'accès jusqu'à que je m'en occupe. Ensuite, pour ce qui est des distractions, je compte aller acheter un ou deux jeux pour moldus, et aussi l'apprentissage de l'art des potions, je voudrais qu'il en ai un peu plus dans le crâne que les habituels cornichons auxquels je dispensais mes cours. »

Teddy eu l'air plus que ravi à cette initiative et couru avec une exclamation de joie pour se jeter dans les bras du maître austère mais juste. Qui surprit tout le monde dans la pièce en repliant ses bras autours du petit corps de l'enfant, comme pour le protéger et le remercier de l'attention qu'il portait à la matière qu'il avait jadis enseigné. Comme l'aurait fait un membre de sa famille. Ils ne se serrèrent dans leur bras que le temps de quelque secondes mais pourtant, c'est ce qui manquait à Harry pour donner son oui définitif. Sans vraiment le savoir, Severus avait passé et réussit un test avec brio. On pouvait voir que Ron n'était pas très heureux de ce lien et que le fait que Teddy doivent rester quelque temps avec son ancien professeur mais se tut quand même. La guerre lui avait apprit à calmer son tempérament de feu et il savait qu'en ce moment il n'était pas des plus objectif. Il décida qu'il ne dirait rien jusqu'à avoir la globalité de l'équation sous les yeux et les différentes solutions qui découleraient de cette étrange suite d'événements. Hermione lui serra la main, comme pour le conforter dans l'idée de ne rien dire pour le moment et pour lui montrer qu'elle appréciait qu'il essaye de changer le comportement de gamin qu'il pouvait avoir de temps en temps.

L'ancien espion reposa délicatement Teddy au sol et se redressa. Il n'avait malheureusement pas encore finit ses explications qui n'en finissaient plus.

« - Comme je vous l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, tout dans la vie d'un vampire à un but. Avant de continuer plus loin, je voudrais vous expliquer ce qu'est un calice pour nous. Je pense que c'est essentiel pour la suite. »

La encore, et pour toute la suite des explications, Severus ne quitta plus des yeux Sirius Black, comme pour donner plus de poids aux paroles qu'il allait leur adresser.

« - Bizarrement, contrairement aux autres inepties que l'on profère à notre encontre, les descriptions faites dans les livres pour le lien calice-vampire et vampire-calice sont assez proches de la réalité. Mais aussi très éloignées. La principale différence, celle que très peu de personnes arrivent à comprendre, c'est que nous vivons pour notre calice, nous ne nous cantonnons pas que de l'aimer. Un peu comme pour vous la nécessité de respirer, la présence de notre âme sœur nous est vitale. Sans elle, nous ne pouvons continuer à parcourir l'éternité. Nous devenons fous et nous nous suicidons, après un bain de sang dans la plupart des cas. Nous reconnaissons tout de suite la personne choisie, et cela même si elle nous indifférait dans notre vie précédente. »

Il s'arrêta de parler. Il fallait que ses convives digèrent et intègrent ce qu'il avait dit avant d'aller plus loin. C'était ni plus ni moins un vaine tentative de limiter les pots cassés, mais il avait décidé d'essayer, d'essayer de convaincre Sirius que maintenant qu'il était son calice, il serait la prunelle de ses yeux, la lueur du jour qui éclairerait ses nuits les plus sombres. Il se surprenait lui même à avoir une âme aussi poétique, mais cela n'importait peu. Il avait déjà trouvé sa raison de vivre et ne la laisserait pas s'échapper si facilement.

Harry était on ne peut plus perdu, mais un regard à son propre parrain lui indiqua qu'il était quand même plus alerte que celui-ci. On aurait dit que Sirius s'était prit un bon coup sur la tête. C'est la qu'il vit le regard de Severus fixé sur l'ancien prisonnier. La lumière se fit dans son esprit, mais s'éteignit tout d'un coup sur la masse de questions qui lui vint un instant plus tard.

Il ne dit rien, car tout cela ne le concernait pas. Cela concernait Patmol mais pas lui. Même s'il avait envie de hurler, il savait qu'il en avait pas le droit. Seul les principaux concernés le pouvaient et il n'en faisait pas parti.  
Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il voyait bien que l'hypothétique calice était complètement perdu, mais il ne se décida toujours pas à prendre la parole. Il se rendit compte par ailleurs qu'il était le seul avec Severus à avoir parlé jusqu'à maintenant. Peut être que l'animagus avait ressentit dès le départ le lien se créer, se qui ne l'étonnerait pas, soit dit en passant.

Il attendit donc, tout comme Minerva et Teddy. Ce dernier avait suivit l'autre bout de conversation et se rendit compte que le grand monsieur était en faite tombé amoureux de l'un d'entre eux, et il savait que ce n'était pas lui. Le seul dans la pièce qui correspondait était tonton Sisi. Il en était heureux et décida de tout faire pour aider les deux nouveaux, de plus, cela rejoignait la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même de trouver la namoureuse à tonton Sisi.

Le silence plana encore quelques secondes, chargé de tension. Mais personne ne voulu reprendre la parole ou poser la question qui s'imposait d'elle-même.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Severus prit une profonde inspiration. Même si le geste en lui-même ne lui apportait rien, n'ayant plus besoin de respirer, cela le détendit efficacement. Qu'advienne que pourra, il était temps pour lui d'annoncer la nouvelle que tout le monde dans la pièce semblait connaître à cet instant. Mais il savait qu'il devait le dire, il savait qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement.

« - En entrant dans cette pièce, je t'ai tout de suite reconnu, Sirius, comme étant mon calice. »

Un autre silence s'installa. La lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux de Teddy et de Minerva l'informa tout de suite qu'ils avaient déjà deviné de qui il s'agissait. Harry aussi, à son plus grand étonnement, même s'il ne semblait pas des plus ravi d'avoir eu raison sur son cheminement. Tout le contraire de son filleul qui semblait sautiller sur place de joie. Ron et Hermione restèrent étrangement stoïque, quoiqu'on pouvait voir une lueur de détresse dans les yeux du roux qui ne savait par quoi il devait commencer de réfléchir. Le cas le plus urgent à analyser était-il celui de l'ancien prisonnier ou du filleul de son meilleur ami ?

Mais la réaction qui importait le plus à Severus était celle de son calice. Mais c'était celle qui était la plus négative. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un que l'on venait d'assommer. Quand Severus voulu s'approcher de lui, c'est uniquement à ce moment là que l'animagus reprit vie. Il parti d'un rire hystérique qui gela sur place les autres occupants de la pièce et broya le cœur du vampire. Un rejet pur et simple des faits. De son amour pour lui, tout simplement.

Severus crut devenir fou, et un peu plus encore lorsque Sirius sorti en courant de la pièce, marquant au fer rouge son rejet.


	9. Chapter 9

Avant tout, il y a de grandes chances que je ne puisse pas publier la semaine prochaine, je n'aurais sans doute ni le temps ni la connexion internet pour que je puisse aller sur le site.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Thank you ! I hope you will like this new chapter !

Merci ça fait très plaisir, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, et quant à savoir comment Sirius va réagir à la situation, et bien je te laisse lire la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8

Severus avait mal, bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait put connaître jusqu'à maintenant, et personne ne pouvait dire qu'il avait eu la belle vie. Même la morsure de Nagini ne l'avait pas autant fait souffrir.

Pourtant, il endurait la douleur comme il pouvait. Il s'était attendu au rejet mais il avait espéré malgré tout que cela se passe mieux. Il ne s'était pas attendu non plus à ce que ça lui fasse aussi mal.

Mais pourtant, il ne baissait pas les bras. Baisser les bras signifiait perdre sa vie ou devenir fou à lier. Alors il tenait comme il pouvait, s'imaginant des centaines de scénarii différents tout en sachant qu'aucun n'était ni réalisable ni convaincant. Il faillait juste attendre de voir ce que l'avenir pouvait lui réserver, et même si cela ne lui allait vraiment pas, il savait qu'il n'avait pas bien le choix. Alors il attendait qu'un élément déclencheur arrive afin de savoir si oui ou non leur relation était vouée à ne jamais exister. Et il voulait au plus profond de lui, son essence même lui disait de tout faire pour continuer à voir Sirius, à le protéger, même dans l'ombre s'il ne voulait pas de lui. Et quand Sirius partirait définitivement, alors enfin, il pourrait partir à son tour dans le monde des morts.

Il savait que des pensées sombres comme celles précédente devenaient de plus en plus monnaie courante et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il fallait qu'il ait le fin mot de l'histoire rapidement ou il allait devenir fou à force d'illusions et de désillusions, de pensées sombres et macabres.

Il était en ce moment même dans son jardin, le jour se levant peu à peu et remplaçant la nuit noire et claire qui l'avait devancée. Severus essayait de retrouver son calme en écoutant le vent calme souffler tranquillement dans ses oreilles. Même si cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'effets probants dans l'immédiat, il savait que cela ne pouvait que lui faire du bien à long terme. Un détail eu quand même le don de le faire sortir de son état de léthargie morne et dépressive. L'astre lunaire de moins en moins visible commençait déjà à s'arrondir et à arborer les prémices de la pleine lune.

Il pensa alors à Teddy et prit son courage à deux mains afin d'envoyer une lettre à Potter. Il devait tenir le coup en pensant au petit, après tout, ils étaient aussi liés tout les deux.

Il se dirigea donc vers ses appartement et prit un bout de parchemin.

« Monsieur Potter,

Étant donné la pleine lune approchante, je vous serez gré de bien vouloir me laisser accueillir Teddy Lupin dans ma demeure de demain jusqu'au lendemain de transformation. Vous pourrez aussi y résider jusqu'à la pleine lune si vous le désirez.

Toutefois, je vous prierez tout de même partir avant le couché de soleil avant la transformation du petit pour des mesures de sécurité.

Dans l'espérance de vous revoir prochainement,

Severus Snape »

Il accrocha son courrier aux serres de son corbeau. Il avait été légèrement surprit de voir celui-ci revenir peu après sa transformation en vampire, mais après tout, un lien de confiance indéfectible s'était installé entre son volatil et lui, il y a de cela bien des années.

Après une légère caresse sur son plumage noir et un croassement, l'oiseau parti rejoindre la demeure des Potter.

Il n'avait pas chômer et avait bien avancé dans la rénovation du Manoir depuis la confrontation avec Sirius, son calice. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine entière. A vrai dire, il ne lui restait plus qu'à reconstruire la partie détruite par son père et le manoir serait comme neuf.

Il n'avait que très peu dormit, même pour un vampire. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le regard fou que lui lançait son calice quand il lui avait annoncé leur lien. Quand il lui avait avoué qu'il était maintenant tout pour lui. Dans le calme du Manoir, il entendait encore son rire, hystérique, tel qu'il ne l'avait entendu qu'à sa première rencontre après sa fuite d'Azkaban. Et Merlin, que cela pouvait lui faire mal.

Alors il travaillait d'arrache pied dans la rénovation, essayant tant bien que mal de noyer son chagrin dans son passe temps. Même si cela avait pas autant d'effet qu'il l'avait escompté, cela lui permettait de ne pas trop y réfléchir.

Et pourtant, il avait vraiment mal, peut importe ce qu'il faisait. Il avait bien conscience que cela ne pouvait pas durer, qu'il fallait y mettre à terme. Il le savait mais il avait peur. Car il savait qu'un autre rejet serait sa perte.

Et cette peur, cette peur sournoise le tuait. Elle le tuait car il se rendait compte de sa faiblesse, qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien faire sans son calice. Il le savait bien avant, mais il ne s'était pas aperçut avant à quel point cela pouvait être étouffant, le sentiment d'impuissance tel qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentit avant pouvait le laisser démunit.

Soufflant un grand coup pour essayer de diminuer le serrement qu'il avait au niveau de la poitrine, il alla acheter de quoi rassasier la faim d'une ou deux personnes pendant quelque jours. Il pensa aussi à prendre quelques ingrédients de potions pour apprendre au petit cet art subtil qu'était les potions que peu appréciait à sa juste valeur. Il espérait vraiment lui transmettre sa passion, mais savait que les chances que se soit le cas était mince. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été pédagogue.

Il pensa à son propre filleul, Draco. Il n'avait pas réussit à lui faire voir toute la magie d'une substance bouillonnante dans un chaudron, même s'il savait que se concentrer sur l'ordre et la précision de la confection des potions avaient aidé bien plus d'une fois l'aristocrate à évacuer tout le stress qui l'avait habité pendant le règne du lord noir.

Il savait qu'il était enfermé en prison pour encore trois ans contrairement à son père qui avait prit pour perpétuité. Il avait pourtant essayé tant bien que mal de l'aider, encore et encore, s'escrimant sur une cause qu'il savait déjà perdue. Mais pour l'amour qu'il avait porté à son filleul, il n'aavait pas abandonné mais n'était pas non plus arrivé à le sauver des griffes de son ancien maître. Alors maintenant, il savait que si Draco était enfermé, cela ne revenait qu'à lui et qu'on lui avait offert toute sorte de portes de sortie qu'il avait dédaigné.

Il soupira encore une fois, cette fois par simple automatisme. Il était fatigué. Toute les causes qui lui étaient vraiment chères à son cœur avaient fini à l'opposé de ce à quoi il avait espéré. Toutes sauf celle de Potter, qu'il avait miraculeusement réussit à garder en vie pendant de longues années. Il avait même échoué dans ses histoires d'amours qui avaient toutes été mortes nées, même celle de sa seconde vie.

A cette pensée, l'étau qui enserré sa poitrine se fit plus présent, plus lourd et douloureux. Merlin, qu'il avait mal.

Sirius était vraiment très, très contrarié.

Il y a de cela trois jours, il avait réussit à se dégoter un petit appartement pas très loin du chemin de traverse, mais du côté moldu.

Petit, une cuisine où on pouvait à peine circuler, un salon chambre qu'il avait du nettoyer littéralement du sol au plafond, un salle de bain avec une cabine de douche collée aux toilettes. En attendant de trouver mieux, il avait décidé d'emménager ici.

Il savait que s'il aurait attendu un peu plus longtemps, il aurait trouvé beaucoup, beaucoup mieux, mais devant le regard un peu rancunier et triste que lui avait lancé Harry à partir du moment où il avait repoussé Snape, il avait décidé de partir un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Il avait du faire le tour des agences immobilières sorcières et bien préciser qu'il voulait l'appartement le plus tôt possible. Avec plusieurs agents, il avait fait le tour de quelques résidences et seule celle-ci était dans un quartier calme, loin du faste de certaines maisons et elle n'était pas dans un état de délabrement plutôt peu accueillant.

Pourtant, quand il eut récupéré les clés, il avait dû faire un grand nettoyage. La baguette magique n'avait pas été superflue et lui évita plusieurs heures à récurer le sol, entre autre.

Ce n'était pourtant pas pour cela qu'il était en ce moment même énervé. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Sans arrêt. Un point désagréable au niveau de sa poitrine lui indiqua à quel point cela avait été une mauvaise idée de partir tel un voleur. Mais il savait très bien que sur le coup, il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement.

Les regards tristes de son filleul venaient s'ajouter à sa propre culpabilité, rendant la situation des plus intolérables.

Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, c'était des plus évidents. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait à rien. A chaque fois qu'une idée lui venait pour rencontrer par hasard son ancien camarade honni, la seconde suivante il trouvait une objection à la suivre.

Il était bloqué et le savait, mais ne pouvait rien faire.

Par contre, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était pourquoi lui, se sentait si mal. L'évidence était sous ses yeux et il en avait conscience. Mais il avait aussi conscience qu'il se mentait à lui même. Mais quel était le mensonge ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Si seulement ne venait pas s'ajouter à son mal-être sa conscience. Mais celle-ci venait tourner autour de lui, lui lançant des pics sans interruption. Il connaissait la raison. Et le savoir lui avait été encore plus douloureux qu'il avait pu l'imaginer.

S'allongeant de tout son long sur le canapé lit, il ferma les yeux. Et devant eux se rejouait en boucle la scène d'il y a quelques jours. Une semaine exactement.

Il avait sut au moment où il avait atterrit devant le manoir qu'il allait s'y jouer un acte important qui changerait sa vie déjà bien moins ordinaire de celle des autres sorciers. Un regard à Harry lui avait apprit que celui-ci ne ressentait rien de tel. Juste de l'inquiétude. Et pour cause. 

Et quand Severus était entré dans la pièce, il s'était senti lié à lui. Il avait prit peur, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très peu souvent. Pourtant, prenant son courage à deux mains, il était resté, car il savait que c'était déjà trop tard.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et n'était pas assez idiot ou assommé par la stupeur pour ne pas faire le lien avec ce sentiment d'être délivré d'un poids, celui de la disparition de la dette qu'il avait contracté envers Snape. Il l'avait remboursé en devenant son calice, ce qu'aucun des deux protagonistes n'avaient vu venir.  
Il avait fini par craquer quand Severus lui avait confirmé ce qu'il avait déjà comprit. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était enfui, comme un lâche.

Et maintenant, il avait honte de lui. Car il savait qu'il l'avait non seulement humilié mais qu'en plus l'autre l'avait perçut comme un rejet total. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon pour un vampire. Et quelle surprise en comprenant ce qu'il était devenu. Il ne s'y attendait pas même si ses yeux rouges en entrant dans la pièce aurait dû le mettre sur la voie.

Avec un autre soupir, il se leva pour prendre une douche rapide. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et délia les muscles noués de son dos. En se séchant, il se regarda dans la glace et songea qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour sa barbe. Un rapide sort eu par ailleurs raison d'elle. Une nouvelle garde robe ne lui serait pas non plus des plus déprofitables.

Les habits qu'il avait en sa possession dataient d'avant Azkaban et n'était donc plus de la dernière fraîcheur. De plus leur état n'était pas très envieux avec les trous que les mites et autres insectes avaient créé durant son absence.

Un hibou lui serait aussi utile pour délivré le courrier au lieu de devoir aller à la poste à chaque fois qu'il devait envoyer un message. 

La liste de choses à acheter en tête, il s'apprêter à transplaner lorsqu'un hiboux toqua à la fenêtre minuscule de son appartement. Entrouvrant pour essayer de garder l'humidité londonienne hors de chez lui, il fit entrer le volatil.

En prenant la lettre de ses serres, il donna à l'oiseau quelques bouts de biscottes dont le paquet traînait encore sur la petite table qui emplissait l'espace du salon. Quelque peu inquiet face au parchemin, il consentit enfin à le déplier pour savoir son contenu.

« Sirius,

Comment te sens-tu dans ton nouveau chez-toi ?

Ce que je vais te demander vas te paraître un peu exagéré de ma part et je comprendrais tout à fait si tu refusais ma requête.  
Comme tu le sais déjà, la pleine lune approche et Severus Snape m'a sommé d'amener Teddy chez lui. Et cela demain jusqu'au lendemain de pleine lune. Hors, je ne peux pas y aller du fait que mes cours ont reprit et Ginny doit éviter au maximum de transplaner, c'est mauvais pour elle, surtout qu'elle s'approche du terme de sa grossesse. Je crois te l'avoir dit des centaines de fois, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte d'être père ! J'en ai des frissons d'anticipation !  
Plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas cherché à demander à d'autre personnes s'ils pouvaient m'aider pour Teddy. Je sais que je te force la main et crois moi, ce n'ai pas quelque chose que je fais de bonté de cœur, mais s'il te plaît, accepte d'y aller. Laisse toi une chance d'être heureux car tu le sera avec lui. Même sans ça, met les choses à plat avec Snape. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.  
Ne reproduit pas les mêmes erreurs que moi en refusant d'être heureux, je sais que tu fais pareil à cause de la mort de mon père et ma mère, ainsi que celle de Remus. Ne laisse pas leur mort te ronger. Avance et ne fais pas comme moi, je t'en pris.

Avec toute mon affection,  
Harry »

Sirius se rallongea de tout son long sur le clic-clac. Il avait une excuse toute trouvée pour revoir Snape. Cela eut au moins le don de lui enlever un poids de ses épaules mais il fut vite remplacé par un autre.  
Son filleul s'inquiétait pour lui, et il savait que s'était entièrement sa faute. C'est vrai qu'avec la mort de ses meilleurs amis, il avait un peu abandonné l'idée de vivre un vraie vie, il trouvait cette idée injuste envers les défunts qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de continuer d'avancer avec lui.

Il savait que maintenant, il ne se laissait plus que porter par les événements, prenant juste soins des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'y en avait plus beaucoup à ce jour. Ils avaient tous finit tués ou fous durant la guerre. Il n'avait plus que peu de gens auxquels se raccrocher en cas de coup dur, et la solitude qu'il avait ressentit en étant enfermé dans sa propre maison pendant sa cavale n'avait fait qu'aggravé celle qu'il ressentait déjà avant.

Il savait qu'il avait un sérieux besoin de compagnie, quelqu'un qui sera là juste pour lui. Il savait aussi qu'il trouverai cette personne en Severus, mais il était pour lui encore trop tôt pour l'admettre.

Poussant un profond soupir qui sembla jaillir du plus profond de son âme, il se releva et alla chercher de l'encre, une plume et un parchemin. Il devait donner sa réponse à Harry, il le lui devait bien. Par ailleurs, le hiboux semblait attendre un retour, comme en témoignait sa présence dans son appartement.  
Une fois fait, il pensa qu'avant toute choses il allait partir pour faire ses propres courses, et même si elles n'étaient pas urgentes cela lui permettrait sans doute de s'éloigner de ses pensées.

Il ne revint que tard le soir, épuisé et les bras chargés, à deux doigts de s'écrouler par terre de fatigue. Il avait acheté bien plus que nécessaire, en plus de ce que les commerçant, en le reconnaissant, lui avaient poliment offert. Les sacs étaient plein à craquer, tout comme le moral de Sirius un fois rentré chez lui.

En plus des commerçants, il avaient été reconnu par la majorité des badins qui marchaient sur le chemin de traverse. Ceux-ci avaient eu des réactions diverses et variées. Photos, demande d'autographe, insultes fasse à sa famille, tout y été passé.

Fans et anti-fans, voilà de quoi la foule était composée.

Harassé par leur comportement excessif, il prit la décision de se reposer quelques minutes dans la boutique du fils Weasley, Farces Et Attrapes Pour Sorcier Facétieux. Quand, après de pénible bousculade pour accéder à la porte, il arriva enfin à entrer dans le petit commerce, il eu l'impression de retomber à l'adolescence.

Tout ce qu'un sorcier facétieux aurait voulu pour s'entraîner y été. Tout ce qu'il avait lui même utilisé pour harceler les serpentards était entreposé dans la multitude de rayonnages, mais tout avait été amélioré. Ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pas donner pour avoir pu les utiliser pendant ses années à Poudlard !  
Parcourant avec de grand yeux d'enfant le contenu du magasin, il piochait ça et là quelques produits, ricanant dans sa barbe, qu'il n'avait plus, tout ce qu'il allait faire endurer à son filleul, au filleul de son filleul, et au lié du filleul de son filleul (et qui était accessoirement SON vampire). Vraiment, il avait dès maintenant quelque belles journées en perspective.

Il regretta réellement à ce moment là que ses meilleurs amis ne soit plus. Ensemble, ils auraient trouvé quelque autres idées de génie, d'autre personne à bombarder de farces en tout genre.

Mais ils n'étaient plus désormais, il fallait donc les faire seul. Peut être trouverait-il un complice, mais il savait déjà que quoi qu'il fasse, ça n'aurait pas la même saveur que dans les temps plus heureux.

Il se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer ses achats et discuta quelque temps avec le propriétaire des lieux. Georges cherchait en ce moment quelqu'un pour l'aider dans la confection de ses nouvelles créations, pour tenir le magasin en parfait état et renouveler les stocks au fur et à mesure de la demande des clients. Ce fut donc avec grand plaisir que Sirius ce proposa pour ce poste. Ils se mirent d'accord pour qu'il commence la semaine d'après, soit deux jours après la pleine lune.

Sortant du magasin rayonnant, respirant l'air du chemin de traverse dont les effluves émanant des différents échoppes étaient mitigées, il se dirigea vers l'animalerie la plus proche. Il tomba alors amoureux d'un hiboux. Il n'avait rien de majestueux et son plumage gris clair et gris cendré lui donnait un air ébouriffé tout à fait déconcertant. Son regard pourtant était ce qu'il y avait de plus intelligent et semblait transpercer toute personne l'approchant de trop près, et il claquait du bec quand cela ne suffisait pas. Le tenancier paraissait découragé par le comportement de son oiseau et à deux doigts de le vendre au plus offrant.

Il parut des plus heureux lorsque Sirius s'approcha de la cage pour lire combien il coûtait et encore plus lorsque celui-ci se redressa d'un air satisfait pour se diriger vers lui.

L'affaire fut vite bouclée, et l'ancien prisonnier était aussitôt rentré chez lui, n'ayant plus rien à faire dehors.

Une fois ses affaires rangés dans la maigre commode qu'il avait dû agrandir magiquement pour que toutes ses nouvelles acquisitions puissent rentrer sans déborder de toutes parts, il se dirigea vers la cage à oiseau qu'il avait déposé sur la table basse de son salon qui faisait aussi office de chambre. Il avait rapidement réfléchi au nom qu'il allait donner au hiboux et il allait les soumettre à celui-ci. Quelque chose lui disait que celui-ci n'allait pas apprécier de ce faire nommer d'office sans qu'il puisse approuver le choix. Après ce qu'il pouvait appeler des négociations plutôt corsées à coup de claquement de bec furieux quand il proposa des noms tels que Neige ou encore Billiatus, ils se mirent enfin d'accord pour Stratus.

Après l'avoir gavé de friandises pour hiboux et fait des papouilles qui furent accueillis plutôt froidement, il le laissa sortir à l'extérieur pour pouvoir voler en toute tranquillité.

S'affalant sur son lit, il laissa enfin ses pensées reprendre le dessus. Demain, il verrait Snape. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, n'est-ce pas lorsqu'il avait fuit comme un lâche, éclatant de rire, certes hystérique et nerveux, mais éclatant de rire ? Il espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'il pourrait lui pardonner. Sirius ne savait pas encore réellement s'il pourrait être son calice, mais il voulait au moins arranger les choses entre eux. De plus, il y avait aussi le bonheur de Teddy en jeu et il ne voulait pas qu'une ambiance glaciale empêche le petit d'être heureux. Alors même sans son désir à lui de vouloir arranger les choses, il le devait pour d'autre personnes.

Celui qui l'avait le plus surprit à l'encourager dans cette voie était sans nul doute son filleul. Celui-ci avait haï l'ancien professeur de tout son être, mais moins que lui-même durant ses années de Poudlard. Cette haine l'avait suivit pendant de longues années, quelque peu renforcée par Azkaban qui avait fait ressurgir ses mauvais souvenirs. Mais pendant cette période là, quelqu'un avait surpassé la haine qu'il entretenait avec Snape de très, très loin. Ni plus ni moins son ancien ami et traître, Peter.

Maintenant, même si une colère froide continuait de couler dans ses veines à chaque mention de ce nom honni, il arrivait à se contrôler. Il était maintenant mort et seul sa traîtrise resterait dans la mémoire des gens. Et c'était bien plus à son goût que ce qu'il méritait.

Il prit la décision qu'il devrait parler dès le lendemain à Snape, il le fallait. Il fallait aussi qu'il se renseigne auprès de certaines archives sur ce qu'était vraiment un vampire, mais aussi de ce qu'impliquait un lien calice-vampire. Le fait qu'il ne l'ai pas encore fait le surprit quelque peu, ce n'était normalement pas dans son habitude de laisser traîner les choses, mais c'est vrai que pendant cette semaine, il n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps de s'y pencher dessus.

Il laissa encore pendant quelque minutes dériver ses pensées avant qu'un sommeil sans rêve s'abatte sur lui.

Severus s'acharna à rendre les chambres d'amis vraiment présentable car il aurait à partir de demain un ou plusieurs invités. S'il n'avait pas été de mauvaise foi, il aurait admis que celles-ci étaient déjà plus que présentables et que maintenant elles étaient devenus presque luxueuses devant ses efforts plus que conséquents de se distraire de son mal être. Plus le temps passait, et plus il avait mal. La situation devenait intolérable. Il espérait vraiment qu'il aurait bientôt la possibilité de voir son calice. Mais même si c'était le cas, il avait de grands doutes sur la façon qu'il aurait d'être accueillis par Sirius. Ou plutôt il n'en avait pas, il serait vraiment très mal reçut.

Soupirant quelque peu de déception, il se dirigea cette fois-ci vers sa bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'il trouve un livre sur les potions. Et plus particulièrement des potions pour les enfant, tels qu'il en avait fait quand il avait découvert ses pouvoirs un peu tardivement comparé à d'autre sorcier, à l'âge de sept ans. Mais il s'y était vite désintéressé pour des potions beaucoup plus compliqué et nécessitant de plus grandes compétences. A son entré à Poudlard, il avait dépassé le niveau de beaucoup de septième années, et à quatorze ans, de beaucoup de maîtres des potions. Oui, on l'avait par de nombreuses reprises traité de génie, mais il n'avait eu que faire de ses remarques, elles ne lui avaient valut que des profondes emmerdes.

Après quelque minutes de recherches infructueuses, il découvrit un vieux grimoire qui avait sans nul doute eu quelque ennuis avec des générations d'enfants Prince, ce qu'il déduisait de la couverture couvertes de tâches d'une multitude de couleur, racornis sur tout les coins. Si on soulevait une page, un étrange et plutôt inquiétant bruit de craquement s'élevait dans la pièce. Et plus étrangement encore, Severus adora immédiatement ce vieux livre et tout les mystères pour enfant qu'il recelait.

En regardant de plus près, il vit des dizaines de sorts faciles à reproduire une fois que le petit aura acquis une baguette, et encore plus de potions en tout genres qui n'était pas nocifs (même si on se trompait de mesure ou interchangeait un ingrédient), plutôt drôle et ludique. Pile ce qu'il lui fallait pour le petit.

Il partit ensuite vers le grenier, cherchant ce qui pourrait servir de chaudron pour débutant, et un peu plus tard dans sa réserve pour vérifier si tout les ingrédients nécessaires était bien à disposition pour les essais qu'ils feraient demain avec le lycan. Il pensa aussi à la zone détruite par son père, qu'il n'avait pas encore commençait à retaper et y lança un puissant charme pour éviter que le petit s'y blesse. Quelque chose lui disait que Harry n'apprécierait pas le fait qu'il ait pu laisser son filleul sans surveillance ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

Il fit le tour du manoir afin d'être sur que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse aller dans des zones qui auraient pu être dangereuses, tel que la partie secrète de la bibliothèque et lança ici et là le même charme que dans la partie dévasté du Manoir.

Satisfait de sa labeur, il s'assit sur un des profond fauteuil dont il avait fait l'acquisition dans la semaine.

Il avait maintenant hâte d'être au lendemain, peut être que la présence de Teddy arriverait à lui atténuer le sentiment de détresse que lui avait laissé Sirius en partant, ou plutôt fuyant sa présence.

Il s'endormit et eu un sommeil agité durant lequel il rêva de son calice, qu'il tenait étroitement serré dans ses bras. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il pleura au travers de son repos vampirique des larmes de sang. Il ne verrait la trace de leur passage que le lendemain matin, mais les effaceraient bien vite au profit d'une longue et chaude douche, augmentant son courage et diminuant un peu de sa peine grâce à son eau chaude.


	10. Chapter 10

Avant tout, je voudrai vous informer que je ne pourrai pas poster la suite la semaine prochaine, j'ai un cruel manque de temps et des cours qui deviennent de plus en plus dur à apprendre. Du coup je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me pencher vers le prochain chapitre, mais promis, j'essaierais de faire le plus vite possible pour poster la suite.

RAR :

NYCUtopia: Je crois je t'ai déjà remercié pour l'intérêt que tu portes à mon histoire mais au cas où : Merci, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !

Zeugma 412 : Oui ils se sont enfin retrouvé !

Il se pourrait que quelqu'un d'autre m'ait laissé une review alors si c'est le cas je ne l'ai pas vu pour la simple et bonne raison que mon compte à eu un petit soucis technique qui à duré plusieurs jours, et ce une heure après que j'ai posté le chapitre 8.

Chapitre 9

C'est un Sirius déterminé mais complètement mort de peur qui s'était réveillé ce matin. Aujourd'hui après une semaine sans voir son ancienne Némésis, il avait enfin l'occasion de le revoir. Il avait bien conscience de se servir de Teddy comme moyen pour rencontrer Severus, mais il prenait ça comme une occasion. Car s'en était belle et bien une.

S'habillant avec sa toute nouvelle garde robe, choisissant soigneusement chaque vêtement pour qu'ils s'accordent avec les autres et le mettent le plus possible en valeur. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais réellement fait d'effort au niveau vestimentaire mais il savait qu'aujourd'hui en vaudrait le coup. Ou en tout cas, il l'espérait de tout cœur.

Après un déjeuné somme toute copieux, il transplana au square Grimmaurd. Il avait trouvé la première fois qu'il y était revenu que son filleul avait fait un travail phénoménal pour rendre habitable la maison, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince à faire comme lui avait confirmé le propriétaire des lieux. Et une fois encore, cette impression l'assaillit de nouveau, la nouvelle décoration se superposant efficacement face à l'ancienne dans son esprit.

Il trouva Teddy aux côtés de Ginny dans la cuisine. Celle-ci faisait cuire des crêpes pour le petit déjeuné du lycan qui était en train de boire un jus d'orange, à en juger par la couleur du liquide. Après leur avoir dit bonjour, Sirius s'assit sur une des chaises à côté de celle occupé par le petit monstre, surnom qu'il avait très vite trouvé pour le fils de Remus.

Il regarda la rousse faire la cuisine. Il n'avait essayé qu'une seule fois de l'aider à faire à manger mais il avait très vite comprit, à coup de spatule faut-il préciser, qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue devant le fourneau. Sans doute ses frères avaient dû lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux se méfier de tout homme avec une casserole dans la main, Harry excepté. Ça pouvait paraître misogyne, mais pourtant, c'était un fait avéré qu'à part Harry, et peut être Teddy quand il sera plus grand, aucun homme ne pouvait aider en cuisine tant que le dragon serait là.

Se moquant un peu de ses pensées qui tiraient vers le bizarre, il se tourna vers le petit.

« - Alors gamin, tu es prêt pour passer quelques jours chez ce cher Severus Snape ?

\- Oui, même que tonton Harry, et ben on est allé acheter un nouveau pyjama ! Et aussi un chaudron pour les grands comme moi qu'il a dit ! »

Il continua encore pendant toute la durée du repas de babiller joyeusement sur son séjour chez le maître des potions. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un qui avait autant d'entrain à la perspective de voir l'ancien professeur de potions.

Pendant que Teddy continuait sa longue et joyeuse tirade, il reprit son attention vers Ginny. Celle-ci avait de grosses cernes, même si ses yeux étaient plus lumineux que jamais, et se tenait le dos, comme pour le soulager du poids qu'il portait. Quand elle remarqua l'attention dont elle faisait l'objet, elle renvoya un sourire rassurant et articula silencieusement « la grossesse. ». Elle devait avoir hâte d'accoucher et de pouvoir enfin porter son enfant dans ses bras. Tout comme Harry, notamment. Elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant les derniers mois, ayant des exigences un peu particulières. Comme un compote poireau-banane-citrouille aux petites heures du matin.

Elle eut l'air de comprendre ce à quoi il pouvait bien pensait car un air quelque peu rieur prit possession de son visage.

« - Et bien, tu t'es fait tout beau ma parole ! Serais-tu tenté d'être tenté par le mystérieux ancien professeur de potions ? »

Le rougissement qui envahit à ce moment là le visage de Sirius valut toutes les réponses possible. Un grand éclat de rire retentit alors dans la pièce. Oui, vraiment, elle n'aurait jamais pensé taper aussi juste dans ses suppositions, ou en tout cas du premier coup. Cette information devrait sans doute plaire à son cher et tendre, celui-ci avait vraiment été déçu de voir la réaction de son parrain. Même si après quelques minute de réflexion, il avait affirmé à Ginny qu'il aurait sans doute eu la réaction que lui si leurs rôles auraient été inversés.

Une fois que Teddy eut finit de déjeuner, Sirius l'envoya chercher ses affaires. Une fois fait, il tint fermement sa petite main pour transplaner.

Les portes du Manoir étaient exactement les mêmes que dans son souvenir, légèrement sinistres et envoyant un message plutôt négatifs aux potentiels visiteurs. Pourtant, derrière lui, on pouvait voir que la pelouse avait fraîchement été tondue et que celle-ci semblait en meilleur état que la dernière fois qu'il était venu. On pouvait aussi observer qu'une partie du petit avait était laissé à l'état sauvage.

Il attendirent une petite minute devant le portail que Severus envoie un Patronus ou vienne les chercher en personne. Au bout d'un moment, ils virent une silhouette se rapprocher à grands pas, semblant flotter sur le chemin de terre plutôt que marcher. Sirius, qui avait jusqu'ici empêchait toute notion de stress, d'impatience ou encore de peur de venir le tourmenter, sentit celles-ci l'envahir d'un seul coup à l'approche de son ancien ennemi.

Severus attendait avec ce qu'il semblerait être une certaine attente la venu de Potter et de son filleul. Il passa, après une longue douche qui avait enlevé la preuve de son mal être, dans chaque pièce pour voir si tout était en ordre. C'était quelque chose que sa mère lui avait transmit. Ils n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup de visiteurs, lui même quand il était petit ne voyait Lily qu'à l'extérieur. Sa mère avait donc chérie toutes personnes venant leur rendre visite, devenant à la limite de la maniaquerie, faisant briller du sol au plafond chaque recoin de chaque pièce. A partir de ses sept ans, pourtant, plus aucun visiteur ne vint si ce n'est les huissiers pour rappeler qu'il fallait payer les factures. Et sa douce mère n'avait plus eu d'occasion de montrer ses talents d'hôtesse et de maîtresse de maison.

Il savait que vu l'heure qu'il était, ses invités n'allaient pas arriver avant deux ou trois heures si ce n'est plus, après tout il n'avait pas préciser d'heure, mais il ne fallait certainement pas s'attendre à les voir arriver aux aurores.

Il vérifia dans ses placards encore une fois s'il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour une ou deux personnes. Peut être que des pâtes et du riz à répétition devraient suffire et écœurer ses invités à force de leur en servir. Il était aussi malheureusement trop tôt pour que les magasins soient ouverts. Cela lui fit penser que ce serait une bonne idée de faire dans un coins abrité des regards un petit jardin. Il aurait ainsi plus d'ingrédients de potions, et si, par miracle, Sirius voudrait bien de lui, il aurait de quoi se faire cuire quelque chose d'autre que des conserves. A cette pensée, comme toute celles qui lui ressemblaient, son cœur se serra, sa poitrine se compressa et une envie de pleurer le prit aux tripes. Il la combattit comme il put, essayant de ne pas se laisser submerger par ce sentiment de détresse.

Sortant sous le portique, il avisa la pelouse mal tondue. Ici, pas d'ingrédients ou de plantes rares. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison de tout laisser en état de friche. Il hésita pendant un moment entre choisir de tout tondre grâce à des sorts ou la vielle méthode moldue qui consistait à une tondeuse à gazon. Il en avait une vieille qui était entreposée dans le cabanon au fin fond du jardin. Mais cela lui prendrait sans doute quelques heures et il ne voulait pas que ses invités arrivent sans qu'il n'est terminé. Déjà, même grâce à quelques charmes de coupe cela lui prendrait plus d'une heure, les magasins seront ouvert quand il aura fini, ce qui tombait à merveille. Retroussant les manches de sa robe de sorcier, il prit sa baguette et commença sa longue labeur. Comme il l'avait prévu, cela lui prit plus d'une heure à tout finir. Il laissa juste le coin où les plantes rares étaient présentes, le reste fut tondu sans état d'âme.

Satisfait, il transplana sur le chemin de Traverse. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que peu de monde qui déambulait dans la ruelle et il fut plus que satisfait. Non pas qu'il eut peur de la foule, bien au contraire, mais il n'aurait pas à supporter les regards insistants et un peu haineux des gens sur lui. Même s'il n'avait que faire de leur opinion à son sujet, c'était toujours plus agréable de sortir sans se sentir observé sans interruption. Il fit quelques boutiques ici et la, alla chercher deux ou trois ingrédients chez un apothicaire, remballa vertement un suicidaire qui voulut lui parler, alla chez le boucher pour prendre de la viande, dans une jardinerie pour prendre quelque plants et graines pour son futur jardin.

Plutôt content de sa matinée, il rentra chez lui. Regardant l'horloge murale qu'il avait installé la veille, il vit qu'il n'était que dix heures. N'ayant plus rien à faire, il prit la décision de préparer le dîner pour midi. La cuisine était un art qui était différent de celui des potions, mais il prenait aussi plaisir à mitonner quelques petits plats. Maintenant qu'il était un vampire, il n'avait plus besoin de cuisiner quoi que ce soit pour lui, quoi qu'il n'avait pas non plus eu à le faire lorsqu'il enseignait à Poudlard.

Choisissant avec soins quelques légumes, hachant la viande de bœuf qu'il était allé acheter un peu plus tôt, il commença doucement à suivre la recette qu'il avait choisit pour midi. A l'approche de la pleine lune, il avait conscience qu'un lycanthrope préférait de loin la viande saignante à la limite du crue. Il avait donc choisit le plat en conséquence.

Il espérait vraiment que la recette serait bonne, car il n'avait aucun moyen lui-même de savoir si c'était réellement le cas. Tout aliment avait pour lui un goût de cendre.

Pendant une petite heure, il fit cuire la verdure, puis la viande de bœuf. Il était vraiment appliqué dans ce qu'il faisait, à tel point qu'il faillit raté le petit tiraillement qui lui indiqua que ses invités étaient arrivés. Arrêtant la cuisson, de toute façon s'était cuit, il se dirigea vers le portail extérieur.

On ne pensait pas souvent que Teddy était sournois. Seul son parrain était au courant et lui avait dit un bon nombre de fois qu'il aurait bien sa place à Serpentard. Mais voilà, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui s'en était aperçut. Ce qu'il voulait, en règle générale, il l'obtenait. Et en ce moment, ce qu'il voulait le plus, mais vraiment le plus, c'était de voir tonton Sisi heureux. Et si possible avec le grand homme, le dénommé Severus Snape

Lorsqu'il était venu au Manoir avec Minerva, et vu la fin de conversation, il trouva tout de suite que les deux hommes étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. De plus l'un était amoureux de l'autre, que demander de plus ? Et bien, que tonton Sisi accepte les faits et qu'il tombe à son tour amoureux de l'autre.

Il était déterminé et avait un plan qu'il trouvait infaillible. Pas besoin d'être un génie, Teddy, du haut de ces cinq ans, savait que sa moue mignonne avait raison de la plupart des arguments des plus grands. Et quand ça ne suffisait pas, une petite larme au coin de l'œil, la bouche plissée dans une moue triste avaient le don de vaincre ceux auxquels il n'était pas venu à bout précédemment. Il savait extrêmement bien que ce genre d'argument étaient à maîtriser avec prudence, se faire démasquer était si vite arrivé.

Il avait eu une petite discussion avec tonton Harry et lui avait demandé si tonton Sisi serait heureux avec le grand homme. Son parrain s'était plongé dans ses pensées pendant plusieurs minutes. Teddy savait très bien que quand cela lui arrivait, il ne valait mieux pas le distraire en faisant du bruit. Alors il se tint sage jusqu'à qu'il lui réponde.

« - Oui, je crois que c'est la meilleur chose qu'il puisse arriver à Sirius. »

Sa réponse avait conforté Teddy dans son choix. Il se donnait donc le feu vert pour pouvoir rapprocher les deux ennemis d'antan.

Plus Severus se rapprochait, plus il sentait la tension qui l'habitait diminuer, ses muscles se relâcher. La douleur qui n'avait été qu'en augmentant depuis une semaine commençait à diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du portail. Son compagnon était venu. Il n'avait pas perdu tout espoir de le voir un jour à ses côtés. Un sourire, si rare, se mit à fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Il accéléra le pas, de façon à se retrouver le plus vite possible en contact avec ses si chers invités. Il s'était lié à tout les deux, ils étaient ce qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Bientôt, il arriva au portail et l'ouvrit en grand. Ce fut un petit aux cheveux bleu électrique qui se jeta sur lui. Il n'avait pas de doute à avoir que Teddy semblait ravi de le voir. N'étant pas très habitué à ce genre d'élan de joie, il mit un certain temps avant de refermer ses bras autour du petit corps, tel un père le ferait avec son fils.

Le câlin dura une petite minute, forte en émotion. Sirius n'avait jamais vu Severus ainsi, ne l'avait jamais vu non plus faire des embrassades, ni des accolades, ni autre contact physique visant à montrer l'affection qu'il portait à quelqu'un. Cela eut le don de le chambouler quelque peu, ébranlant ses fondations, brisant ses reperds. Le laissant un peu perdu. Qu'il soit capable de montrer son amitié de façon tactile était une nouvelle, et cela pour les deux hommes. Sirius ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de quoi que ce soit dans le même genre. Quand il avait vu Teddy sauter dans les bras de Severus la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ne lui avait pas vraiment fait un choc, car il était à ce moment là déjà clairement chamboulé de ressentir les prémices du lien calice-vampire. Mais maintenant, il prenait vraiment la porté de ce geste.

Severus montrait toute l'affection qu'il portait au petit, même si celui-ci ne semblait pas savoir la portée de cet acte. Et à sa plus grande horreur, lui le savait et en ressentait une jalousie folle, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu. La voix de la sagesse parla, lui intimant de se calmer car s'était lui, et uniquement lui, qui était le calice, le compagnon, l'âme sœur du vampire. Lui et personne d'autre. Arrivant un tant soit peu à se calmer, il attendit la fin de l'embrassade. Avec empressement.

Enfin, Teddy se décrocha du maître des potions et nota avec une certaine joie et félicité que la jalousie courait dans les yeux de son tonton. Il avait peut être cinq ans, mais il était bien loin d'être idiot, et savait ce que cela pouvait signifier. Tout le plan qu'il avait élaboré allait se passer à merveille, il en était sûr. Qu'avait dit la maîtresse à l'école déjà ? Ha oui, qu'il était une graine de génie, et aurait un grand potentiel plus tard.

Il se mit légèrement en retrait et regarda la suite, qui, il en était certain, serait tout à fait intéressante.

Severus n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Sirius. Les deux derniers mètres qui les séparaient lui semblaient insurmontables. Pourtant, il puisa tout le courage qu'il avait en lui pour les franchir, pour tendre avec une certaine retenue mêlée de peur la main. Il attendit avec appréhension que son cher calice la lui serre, incertain qu'il veuille le faire. Le demi-seconde qui suivit fut comme un éternité pour lui, jusqu'à que Sirius tende à son tour sa main pour lui serrer la sienne. Le contact électrisa les deux hommes, les troublant au dessus de l'imaginable.

La rougeur prit les joues de Sirius, et si Severus en avait eu la possibilité, il en aurait fait de même. Le contact n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais ce fut une éternité bien trop courte pour eux.

Ils étaient tout les deux atterré par leur réactions. Ils avaient eu une attitude de midinette, quelle déchéance.

Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, le maître des lieux décida d'intervenir afin d'éloigner le malaise qui commençait doucement à apparaître. Se raclant la gorge même s'il savait que ça n'aurait aucun effet sur lui, il prit la parole.

« - Je vois que que vous êtes venus un peu plus tôt que je l'espérais, il n'est qu'à peine onze heure. Bien, bien, bien. Je vais montrer la chambre à Teddy, nous suivrais-tu, Sirius ?

\- Je… Oui, ça serait avec grand plaisir.. »

Ne laissant ni l'un ni l'autre apparaître le sourire heureux qu'ils avaient sur le bout des lèvres, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du Manoir. La curiosité piqua à ce moment là Teddy, qui ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

« - Dites, pourquoi vous avez laissé le coin là-bas sans le tondre ?

\- He bien, c'est simple, il y a beaucoup de plantes qui me servent à la fabrication de potions et si je tond à cet endroit là, je les abîmerais et je ne pourrais plus m'en servir. Et tu peux me tutoyer, on va passer un certain nombre de temps ensemble.

\- D'accord ! Et est-ce que je peux aussi t'appeler tonton Sevi ?

\- Je préférerais Severus.

\- Oui, mais tonton Sevi c'est mieux ! »

Grommelant contre les gamins qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et prenant les bagages que portait Sirius, un peu mortifié de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt même s'il ne le montra pas, il se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs où se trouvait les chambres.

Ses deux invités n'en revenaient pas. Comment le manoir avait-il pu se transformer en si peu de temps ? L'aura lugubre n'avait pas totalement quitté les murs, mais elle n'était plus que sous forme de trace qui partirait avec le temps. En faite, on ne pouvait plus que ressentir une impression de calme et de paix en ses lieux, et toute la décoration avait été refaite à neuf, quoi qu'il restait encore un ou deux meubles qui n'avaient pas été changés. Les couleurs gris perle et marron claire qui régnaient et qui s'harmonisaient étrangement donnaient une impression de chaleur et de convivialité qui n'était pas présente ne serait-ce qu'une semaine plus tôt, où la couleur la plus présente était le gris-noirâtre très désagréable.

Pas peu fier de voir la réaction de ses convives, Severus ralentit le pas afin de leur faire profiter le plus possible de la nouvelle décoration de lieux. Il était aussi vraiment heureux de voir que ses efforts avaient payé et que ses deux liés se sentaient bien dans sa demeure.

Enfin arrivé dans la chambre d'amis qui servirait désormais à Teddy lors de ses séjours au Manoir, il déposa délicatement la valise sur le lit. Se tournant vers le petit il commença à parler de sa voix qui ne dépassait jamais le volume d'un murmure.

« -Ici sera ta nouvelle chambre, elle t'appartient. Essaye juste de la tenir propre. La mienne est en face de la tienne, n'hésite pas à venir m'y chercher en cas de problème. Mais de toi à moi, j'ai plus tendance à dormir sur un des fauteuils du salon près des cuisines que dans mon lit. »

Teddy ne répondit rien mais fit le tour de sa nouvelle propriété. Severus avait peint les murs dans les tons bleus et verts, correspondant parfaitement au tempérament du plus jeune. Pourtant, rien dans la décoration de laissait voir un brin d'extravagance propre au métamorphmage. Même si les couleurs correspondaient parfaitement à l'effet recherché, la sobriété des lieux se faisait tout de même ressentir.

« -Je n'y ait pas encore mit la décoration, si tu veux on ira demain faire les magasins afin de trouver tout ce dont tu as besoins pour te sentir chez toi. Cela me fait penser que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, d'accord ? Tu t'en rappellera ? »

Juste un 'hum' lui répondit et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il allait devoir apprendre au petit à faire des phrases intelligibles avant toute autre chose.

Il lui fit faire la suite de la visite de ses appartements, lui montrant la douche attenante à la pièce principale de la petite suite.

Cependant, il n'oublia pas que son calice se tenait dans la même pièce que lui, son odeur le rendant quelque peu fou. Pourtant, il continua à s'occuper du lycan sans vraiment s'occuper de l'état d'esprit de Sirius. Pourquoi ? La réponse était simple, il était dans le même état que lui. Plus précisément, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se faire voir sous son meilleur jour, et lâchement, il voulait attendre le dernier moment, celui où il ne pourrait plus reculer pour faire face à sa moitié. Il savait que c'était sans aucun doute la méthode qui aurait le moins de chance de succès mais il se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Peut être qu'au fond il craignait encore la possibilité d'être rejeté. La possibilité de perdre la raison.

Comme Severus l'avait deviné, Sirius avait les mêmes préoccupations. Il était mort de peur. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il était capable d'endosser le rôle de calice de Severus, de se faire pardonner pour son comportement inacceptable de leur dernière rencontre en ces lieux. Mais plus les secondes avançaient, devenant des minutes qui se multiplièrent à une grande vitesse, et plus ses envies de fuir, de se rapprocher et d'embrasser le vampire devenaient fortes. Ses pulsions étaient tellement contradictoires qu'elles le déchiraient de l'intérieur, le rendant confus et distrait. Il ne remarqua qu'à peine qu'il était redescendu au petit salon.

Contrairement aux autres pièces du Manoir, celle-ci n'avait pas changé d'aspect depuis sa dernière visite. Ou en tout cas, pour ce qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait alors eu l'esprit aussi embrouillé qu'en cet instant, à la différence près que maintenant, il comprenait, dans la mesure du raisonnable, la situation.

Aussi bizarre cela pouvait-il être, ce constat le rassura quelque peu, permettant à sa respiration qui avait connue des jours meilleurs de s'approfondir. Il sentit alors une douce odeur qui lui donna l'eau à la bouche.

Voyant que son calice avait de drôle de réactions, telles que renifler l'air comme s'il était sous sa forme animagus, Severus eut un tant soit peu peur de la cause de celles-ci avant de se rappeler qu'il avait préparer un repas qu'il espérait ne pas avoir raté, d'autant plus que c'était ni plus ni moins que son calice qui allait avoir l'honneur de goûter sa cuisine.

Avisant l'horloge murale qu'il avait fait installé dans la pièce, il se dit qu'il était largement temps de servir le repas. Il avait passé plus d'une heure à aider installation de son lié dans sa chambre ainsi que lui avoir fait un rapide tour de la demeure, ce qui, il l'espérait, éviterait au gamin de se perdre dans le dédale de couloirs qui peuplait le Manoir. Il lui avait aussi rapidement indiqué les endroits auxquels il était interdit de s'y rendre en lui expliquant que ces mesures étaient prises pour sa propre sécurité.

Ils avaient aussi défait sa valise et installé ses affaires dans la commode et il avait ainsi découvert que Teddy avait fait l'acquisition d'un chaudron qui serait plus adapté que le sien pour les début en potion du lycan.

Il invitât donc ses convives à passer à table, et les dirigea vers les cuisines. Il avait toujours trouvé que cet endroit était bien plus indiqué pour un repas chaleureux que les autres pièces de la demeure. En faite, c'était sa pièce préféré, le petit salon mis à part, quand il était encore qu'un enfant. Son père ne s'y était aventuré que peu, préférant de loin le faste du grand salon, celui que ses ancêtres se servaient pour les réceptions, que l'atmosphère apaisante et joviale qui régnait dans les autres pièces.

Installant ses invités autours de la petite table de la cuisine, Severus, d'un sort, mit les couverts et apportât le repas. Il se sentait gêné, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pour le moment échangé que peu de mot avec son calice. Prenant enfin son courage à deux mains, il commença enfin une discussion avec Sirius.

« - J'avais cru comprendre que ce serait Potter qui accompagnerait Teddy ici, mais à ce que je vois, je me suis trompé. Pas que j'en soit mécontent, bien au contraire.

\- Hum, c'est juste Harry qui m'a demandé d'amener le petit, ou plutôt je dirais qu'il me l'a ordonné.

-Ha ?

\- Oui, il voulait absolument que je vienne te voir. »

Voyant le regard déçu du vampire, il rassembla tout ce qu'il avait en lui de courage, priant pour ne pas se dégonfler au dernier moment.

« - Si j'aurais voulu ne pas venir, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas là. En faite, il m'a donné l'opportunité de mettre les choses à plat avec toi, de mieux comprendre. La dernière fois je me suis enfui, et crois moi, j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait. Je peux à peine imaginer à quel point ça a dû être douloureux pour toi, et c'est déjà trop pour être enduré par quelqu'un. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Teddy était secrètement ravi de la tournure des événements, et peut être, si tout continuait comme ça, ils n'auraient pas besoins de son aide pour se mettre ensemble. Oui il était vraiment ravi. Il tentât de se faire le plus petit possible pour ne pas dérangé les deux plus grands, conscient qu'ils avaient complètement occulté sa présence. Si quelque part cela le vexa, il savait que s'était le signe que tout se passait à merveille.

Severus, lui, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il aurait voulu rassurer son calice, mais rien de tout ce qu'il venait de dire était faux. Il avait souffert le martyr de la fuite de son âme sœur. Il ne pouvait pas démentir les faits, ils étaient bien trop réels pour ça. Il tenta quand même un autre approche, pour changer de sujet et éloigner les sombres pensées qui s'étaient installées en lui.

« - Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu es là. »

Après une légère pause et un rougissement plutôt discret de Sirius, il continua.

« - J'avais proposé à Potter de venir passer quelque jour ici afin de vérifier que je m'occupe bien de Teddy, cette offre je te la fait aussi, mais avec beaucoup plus de franchise, je dois t'avouer. »

Le concerné eut un petit sourire. Qu'importe ce qui pourrait se passer, l'animosité entre l'ancien professeur et le sauveur du monde sorcier serait toujours réelle, quoi que diminuée par la guerre et certaines des révélations qui avaient été faites. Enfin un point d'encrage dans sa vie qui n'avait jamais été stable.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il espéra qu'une seule chose change maintenant : sa relation avec Severus.


	11. Chapter 11

Je vous poste dès maintenant le chapitre 10, qui j'espère vous plaira.

Je n'ai pas posté depuis presque un mois, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai aucune intention d'abandonner ma fiction en cours de route.

Aussi, je voudrais dire un grand merci à ma beta, NYCUtopia, qui a pu corriger ce chapitre. Vu le travail colossal qu'elle a fait pour de cette correction, je ne peux que lui dire merci !

RAR :

Adchan : Je suppose que tout le monde à part Severus aurait véritablement « péter un plomb ». Mais n'est pas espion qui veut ! En faite, ce n'est pas qu'il prend bien le fait que Sirius soit son calice, au fond de lui il en ait quand même un peu catastrophé, même si son côté vampire le pousse à l'accepter plus rapidement que prévu. Ou l'accepter tout court, d'ailleurs.

Oui Teddy est vraiment mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Personnellement, j'adore le côté Serpentard que je lui ai donné, même si les plus avertis diraient que c'est le côté Maraudeur qui ressort. Après tout, comme Harry, l'intelligence se mêle à un côté espiègle et à une franche dévotion pour ceux qu'il aime.

Sirius et ses fous rire légendaires. Comment dire. Je ne pouvais pas lui enlever ce trait de caractère, c'est ce qui rend en partie le personnage si emblématique. Mais c'est aussi quelque chose qui le freine dans son avancée dans la relation avec Severus car celui-ci doit prendre continuellement des pincettes pour ne pas brusquer son cher et tendre X).

Le couple Sirius/Severus… He bien je te laisse lire la suite pour voir à quel point ils peuvent être mignons et gauches quand ils le veulent !

Zeugma 412 : Oui, Teddy est un vrai petit Serpentard, mais après tout il est bien le fils d'un des membres des Maraudeurs, non ? Car même si tous ont une âme de Griffondor (bon Pettigrew mit à part), ils ont tous une partie d'eux qui reste sournoise et très inventive dans tout ce qui est des farces.

Sirius qui rougit, surprenant non ? Et en effet, il ne va pas arrêter de rougir de sitôt, bouhahahaha (ceci est un rire diabolique) !

J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Nessy : He bien j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira !

Chapitre 10

« - Ce serait avec grand plaisir. »

Severus sentit comme une explosion dans la poitrine à cette réponse. Son calice avait accepté de passer quelques jours chez lui. Le sentiment d'euphorie extrême qu'il était arrivé à cacher aux membres de la pièce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Qu'adviendrait-il quand tout irait plus vite ? Quand les choses deviendraient beaucoup plus sérieuses ? Encore faudrait-il qu'ils aillent plus loin, mais il avait quand même bon espoir pour que tout se déroule comme il l'espérait.

« - Pourrons-nous discuter ? De choses sérieuses s'entend. »

Sirius comprit tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler. De son statut de calice et de ce que cela allait impliquer. Même s'il avait maintenant envie d'approfondir ou plutôt de créer une nouvelle relation avec son ancienne Némésis, il ne pouvait pas envisager de se lancer dans une telle entreprise sans avoir toute les données, ou en tout cas les principales. Les liens que créaient les vampires avec leur aimé étaient bien trop complexes et bien trop peu connus pour que même s'il était aller chercher des renseignements, il fût incapable de trouver quelque chose de constructif à se mettre sous la main. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que le calice était la raison de vivre pour un vampire, comme lui avait affirmé Severus la dernière fois qu'il était venu au Manoir Snape.

Alors oui, dans l'état actuel des choses, ils devaient parler avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.

Il hocha alors la tête et se perdit une fois encore dans ses pensées.

Snape se tourna alors vers Teddy. Son air un peu trop joyeux pour être totalement sain ne l'avait pas trompé. Celui-ci préparait quelque chose dans son coin, et son intuition, ou plutôt son pouvoir de déduction lui soufflait que ce quelque chose avait à voir avec son hypothétique relation avec son calice. Décidant de laisser pour l'instant cette affaire de côté, il reprit la parole.

« - Cet après-midi, nous ferons une potion plutôt simple, es-tu partant pour commencer l'art délicat et plein de subtilités qu'est celui les potions ? »

Un immense oui, prononcé avec un grand sourire où il manquait une ou deux dents, le fit craquer intérieurement. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Quand s'était-il transformé en une immense guimauve ? Était-ce parce que ces deux-là qu'ils étaient ses liés qu'il avait toujours des réactions bien trop extrêmes à son goût ? Ou devrait-il s'attendre à acheter des romans à l'eau de rose et pleurer quand Kent se marierait avec la belle Carla ? Tout cela ne lui disait vraiment rien de bon pour ses nerfs, avec ses deux invités qui cachaient tout les deux des surprises en tout genre et qui mettraient sa patience à rude épreuve.

Ses invités continuèrent à manger en silence, Severus les regardant alternativement, même s'il s'attardait bien plus sur Sirius que sur le petit. Il redoutait la conversation qu'il devrait avoir avec le plus grand. Il craignait encore, malgré la promesse qu'il lui avait fait de dormir dans sa demeure, qu'il parte une nouvelle fois en courant. Quelque chose lui disait que si cela se produisait, il ne s'en relèverait pas.

Quand enfin ils eurent fini de manger, ils accompagnèrent Teddy faire la sieste, attendant tranquillement qu'il s'endorme avant de redescendre, chacun redoutant un peu plus que l'autre l'inévitable discussion.

Severus dirigea son calice vers le fauteuil où il s'endormait le soir, espérant secrètement que l'odeur de Sirius s'imprègne dans le cuir et qu'il pourrait ainsi s'assoupir avec son parfum partout autour de lui. Il prit quant à lui le canapé en face de celui de son lié, où il serait ni trop proche de lui pour ne pas trop l'effrayer, ni trop loin pour la simple raison qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Il le regarda croiser les jambes, de façon si sensuelle à son goût. Il le regarda se tortiller sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Il le regarda regarder partout sauf dans sa direction. Il absorba chacun de ses mouvements quand il délia ses jambes puis repris son manège dès le début. Il essaya de capter l'essence même de son aimé, prit dans un désir de possession tel qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentit. Sirius le rendait fou.

Pourtant il ne bougea pas, attendant qu'enfin il se tourne vers lui pour commencer leur nouvelle histoire. Cette nouvelle histoire qu'ils écriraient avec du sang, des larmes, du bonheur, des étreintes passionnées et des bouts d'éternité qu'ils traverseraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette nouvelle histoire qu'ils écriraient, il en était sûr maintenant, si Sirius lui en laissait l'occasion.

Il attendit quelques minutes jusqu'à que son calice, excédé et à bout de nerfs, se tourne presque violemment vers lui.

« - Il faut qu'on parle.

-Oui. »

Le début en matière était quelque peu chaotique et tout les deux en eurent un peu honte. Comment commencer quelque chose qu'ils espéraient stable s'ils ne pouvaient même pas parler l'un avec l'autre sans avoir l'impression de s'agresser ?

« - Que veux tu savoir en premier ?

\- Tout d'abord ce que tu ressens pour moi, c'est le plus important non ? »

Sirius regarda le vampire, un air désespéré collé sur le visage. Sa question était légitime, comment pouvaient-ils ne serait-ce qu'établir les bases de leur relation s'ils ne savaient pas dans quoi ils allaient plonger ? L'animagus avait besoin de certitudes, ce que Severus comprenait très bien car il était sensiblement dans la même situation.

« - Ce que je ressens pour toi ? Oui c'est important. Tu es le centre de mon univers, tout ce que je ferai sera essentiellement fait pour toi, ma nouvelle vie t'est dédié. Tu veux savoir ce que je ressens pour toi ? C'est pourtant simple, tu es mon âme sœur, ma vie, mon âme tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que le simple mot « aimer » est trop faible pour décrire tout ce que tu représente pour moi ! »

L'ancien professeur de potions s'était légèrement emballé vers la fin de sa tirade. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que son calice comprenne l'importance qu'il avait à ces yeux, et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il continua, plus doucement cette fois pour ne pas effrayer son cher et tendre.

« - Tu es mon calice, ne l'oublie pas. Si un jour tu venais à disparaître, je disparaîtrais avec toi. Tu n'imagines pas ce que je ferais pour toi, ni ce que tu représentes déjà pour moi. Et si un jour mon cœur se remettrait à battre, si mon sang se réchauffait, ce serait uniquement pour que toi et toi seul l'entende et le sente. »

Sirius prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait arrêté de respirer, non, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son cœur lui faisait mal. Ce que Severus lui disait, lui racontait, lui donnait envie de pleurer comme le gosse qu'il avait un jour été. Tout ce mélangeait en lui. La tristesse de savoir qu'il avait dû faire souffrir et torturer le vampire de par son absence, et la joie égoïste de savoir ce qu'il représentait aux yeux de l'ancien espion. Il se força tout de même à poser la question suivante.

« - Pourquoi moi ? »

Il y avait dans son ton une sorte de supplique qui traduisait à quel point il était perdu. Le grand et fier Sirius Black était parti, ne laissant plus qu'un homme qui ne savait plus où il en était. Sa vie avait été changée en si peu de temps et il peinait à reprendre pied, à comprendre l'évolution des choses auxquelles il n'avait pas assisté. Tout s'accélérait, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se poser et de s'habituer à tout ce sac de nœuds. Maintenant, il voulait savoir pourquoi, oui pourquoi, tout cela lui tombait dessus sans interruption.

En voyant son air effondré, Severus eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui chuchoter que tout irait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre bientôt. Mais il savait que s'il le faisait, il braquerait l'ancien prisonnier. C'est pourquoi il combattit tout ses instincts pour rester sur son siège et prendre la parole d'un ton calme qui ne montrerait pas son dilemme intérieur.

« - Je ne vais pas te cacher que la réponse va te frustrer. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi toi et pas un autre. Mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que la magie ne fait jamais rien par hasard. Si elle a senti qu'on serait bien ensemble, alors c'est que ce sera le cas. Après, sur quel critère elle se base, je n'en sais rien. »

Il sentit le silence couler naturellement dans la pièce, laissant ainsi Sirius reprendre les rênes de ses pensées. Il savait que ce serait dur pour son calice de garder conscience du fait que personne n'avait de réponse à sa supplique.

Une puis deux minutes passèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Enfin le maraudeur prit son courage à deux mains pour la suite de la conversation.

« - Quel est mon rôle de calice ? Quels sont les conséquences si j'accepte d'être le tien ? Quels impacts cette décision aura-t-elle sur moi ? »

Severus prit son temps pour répondre à cette question, sous l'œil de plus en plus impatient et apeuré de son interlocuteur.

« - Ton rôle de calice est plutôt simple en fait, ce sera juste de m'aimer. »

Il se leva cette fois-ci pour s'accroupir devant son lié, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Ce dernier se rendit compte que pour la seconde fois, les yeux du vampire avaient tourné au rouge bordeaux et il voyait ses dents se rallonger. Pas comme ce que décrivaient certains livres ou juste les canines poussaient, non, sa dentition s'apparentait maintenant à celle d'un loup. Le plus étrange pour lui fut sans doute qu'au lieu d'en être effrayé, il fut tout de suite séduit par cette vue.

« - Tu deviendras mon calice qu'à la première morsure où tu seras consentant. Celle-ci ne te fera pas mal, tu ressentiras même un intense plaisir. Et en même temps que j'aspirerai ton sang, tu changera. Tu ne t'en rendras pas compte mais tu deviendras immortel, ou presque. Tu ne vieilliras pas, tu traverseras les âges avec moi, mais tu seras toujours sujet aux blessures physiques.

\- L'éternité… C'est bien trop long, non ?

\- Ça dépend. Pour moi, non, ça ne sera jamais assez long. Au fur et à mesure de notre vie, nous découvrirons d'autres choses, nous nous occuperons différemment. »

Le silence plana encore une fois dans la pièce.

« - Est-ce que tu me mordras souvent ?

\- Oui, mais ton sang se régénéra bien plus vite que pour un humain normal.

\- Je vois... »

Sirius ne savait pas comment il faisait pour rester dans cette pièce, ou même pour se retenir de partir, comme il le faisait si souvent, dans un rire hystérique dont lui seul avait le secret. Peut-être était-ce sa résolution de mettre au clair cette histoire qui pourrait changer sa vie, ou encore les mains de Severus autour des siennes.

La perspective de toute une éternité aux côtés de Snape aurait dû l'horrifier, mais tout ce qui lui faisait peur était uniquement le fait qu'un jour, peut-être, Severus se détourne de lui. Peut-être que le vampire s'était trompé, et que ce n'était pas lui son véritable calice. Peut-être qu'un jour il s'en apercevrait et qu'il se détournerait de lui.

Seules les sensations que faisaient naître les mains de Severus l'empêchaient de fondre en larmes. Lui qui n'avait pas pleuré depuis si longtemps, restant fort mais un peu fou au travers de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait enduré.

Harry lui avait parlé, dans ses tentatives de rapprochement entre lui et Severus, de jours meilleurs. Mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à percevoir était ses incertitudes face à l'avenir et ses doutes sur ce que ressentait véritablement le vampire.

Il n'était jamais réellement sortit avec quelqu'un, qu'il soit homme ou femme. Les coups d'un soir, ça oui, largement. Pourtant, même à Poudlard, il n'était sorti avec personne, ou pas plus de deux soirs consécutifs. Sur le plan affectif il était très loin d'être mature, bon nombre d'amants de passage lui avaient dit. Mais pourquoi s'impliquer quand il savait que tout ce qu'il ressentait était un désir éphémère ? Pourquoi avoir mal quand il pouvait l'éviter ?

Avoir foi en une relation était beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour avoir confiance à son ancien ennemi. Mais il se posait la question de savoir si c'était possible ou non, en voyant regard rougeoyant et plein de passion que posait Severus sur lui. Oui, pourquoi pas se laisser aller ? De prendre les décisions en temps voulu sans trop réfléchir au conséquences ?

Severus avait senti l'incertitude de son calice. Mais ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ou plutôt il le comprenait que trop bien. Ils avaient un passé commun trop tourmenté pour qu'ils se laissent aller l'un contre l'autre en aussi peu de temps. Il ne pouvait que resserrer un peu plus la prise qu'il avait des mains de Sirius. Par ailleurs, il ne se l'avouerait pas à lui-même mais ce simple contact, que son calice n'avait pas rejeté, avait le don de calmer le vampire en lui. Il avait en quelque sorte fait sa connaissance pendant le temps que l'ancien prisonnier avait passé loin de lui. Cela avait légèrement rendu fou son colocataire mental.

Il s'était déjà demandé comment décrire le vampire en lui. Loin d'être compliqué à expliquer, c'était en fait c'était plutôt simple. C'était le reflet de sois-même en sauvage. Égoïste quand cela touchait de près ou de loin ses liés, primaire dans ses besoins, possessif dans ses biens et son territoire, dangereux quand on le contrariait. Et pour être contrarié, il l'avait été lorsque Sirius était parti. Il avait dû jouer des pieds et mains pour ne se laisser submerger par son alter ego, et cela avait été un combat qu'il avait dû supporter en plus de sa propre douleur. Et quand Sirius était revenu vers lui, enfin le combat entre deux volontés différentes s'était apaisé, mais elles ne seraient en paix que lorsqu'il se lierait à jamais à son calice.

Il fixa le visage de Black, attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter, il attendait juste de voir la suite. Elle ne tarda pas à venir, à son plus grand bonheur et à sa plus grande surprise.

Il vit Sirius se pencher en avant pour se mettre à genoux en face de lui. Il le vit se rapprocher de lui, mais cette fois-ci était destiné à l'embrasser. Et ce baiser était le plus merveilleux qu'eux deux n'ait jamais ressenti. Indéfinissable. Absolu.

Et infiniment court. A peine leurs lèvres s'étaient-elles posées l'une sur l'autre que déjà Severus et Sirius s'écartaient l'un de l'autre. Pour s'échanger par la suite un autre baiser, beaucoup plus sulfureux et emblématique de leur relation. Entier et dévoué. Passionné.

Chacun d'eux se sentait bien dans les bras de son lié. Sans se dire un mot, ils s'étaient blottis dans le confortable fauteuil que Sirius avait occupé juste avant de plonger sur Severus. Il était maintenant dans les bras du vampire.

Regrettait-il de se laisser porter par ses envies ? En cet instant, il n'en était que trop heureux pour ne ressentir ne serait-ce que de la surprise par son geste certes inopiné, mais qui l'avait rendu fou de joie.

Même s'il ne savait toujours pas s'il pourrait devenir un jour le calice du vampire, il était pour l'instant bien où il était, avec des bras protecteurs autour de lui.

Il restèrent ainsi encore une heure, dans le silence. Ce fut Severus le premier qui parla, brisant leur cocon de félicité.

« - Teddy vient de se réveiller, je l'entend descendre les escaliers. »

L'animagus hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris. Pas seulement le sens premier, mais aussi la question muette qui se tenait derrière les propos de Snape. Tout simplement s'il était prêt à aller plus loin dans leur relation. C'était le moment de faire machine arrière, il le savait. Tout comme il savait qu'il lui était reconnaissant de lui laisser le choix d'arrêter ici la relation naissante qui commençait à se tisser entre eux. Il était plus que conscient que cela avait dû coûter cher à Severus de faire cette demande silencieuse, en lui laissant le choix d'une autre vie où il n'aurait pas sa place, et cela en dépit de son propre bien-être.

Sirius savait très bien que Severus était, déjà de son vivant, quelqu'un de plutôt égoïste dans ses choix. Dicté par le sens du devoir aussi. Mais il n'avait jamais réellement fait quelque chose pour que son entourage soit heureux. S'il l'était tant mieux, sinon tant pis. Et maintenant il lui laissait le choix de partir et avec lui sa raison. C'était ni plus ni moins une demande de sacrifice masquée, et cela pour lui, Sirius.

C'est donc cet amalgame de pensées qui le poussa à rester blotti dans les bras de son vampire, se redressant quand même légèrement pour ne pas avoir l'air avachi.

Il sentit le contentement de Severus. Il aurait voulut voir le sourire qu'il espérait apercevoir sur les lèvres de Severus mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un léger baiser sur la joue. Quelle était cette sensation qui le prenait aux tripes ? Était-ce ça d'être amoureux ? Si c'était le cas, il signait tout de suite pour continuer sur cette voie. Ou était-ce le bonheur simple d'être dans les bras d'un être cher ? Dans ce cas, depuis quand Snape avait-il réussi l'exploit de se placer en si peu de temps dans la catégorie des personnes qu'il affectionnait ? Cette question était sans doute la plus ridicule car sa réponse l'était tout autant : dès qu'ils s'étaient revu pour la première fois après leur retour.

Severus avait entendu Teddy descendre les escaliers. Peut-être était ce maintenant le moment de l'ultimatum. Le seul qu'il laisserait à son calice. Partir maintenant et définitivement ou ne plus jamais le quitter.

Il avait alors fait part du fait que Teddy allait arriver et la réaction de Sirius n'avait pas tardé. Il s'était d'abord tendu, le temps qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il avait dit. Puis il s'était détendu dans ses bras, se redressant un tout petit peu. Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, le dernier héritier Black avait retenu bien des choses de son éducation de sang pur, comme le fait de toujours bien présenter en public. Même si ces principes avaient été petit à petit effacés par le temps, il restait quand même un résidu de cette éducation qui était encrée en lui.

Un léger sourire qui resta quand même imperceptible fleurit sur ses lèvres, et s'il savait que Sirius en avait conscience. Alors, en même temps qu'il s'était tourné, il l'avait légèrement embrassé sur la joue. C'était en quelque sorte bien plus symbolique que de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et une explosion de bonheur avait enfin élu domicile dans son cœur.

A peu près vingt secondes plus tard, ce fut un Teddy un peu débraillé et à la mine ensommeillée qui rentra dans la pièce, traînant derrière lui sa peluche qu'il avait généreusement nommée Gribouille. Son visage se fit instantanément beaucoup plus joyeuse en voyant tonton Sisi dans les bras de tonton Sev'. Il avait eu raison, ils avaient l'air vraiment trop heureux ensemble. Et ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de lui !

Observant l'heure sur l'horloge murale, le maître des lieux décida qu'il était largement temps pour ses deux invités de goûter. Oui ses deux invités, car il avait dans l'intention de les chouchouter autant qu'il le pourrait.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître sur la table deux tasses de thé déjà infusé et d'un accio il amena des cuisines un paquet de scones.

Il se serait légèrement moqué de voir à quel point sa moitié avait l'air déçu de devoir se décoller de lui s'il avait pas été lui même dépité de devoir perdre le contact avec son calice. Merlin, cette situation allait le rendre fou.

Par contre il rit intérieurement en voyant ses deux liés se précipiter vers la nourriture comme deux affamés. Il avait pourtant bien déjeuné, non ? Enfin pour Teddy il comprenait, les enfants avaient en règle générale toujours faim. Mais Sirius ? Severus s'amusa à croire que c'était le chamboulement émotionnel qui lui donnait aussi faim ou encore qu'il était toujours un gamin au fond. Ce serait sans doute un bon sujet de plaisanterie quand ils auraient une relation plus stable. Encore faudrait-il que son calice comprenne son humour noir, ce qui était -comme bien d'autres choses- pas encore gagné.

Le reste de la journée se passa incroyablement calmement, entre la première potion de Teddy qui fut une grande réussite, à la plus grande joie de l'ancien professeur, et les légers effleurements que s'échangea le couple en construction. Le soir arriva donc bien vite.

Ce fut qu'après un dîner qui vit le petit babiller tout le long du repas sur sa potion d'explosion de paillette plus que réussie, sur ce qu'il allait faire de celle-ci, quelle serait la prochaine potion qu'il allait faire, qu'il couchèrent enfin le mulâtre. Il commençait à se faire tard et aucun des deux ne voulait dormir.

Il retournèrent dans le petit salon qui allait être en passe de devenir la pièce préférée de Sirius, et cela main dans la main. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils avaient l'air de collégiens mais ils étaient vraiment bien ainsi.

Ce fut alors que Sirius qui prit la parole.

« - Il faut que je rentre chez moi.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Severus sentait la panique arriver et il essayait tant bien que mal de la retenir. Merlin, que ferait-il si son calice avait changé d'avis et ne voulait plus de lui ? Ce dernier par ailleurs essaya d'occulter le fait qu'il avait entendu un léger accent de panique dans la voix de son vampire car il savait que celui-ci avait été « légèrement » marqué par son précédent départ.

« - Si je veux rester ici il faut que j'aille chercher quelques vêtements de rechange et j'ai aussi un hiboux à nourrir. J'en ai pour dix minutes voir un quart d'heure maximum et je reviens tout de suite après. »

Le vampire se sentit tout de suite rasséréné. Aucun de ses deux liés n'avaient l'intention de le fuir et c'était pour lui le plus important.

Il regarda attentivement Sirius s'activer pour faire la liste des choses qu'il devrait emmener, et il s'attendrit à sa plus grande horreur en voyant à quel point son cher et tendre pouvait être excité à l'idée de rester chez lui quelques jours.

Il avait envie de le suivre jusqu'à chez lui mais il savait aussi très bien que Sirius avait besoin d'un peu d'éloignement pour complètement accepter le fait qu'ils formaient dès à présent un couple. Et s'il ne lui laissait pas son petit quart d'heure de paix, son calice exploserait sous la pression, et Merlin il ne voulait pas assister à ça. Pas qu'il soit lâche, bien loin de là, mais il pourrait le rejeter sans le vouloir et la réaction du vampire en lui pourrait faire des étincelles qui seraient bien mal reçues de la part de son calice.

Il se contraint donc à le regarder partir en transplanant et attendre impatiemment son retour, tel le vieux mythe de la femme attendant impatiemment le retour de son mari.

Peu de temps après que Sirius soit parti, il vit arriver au loin une invention moldue qu'ils avaient nommée « voiture ». Intrigué, il la regarda parcourir le petit chemin de terre mal entretenu. A une certaine distance, il put enfin voir qui conduisait cette objet du diable. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis maintenant une semaine.

Luc n'avait pas l'air du garnement dont il avait quelquefois les traits, mais plus de quelqu'un de sobre et de réfléchit. Le vampire blond avait sans doute bien des facettes différentes, et beaucoup de secrets enfouis en lui. Le stéréotype vampire en quelque sorte.

Il attendit encore quelques instants que la voiture s'arrête non loin de lui et ouvrit la portière à son invité surprise. Celui-ci avait repris sa facette de joyeux luron et arborait un sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Il ne dit rien, attendant juste que Luc lui dise la raison de sa venue. Ses quelques entrevues avec lui avaient toujours été brèves et succinctes. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception et Luc entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

« - Tu as trouvé ton calice, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, je l'attendais quand je t'ai vu arriver.

\- J'en suis content pour toi, tu sais. Ne fais pas de bêtises avec lui ! Enfin pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! J'ai sentit ta détresse cette dernière semaine, tu sais. Enfin... »

Étonnamment, Luc prit un air mélancolique. Enfin il se tourna vers sa voiture.

« - Quelle merveilleuse invention que les moldus ont faite ? Tu ne trouve pas ? Rapide et mortelle à la fois. Et pourtant grâce à elle, ils peuvent secourir plus vite leurs pairs en danger. Mais la lame est à double tranchant. Enfin... »

Après un dernier hochement de tête, Luc rentra dans sa voiture et reprit le chemin par lequel il était arrivé.

Severus pouvait vraiment dire que c'était la rencontre avec son alter ego la plus bizarre des deux précédentes, déjà chargées en anomalies. Les phrases sibyllines échangées avec lui donnaient des frissons dans le dos à l'ancien maître des potions. Une sorte d'avertissement.

A peine la machine avait-elle disparu au loin que Severus entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Il se retourna vers son calice et lui sourit doucement. Celui-ci en fut tellement surpris qu'il en rougit. Merlin, il allait le rendre fou.


	12. Chapter 12

Je vous poste le onzième chapitre, en espérant toujours qu'il vous plaise !

Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais on va dire que je n'ai pas une minute à moi, alors toute mes excuses ^^. Comme je l'avais dit la dernière fois, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fanfiction !

RAR :

Lisiane:Hey !  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Je sais pour mes fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires en général et c'est vrai que j'essaie tant bien que mal à me corriger, mais il en reste malgré tout.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, et que tu l'a pas trop attendu !

Lizzie : he he he merci ça fait plaisir :D voila la suite !

NYCUtopia : cette fois-ci je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de t'envoyer ce chapitre mais je cours le faire !

Oui, ils sont vraiment mignons, pourvu que ça dure ! C'est vrai que Teddy est trop adorable, mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est le fils d'un maraudeur, et tout comme Harry, il aura les traits de caractères de ses parents, mouhahahaha !

Je suis heureuse que tu ais retrouvé ce que tu cherchais dans ma fiction, que tu ais vu un certain potentiel dans celle-ci me fait réellement plaisir !

Zeugma 412 : Oui c'est un bon début ! Le rythme s'accélère de plus en plus, mais que va-t-il se passer dans ce chapitre ?

Oui, Teddy sera un futur grand potionniste, ou en tout cas il en a les capacités ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaisir.

Chapitre 11

Sirius regarda autour de lui. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il avait accepté la proposition de Severus à dormir chez lui. Pas que cette attention lui déplaise. En vérité il en était heureux. Il se sentait plus à l'aise ici que n'importe où ailleurs, Poudlard y compris. Le Manoir dégageait une impression de calme qui lui plaisait tout particulièrement, ainsi qu'une paix qu'il n'avait pas réussit à trouver ailleurs qu'en ce lieu. Et même sans ces impressions, son hôte faisait tout pour le mettre à l'aise et lui faire prendre des habitudes afin qu'il se sente ici comme chez lui. Il lui avait littéralement donné une des chambres attenantes à la sienne dont la décoration était plutôt sobre, tout comme les autres pièces de la demeure. Mais les couleurs claires dans les tons beiges de ses appartements généraient une impression de bien être qui le laissait, à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce, complètement détendu.

Pour l'instant Severus et lui ne dormaient pas tout les deux dans la même chambre, plus contraint que par choix. Si ce n'était pas le contraire. Sirius avait un peu peur d'aller trop vite, même si cela pouvait paraître ridicule vu qu'il avait maintenant presque quarante ans. Sauf que pour tout être normalement constitué, le fait d'aller trop vite n'avait pas de conséquences irrémédiables. Mais pas lui. Devenir le calice d'un vampire pouvait comporter quelques contraintes, et la crainte face au lendemain. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas croire que chaque créature portait une facette beaucoup plus sombre que celle qu'elle montrait. Et la réputation des vampires n'était malheureusement pas usurpée, ils pouvaient devenir bien plus violents qu'ils pouvaient le faire penser.

Il se rappelait très bien avoir rencontré une des victimes d'une de leur attaque. Elle avait enfreins le périmètre du reperd d'un vampire et ce dernier avait protégé son territoire en l'attaquant. Elle avait fini folle, regardant par dessus son épaule constamment pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait, sursautant à chaque bruit un peu plus fort que les autres. Un jour, elle fut retrouvé dans un caveau de l'allée des embrumes, le corps méconnaissable. Ce fut sa baguette qui indiqua de qui il s'agissait.

Le doute prenait quelque fois Sirius au tripes, l'envie de fuir au loin le poussait à faire des excès de folie, mais en trois jours ces envies étaient de moins en moins fréquentes.

Il lui avait fallut peser le pour et le contre, regarder au plus profond de lui même pour savoir s'il pouvait prétendre à supporter la suite des événements. Il avait voulut voir quelles seraient les réactions de son ancien ennemi d'antan face à son caractère parfois explosif, toujours changeant, ses blagues à répétition et ses fous rires qui laissaient tout le monde perplexe. Il n'en fut aucunement déçut. Severus avait tout enduré, se rassurant à bout de baiser volés, dans l'intimité comme avec Teddy pour public. Il avait même ri (à son plus grand bonheur) à certaines farces qu'il avait acheté à la boutique du fils Weasley. Par sa capacité d'adaptation à son caractère inconstant, il lui avait prouvé qu'il pourrait le supporter pendant un long moment. Peut-être pas tout une éternité, ou peut-être que justement le pourrait-il. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il était sa vie ? Il espérait vraiment que c'était le cas, car maintenant il ne se voyait plus quitter le vampire.

Il aurait pu dire que l'homme avec qui il entretenait maintenant une relation avait changé. Mais que savait-il réellement de lui avant qu'il ne commence cette étrange histoire ? La vérité s'était imposée à lui bien vite quand ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de recommencer leur relation du début, et cela passait sans aucune autre possibilité vers une meilleure connaissance l'un de l'autre.

Le choc avait était rude pour les deux en se rendant compte que tout les préjugés qu'ils avaient eu été fondés sur des on-dit et sur leurs rages qui les avaient aveuglé.

Que Sirius n'était pas un fils de sang pur sans aucun scrupule. Qu'il s'en était réellement voulu pour l'avoir précipité, par deux fois, dans les bras du père de Teddy sous sa forme de loup-garou. Severus, que sa vie avait été un long fleuve de combat, que la perte de sa meilleure amie, événement tragique pour tout les deux, avait été la fin de l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Et par ce biais là, qu'il était l'homme le plus fidèle en amour qu'il n'est jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

Alors ils avaient réappris à se connaître. Laborieusement, comme pouvait l'être leur couple. Ensemble, ils avançaient à leur rythme. Ni vite, ni lentement, comme deux adolescents qu'ils n'avaient en réalité jamais eu l'occasion d'être. Ils allaient de l'avant à tâtons, essayant de s'adapter à l'autre. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils aient une éternité à s'aimer.

Sirius se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace. Le fait qu'il ait coupé sa barbe lui enlevait facilement quelques années, même s'il devait admettre qu'il se sentait un peu nu sans. Il avait par contre laissé ses cheveux mis-long, il avait entendu dire de très nombreuses fois qu'ils avait une crinière des plus magnifique quand elle était bien traitée.

Mais qu' importe. Il sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans le petit salon. Au bout de quelque jours, c'était devenu sans conteste sa salle préférée, avec son atmosphère apaisante qui avait le don de calmer ses crises de nerfs, et lui faire sentir, du bout du doigt, les futures joies qu'il aurait dans cette pièce.

Severus et Teddy l'attendaient déjà, assit autour de la table où de nombreuse choses n'attendaient qu'à être mangées. La pleine lune n'était plus que pour trois jours et le petit commençait à souffrir de la fatigue. Même s'il la ressentait dans une moindre mesure que son père, elle restait quand même assez présente pour épuiser le lycan. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de lui sourire de toutes ses dents à son approche. Ce petit était vraiment un petit ange, même si on pouvait de temps en temps voir le côté manipulateur qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher.

Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche de celle de Severus et lui prit avec dilection la main. Celui-ci la porta à hauteur de son visage et la lui baisa tendrement. Merlin, ils tournaient tout les deux poufsoufles.

Il se tourna vers son assiette qu'il remplit consciencieusement après avoir récupéré sa main. Pancakes, biscottes recouvertes de confiture, jus de citrouille, il prit un peu de tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Aujourd'hui il fallait qu'il mange un peu plus que d'habitude. Car aujourd'hui serait un jour spécial, il se l'était promis à lui même. Il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant. Il sentit le regard interrogateur de son hôte sur lui et lui fit un doux sourire pour toute réponse.

Une fois le déjeuné fini, Severus laissa Teddy partir se changer pour mettre sa robe de sorcier. Le vampire avait décidé qu'ils iraient ensemble au Chemin de Traverse pour vendre les quelques ingrédients de potions qu'il avait récolté la veille dans son jardin. Il voulait en profiter pour montrer à Teddy quelques espèces rares de plantes que l'on pouvait rencontrer que chez un apothicaire et lui apprendre leurs différentes fonctions dans une potion.

Il s'était très vite rendu compte qu'il transmettait bien mieux les quelques leçons qu'il dispensait de ci de là à son plus jeune lié qu'à toute la marmaille qu'il avait vu défiler dans son cachot où il avait enseigné. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il tentait en vain d'encrer quelque chose dans des cervelles vides, il prenait enfin plaisir à communiquer son savoir. Même pour son filleul cela avait relevé plus d'une tâche ingrate à accomplir qu'un plaisir.

De plus, malgré son jeune âge, Teddy était le garçon le plus vif qu'il ait vu. Pas forcément le plus intelligent, mais c'était celui qui avait la capacité de réflexion la plus rapide qu'il ait rencontrer jusqu'à présent. C'était pour ainsi dire, vraiment rafraîchissant. Severus avait remarqué que Teddy ne prenait pas la peine, ni ne pensait en réalité, à apprendre ce qu'il lui disait mais plus à comprendre les différentes étapes de préparation d'une potion. A cinq ans, c'était plus que très satisfaisait, c'était impressionnant.

Quand Teddy revint dans le petit salon, vêtu de sa robe de sorcier orange citrouille qui jurait quelque peu avec ses cheveux bleus électriques, ils partirent enfin vendre les quelques ingrédients qu'ils avaient mis de côté. En même temps que l'apothicaire examinait avec attention les différents produits que son plus fidèle client lui avait apporté, Severus, secondé de Sirius, montra au petit les crins de licorne du nord, la bave de crapaud formolée, les yeux de scarabée torréfiés, le cœur de dragon ainsi que d'autres curiosités, et lui apprit leurs différents effets dans les potions. Il donna aussi quelques exemples de concoctions, des plus nocives aux plus bénéfiques pour l'organisme.

A son plus grand plaisir, il vit les yeux brun chocolat du petit s'allumer de curiosité et de bonheur, comme s'il lui offrait le plus beau cadeau qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Il sentit aussi Sirius lui prendre, avec ce qu'il semblait être de la tendresse, sa main. Il pensa alors que c'était sans conteste un des plus beaux jours de sa nouvelle vie. Et peut-être même de ses deux vies.

Ils allèrent aussi faire quelques courses pour prendre des aliments frais. Sirius et Teddy étaient tombés sous le charme de la cuisine de Severus, et celui-ci semblait prendre grand plaisir à leur faire des petits plats. La veille, il leur avait préparé un gâteau au chocolat qui fut réellement bien accueillit et qui fut fini rapidement à bout de coups de cuillères voraces. Non seulement Teddy avait participé avec joie à l'orgie gustative, mais aussi son cher calice qui avait été le plus grand (et le seul) adversaire du lycan. Le vampire n'était pas sûr de savoir qui avait gagné le duel, mais les deux garçons, car dans ce cas là l'animagus lui avait fait l'effet de ne pas avoir un seul gosse mais deux à charge, étaient ressortis de ce combat sans pitié avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

De son vivant, il était pourtant à peu près sûr de ne pas avoir eu autant de succès avec la cuisine mais si cela plaisait à ses deux pensionnaires, alors ils n'avait rien à y redire. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'ils étaient de grands adorateurs de sucreries, et priaient presque à chaque repas de finir sur une note chocolaté. Severus se faisait toujours une joie de répondre à l'affirmative à chaque prière muette, maintenant devenues fréquentes à son plus grand contentement.

C'est alors qu'il choisissait consciencieusement des carottes, déformation professionnelle oblige, qu'il se sentit observé. Ni par Sirius ni par Teddy. Il ne s'inquiéta pas mais n'oublia pas non plus ce détail qu'il garda dans un coin de sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas oublié que ses actions pendant la guerre n'avaient plu à aucun des deux camps, et les civils, maintenant débarrassés de toutes menaces, laissaient leurs peurs de côté pour exercer leurs petites vengeance personnelles. Pour ce dernier point, rien n'était moins sûr, mais c'était ce qu'il s'était passé pour toutes les autres guerres qui avaient eu lieu. Cette fois-ci ne devait sans doute pas faire exception et Severus avec son rôle d'agent double, quadruple, enfin son rôle d'agent à nombre pair, était dans la ligne de mir des plus malins. Même s'il ne voulait pas devenir paranoïaque et qu'il ne craignait personnellement rien, il était de son devoir de rester constamment sur ses gardes.

Il rentrèrent au Manoir et l'après-midi se passa sans encombre. Il permit au plus jeune de faire une potion de première année de Poudlard qu'il réussit avec brio. Il invita aussi Minerva à prendre un thé à la dernière minute, mais celle-ci refusa poliment, arguant son emploi surbooké de directrice de Poudlard comme excuse. Le soir arriva donc bien vite.

Sirius et Severus était blottis l'un contre l'autre, confortablement installés dans le fauteuil du petit salon. Pas un mot n'était échangé, seul la respiration lente et profonde de l'animagus brisait le silence qui s'était installé depuis que Teddy était monté se coucher. Le confort de la situation les saisissait tout les deux, et dans leur fort intérieur, ils priaient pour que cela continue ainsi pour longtemps. Peut-être pas pour l'éternité, mais pour ce qu'il s'en rapprochait.

Pourtant, bientôt, Sirius sentit poindre en lui un léger pic de stress. D'abord diffus puis de plus en plus présent, il commença à s'emparer entièrement de sa pauvre victime.

Severus avait sentit, à son odeur et à son agitation, que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son calice. Il arqua son sourcil, demande muette des causes de ce malaise soudain.

Il ne le demanda pas directement, de peur de braquer son cher et tendre, et Merlin savait de quoi il était capable quand il était dans cet état là.

Il attendit donc patiemment qu'il se calme, ou plutôt que son affolement diminue légèrement. Seul le temps lui ferait avouer les causes de ses tracas.

Il pensa pendant une fraction de seconde, et cela avait peut-être rien en commun, que le caractère de Stratus, le hibou de Sirius, avait de grandes similarités avec son propriétaire. Légèrement hors du commun, complètement inconstant. En trois jours, il lui en avait fait voir de toute les couleurs, là encore comme son propriétaire. Ceux-ci s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés. Et malheureusement, quoi qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en plaindre, c'était à lui de les supporter dans toute les phases de leur folie, douce, certes, mais folie quand même.

La veille, ce volatil de mauvais augure avait voulu le chasser de chez lui parce qu'il avait dû estimer que c'était un trop grand honneur pour le vampire que d'être au même endroit que ces majestueuses plumes. Une bagarre sans nom avait éclaté dans la demeure, et l'oiseau avait de l'énergie à revendre. Ce ne fut que quand Severus avait fini par essayer de lui casser le cou que Sirius était intervenu, le regard moqueur et sous les éclats de rire de Teddy. La déchéance n'était pas bien loin à ce moment là. Pourtant, à d'autres moments, le hibou était une vraie peluche, le mauvais caractère en plus, mais essayait sans cesse d'obtenir l'attention des habitants du Manoir.

Snape avait dû mettre le holà et avait obligé son ancien camarade de classe à installer son oiseau ailleurs que dans ses appartements, santé mentale oblige.

Un mouvement un peu plus brusque que les autres le ramena à la réalité. Sa mi s'était tournée vers lui et se tendait maintenant pour échanger un long et langoureux baiser. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, loin de là, mais pendant ces quelques jours, il s'était plus habitué aux légers effleurements. Tout simplement parce que plus de contact le rendait fou et mettait ses nerfs et sa patience à rude épreuve. Il ne voulait pas bousculer sa moitié en la mordant sans son accord, et c'est malheureusement ce qu'il avait faillit arrivé bien plus d'une fois en si peu de temps. Il était arrivé à cacher ses pulsions tant bien que mal à Sirius, mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait continuer à se contrôler s'il l'embrassait comme il le faisait maintenant plus souvent.

Quand enfin ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, Severus plongea dans le regard de son calice. Il y vit une détermination qui le fit frémir au plus profond de son être. Mais ce ne fut rien par rapport à la suite. Son aimé le prit par la main et le traîna jusqu'aux étages supérieurs et les emmena dans sa chambre. La chambre de Severus.

Celui-ci était un peu perdu mais ne dit rien. Enfin ce serait réduire l'état d'esprit du vampire. Il savait pertinemment ce qui allait se jouer. Et ce n'était pas lui qui allait freiner leur avancée. Il savait qu'ils allaient enfin passer à l'étape supérieure, et Merlin, il espérait de tout son être que ce ne soit pas son esprit qui lui joue des tours.

Mais si Sirius changerait d'avis en cours, alors il lui laisserait encore un peu plus de temps. Ils avaient déjà une relation bien plus approfondie que ce à quoi il s'était attendu en si peu de temps. Ne serait-ce que quatre jours auparavant, il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir, ou même deviner, qu'en se moment même sa moitié le tirait vers le grand lit à baldaquin qui trônait fièrement au centre de sa chambre.

Le parcours jusqu'à ses appartements avait été semé d'embûches. Les escaliers étaient bien trop long à son goût, et ce n'était rien par rapport au trajet beaucoup trop volumineux à ses yeux. Le fait qu'ils aient mis si longtemps à traverser le manoir était aussi dû au fait qu'ils s'arrêtaient tout les deux mètres pour s'échanger de longs baisers langoureux. Severus aurait aussi pu porter Sirius, mais il voulait que ce soit son calice qui prenne les commandes, enfin jusqu'à que les choses beaucoup plus sérieuses arrivent et où se serait lui qui serait dans l'obligation de prendre les choses en main. Après une vingtaine de minutes à faire un parcours qui normalement n'en faisait que deux, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre du propriétaire des lieux.

Sirius le poussa sur le lit à baldaquin. Il s'y laissa tombé avec délice, devinant un peu plus à chaque instant la suite des événements. S'il avait frissonné jusqu'à maintenant, ce ne fut rien quand il vit s'approcher de lui, lentement, Sirius dont les joues avaient rougies sous l'excitation et la gène. Il s'était jusque là laissé emporter par son instinct, et maintenant qu'il avait le vampire allongé sur le lit, les tentures vertes profondes des draps faisant ressortir son teint pâle, il fût prit de court par un élan de désir bien plus fort que les autres.

Il décida de ralentir le rythme, car Merlin soit loué, il voulait profiter de ce moment unique un maximum, voir cette lueur sauvage dans les yeux rouges bordeaux envoûtant qui le laissait démunit de la plupart de ces facultés mentales. Et quand son regard tomba sur les lèvres pâles où il pouvait apercevoir les canines qui s'étaient rallongées, il sentit partir toutes les craintes qu'il avait pu fondées.

Lentement, l'animagus se rapprocha de son vampire. Il ne se déshabilla pas, ni rien dans le genre, non, il voulait voir le désir enfler un peu plus dans les yeux de son aimé.

Doucement, il se pencha vers ses lèvres pâles si tentatrices, qui l'attiraient bien plus que s'il aurait été sous filtre d'amour. A la même vitesse, il les embrassa doucement. La sauvagerie des dernières minutes avait laissé place à une langueur qui les enivrait tout les deux, saturant un peu plus leur sens déjà mis à mal. Le cœur et la respiration de Sirius s'emballèrent un peu plus, et il aurait pu jurer qu'on pouvait l'entendre jusqu'au fin fond du chemin de Traverse. Sa langue caressa doucement sa conjointe, jouant doucement avec elle, allumant ainsi un brasier dans ses veines.

Il se recula légèrement et regarda les yeux de Severus. Le voile de désir brut qui brûlait au fond de ses iris écarlates l'envoûtât, ne le relâchant pas. Tout aurait pu exploser à l'extérieur qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte, tant que son homme le regardait ainsi.

Severus décida que c'était maintenant à lui de prendre les commandes. Le vampire en lui criait victoire, enfin, enfin, il allait se lier avec son calice. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de plonger ses crocs dans le cou de son cher et tendre, de ne plus jamais le laisser partir à moins de dix mètres de lui. Pourtant, il se contrôla, acceptant d'aller au rythme de Sirius, laissa le plaisir les inonder plutôt que la sauvagerie qui se tapissait au fond de son être.

Il renversa son lié sur le dos et s'assit sur le bassin de l'animagus. La position lui proférait un avantage certain pour dominer l'échange, ce qu'il ne se pria pas pour faire.

Il le regarda attentivement. Ses cheveux mis long partaient dans tout les sens, lui donnant un air ébouriffé tout à fait à son goût. Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir agrippé sa chevelure quand ils s'étaient échangés ces baisers, doux et passionnés, quelques fois violent et exigeants. Il grogna quand il vit ses yeux qui brûlaient d'un désir et d'un autre sentiment qu'il n'osait pas, mais espérait peut être, nommer amour.

Il se pencha à son tour légèrement en avant et captura les lèvres de son cher et tendre des siennes. Il songea qu'il ne s'habituerait sans doute jamais à la plénitude qui accompagnait chacun de ses échanges, et Merlin, il ne souhaitait vraiment pas se tromper.

Quand il sentit Sirius lui agripper sauvagement ses cheveux lorsqu'ils intensifièrent le baiser, Severus ne put s'empêcher de grogner encore une fois et se releva légèrement, captura les mains de Sirius et les emprisonna au dessus de la tête du pauvre calice qui ne savait plus que faire, mais savait juste qu'il voulait que Sirius revienne plus près de lui immédiatement.

Son souhait fût bien vite exaucé lorsqu'il sentit son vampire lui mordre délicatement le cou, lui envoyant ainsi des décharges de désir partout dans le corps. Il allait le rendre un peu plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà, il en était sûr.

Soudain, la passion se calma en une impression plus tendre. Les gestes de Severus se firent plus lents, devinrent appuyés puis légers, faisait perdre la raison à Sirius.

Le potionniste s'abreuva de la vision de son calice perdu dans les méandres de son plaisir. Merlin, qu'il le désirait. Qu'il le voulait, tout de suite, maintenant. Pourtant, il essayait tant bien que mal à aller lentement, à ne pas brusquer son cher et tendre.

Il voulait qu'il soit conscient lorsqu'il ferait de lui son calice, qu'il les lierait.

La délicatesse de Severus fit revenir petit à petit Sirius à la réalité. Il essaya d'enlever une de ses mains de la poigne qui les retenait et y arriva facilement. Il caressa alors doucement la joue de l'immortel, lui donnant ainsi l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, de les lier. Pour l'éternité.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Severus se pencher pour lécher son cou. Il refit ce geste encore et encore, le mordillant quelque fois. Puis la bouche si tentatrice du vampire s'ouvrit au-delà des capacités humaines, dévoilant, dans le secret de la nuit et sous le rideau de sa chevelure noire, une dentition que quiconque aurait jugé terrifiante dans ses allures canines. L'expression qu'avait l'ancien professeur ne pouvait qu'accentuer la frayeur des personnes qui auraient pu être présentes. Une bestialité sans nom possédait ses traits, ne laissant aucun doute que le vampire n'était pas loin de prendre le contrôle. Pourtant, c'est avec une infinie lenteur, comme pour immortaliser ce moment, qu'il mordit le cou tendre de son bien aimé. La peau ne lui fit aucune résistance et il n'eut pas à enfoncer ces dents profondément pour trouver la jugulaire.

Et en même temps qu'il trouva la veine, le sang riche de son calice se déversa dans sa bouche. Le sang avait toujours le même goût ferreux que lorsqu'il était encore humain, mais au contraire de sa première vie, il lui était maintenant délicieux. Peut-être ce sentiment était exacerbé par le fait que la source de ce dernier était la moitié du vampire.

Severus se laissa emporter par la création du lien entre lui et Sirius. Il commença à ressentir plus fortement la présence de ce dernier dans son esprit, amplifiant le bonheur qu'il ressentait à boire son liquide vital. Un résidu des émotions qu'éprouvait son calice lui parvenait et il se perdit dans le plaisir de son aimé. C'est à peine s'il sentit l'autre se coller à son corps, lui plaquant de toute ses forces la tête contre son cou. Ce fut la dernière constatation qu'il fut capable de faire avant de se laisser dériver dans la félicité, le sang se précipitant toujours dans sa bouche. Seul son instinct lui dit de ralentir le débit d'arrivée pour faire durer plus longtemps la création du lien.

Sirius ne savait plus qui il était. En faite, il ne savait plus rien depuis que les crocs de Severus avaient percé la peau de son cou. Seul un plaisir intense lui permettait de rester ancré sur terre, ou était-ce ce dernier qui lui faisait tout oublier ? Il ne savait pas, ou plutôt cela ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qui lui restait était cette sensation d'appartenir à un autre, à la sensation de son sang le quittant pour aller faire vivre un autre. Mais surplombant tout cela, restaient la douceur et le plaisir. Combien de temps cela dura ? Il ne savait pas. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Une éternité ou une minute n'avaient plus d'importance tant que ce corps qui se réchauffait serait près de lui. Tant que le plaisir serait là.

Une éternité plus tard, trop tôt, Severus relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur le cou de son calice, et maintenant son lié. Il lécha consciencieusement la plaie qu'il avait faite pour la refermer. Avec un sourire remplit de fierté, il regarda la cicatrice qui ornait la peau blanche de son aimé. Il était marqué, il était à lui. Il lui appartenait tout comme il appartenait à Sirius.

Il regarda le visage de son aimé et tomba sous son regard chargé de tant d'émotions qu'il en restât pantois. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, apprivoisant les nouvelles sensations qu'avait créer leur lien nouvellement formé. Puis la fatigue s'abattit sur les deux hommes qui s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	13. Chapter 13

Avant toutes choses je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes ! Que l'année qui vienne soit riche en éclats de rire, en joie et en bonheur !

Ensuite, désolé pour ce délais d'attente… long. Trop long. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire avec les études et j'ai un peu été surbookée, et le temps libre qui me restait je l'ai passé à essayer de récupérer le sommeil que j'avais en retard.

Enfin, il ne reste plus que deux ou trois chapitres à cette fanfiction en plus de l'épilogue. Bientôt la fin mes chers amis !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Chapitre 12

Il se sentait bien, tellement bien, comme dans un cocon de chaleur. Il se sentait dans un état de béatitude telle qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressentit. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi à jamais. Pourtant, bien trop vite, Sirius essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux. Une étrange langueur le prit et il dût mobiliser toute sa motivation pour émerger du sommeil qui engourdissait encore ses membres.

Pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, il se sentit protégé à son réveil, mais aussi étrangement calme et serein. S'il avait pu se comparer à quelque chose à ce moment là, ce serait à un ruisseau calme après la rosée du matin. Tranquille et heureux. Et cette tranquillité ne fut même pas brisée lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se coller un peu plus contre son dos. Quelque chose de doux, de chaleureux, qui lui rappelait un foyer.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment là qu'un bras entourait sa taille d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait décrire que comme possessive. Il se retourna directement vers la personne qui l'avait prit pour une peluche en toute impunité. Il se retrouva alors directement plongé dans le regard de son cher et tendre. Mais aussi sur un faible sourire qui semblait illuminer tout le visage de Severus.

Et c'est ceci, en dehors des yeux noirs aux vagues reflets bordeaux qui observaient ses moindres gestes, qui lui permis de se souvenir des événements de la veille. Aussitôt, des rougeurs prirent place sur ses joues et il ne remarqua pas le sourire, un brin timide tout de même, qui s'agrandit tendrement sur les lèvres de son lié. Par contre, il se rendit compte immédiatement que la prise autour de sa taille se resserra de manière drastique, l'empêchant de reculer. Même s'il n'avait aucune intention de le faire.

Un souffle vint lui chatouiller la gorge et il soupira de bien être. Même s'il était un peu gêné, le fait de se réveiller aux côtés de son aimé avait de quoi le rendre le plus heureux des hommes. Tout comme il savait en ce moment même que Severus ressentait la même chose que lui, et que son odeur le rendait fou de désir. Et qu'en plus le vampire savait pertinemment que son cou était un endroit très sensible et que son souffle avait une légère tendance à lui faire perdre pied à la réalité. Tout comme l'effluve discrète qui semblait attirer Sirius un peu plus vers son lié.

Son lié.

Il était ébahit de voir à quel point il pouvait comprendre le vampire en cet instant. Comment cette certaine lucidité avait-elle pu naître en si peu de temps ?

Comment une si simple morsure avait-elle pu les changer à ce point là ? Il savait pourtant que c'était loin d'avoir était qu'une « simple » morsure. Celle-ci ne lui aurait jamais fait cet effet là, surtout si un autre homme, vampire, veela ou qui que soit d'autre la lui aurait prodiguée. Elle s'était révélée comme une sorte d'enchantement très puissant.

De plus, quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait changé bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait penser. Que ce n'était que le début de nouvelles découvertes.

A cette pensée, son sourire, un peu idiot, se transforma en un sourire beaucoup plus sournois. Il avait toujours aimé faire de nouvelles découvertes, et il savait que ce n'était que le début d'une longue suite d'années, de siècles sans doute, et de millénaires peut-être, où il pourrait exercer son appétit insatiable pour la découverte.

Il aurait aimé partir à l'aventure avec ses meilleurs amis, mais le destin, et Voldemort, avaient décidé de les lui enlever. Mais Mère Fortune avait décidé de lui laisser Severus, qui serait désormais son compagnon pour l'éternité. Alors soit. Ils iraient ensemble, en tant que calice et vampire, à la recherche de tout ce que les autres n'auraient pas encore trouvé, et dépoussiéreraient tout ce qu'on aurait oublier à travers les âges. Et peut-être même comprendre les critères qu'avait la magie pour transformer quelqu'un en vampire. Peut être. Car en ce moment même, il était bien là où il était, au chaud sous une épaisse couverture que Severus avait jeté sur eux juste avant de plonger dans les limbes du sommeil. Même le corps froid du vampire lui semblait dégager une chaleur ardente.

Ils se tinrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant ce qu'ils leur parurent un temps infini. Juste à sentir le corps de son aimé contre le sien. A regarder le soleil se lever à travers la fenêtre.

Tout cela aurait pu durer infiniment plus si le ventre de Sirius n'avait pas commencé à emmètre des grognements disgracieux. Qui signaient la fin de ce moment unique.

Ils rougirent un peu plus en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient même pas prit le temps de se déshabiller avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

C'est en se tenant la main qu'ils descendirent jusqu'aux cuisines où il pu voir son aimé s'activer à lui préparer un petit déjeuné qu'il savait déjà être plus que délicieux.

Il avait toujours été étrangement fasciné de voir l'homme au cheveux noirs et graisseux, au nez proéminent et au teint cadavérique s'acharner sur une potion. Et cela dès la première année, plongé dans les cachots où leur professeur de potions, Slugorn, leur avait longuement enseigné. Ce dernier n'avait jamais pu égaler la grâce dont faisait déjà preuve son élève dans le maniement des ingrédients, dans la détente des épaules lors d'une étape difficile mais qui semblait d'une facilité déconcertante lorsqu'il observait son ennemi.

Quiconque avait l'air disgracieux à ses yeux lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de poser son regard sur celui qui allait être le plus grand potionniste. Et ceci uniquement lorsqu'il était en train d'exercer son art. D'une certaine manière, il dégageait de ses gestes un amour et une tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais exprimé pour une autre personne que Lily. Et pour lui aussi maintenant.

Il s'était assit sur une des chaises qui entouraient la table de travail. Ils n'avaient jamais mangé dans cette pièce car Severus refusait qu'elle serve à autre chose que préparer à manger. C'était ce qu'il appelait la maniaquerie du professionnel. En effet, il avait remarqué que Severus avait tendance à traiter le repas comme il le faisait avec les potions. Avec amour et tendresse. D'autant plus que c'était pour Teddy et pour lui qu'il cuisinait.

Il pouvait maintenant comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes disaient que la cuisine était un art. Quand il voyait Severus en faire, quand il ne mangeait ne serait-ce qu'une seule bouchée, il se sentait transporté vers un cocon d'amour. Et il savait que son vampire mettait toute son affection dans l'élaboration des repas. Cette certitude venait du fait qu'il ressentait tout ce que son aimé ressentait.

Peut-être qu'en une autre occasion, ou plutôt dans d'autre circonstances, le fait de ressentir ce qu'une autre personne éprouvait aurait pu l'horrifier, mais il n'avait pas cette aversion. C'était pour lui totalement naturel. Il l'avait sut dès qu'il avait accepté de passer quelque temps chez Severus, qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même.

Une petite frimousse à l'air endormi entra dans la cuisine, un moue ensommeillé tout à fait crédible sur le visage. Teddy se déplaça à pas lents vers Sirius et s'assit sur ses genoux. Il se colla contre le torse et se mit en boule, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur.

Il vit l'air intrigué de Teddy et haussa un sourcil. Le lycan savait exactement ce que ce geste signifiait et décida de lui dire ce qui le chiffonnait.

« - Tu as changé d'odeur. Tu sens un peu plus comme tonton Sevy. »

Le ton pâteux du petit fit sourire le plus vieux. Quelle idée d'être aussi mignon. Puis l'impact des paroles fit le chemin vers son cerveau qui était lui aussi un peu brumeux. Ainsi il avait changé d'odeur. Et bien soit. Qu'à cela ne tienne.

Il vit à peine l'air sournois de Severus. Pas besoin de paroles pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire. « Tu es à moi maintenant et quiconque à le sens de l'odorat un peu plus développé le sentira. ».

Il sourit à son tour. Ces serpentards, tous les mêmes.

Quand Severus eut finit de tout préparer, il l'aida à tout transporter au niveau du petit salon à coup de sortilèges de lévitation. Ils s'installèrent à table.

Comme à leur habitude, Teddy et Sirius se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Merlin, le vampire avait réellement un don pour la cuisine. Avoir droit à tout cette magnificence de saveurs dès le matin était vraiment une chose à laquelle il n'arriverait sans doute pas à s'habituer. Après tout, il avait passer un nombre d'années non négligeable au sein d'un établissement qui n'était pas vraiment réputé pour son accueil chaleureux et pour ses repas luxueux. Ni pour son hygiène.

Le petit arborait une teinte de cheveux bleus clair. Il avait tendance, lorsqu'il était au manoir, à laisser sa nature de métamorphmage sortir plus librement que lorsqu'il était à tout autre endroit. Peut être sentait-il qu'il était dans un endroit où il pouvait laisser aller toute sa nature d'enfant hors du commun. En cet instant même, il possédait une moustache très élégante faite de lait chaud, de petit biscuits dont les miettes s'étaient collées à cette même moustache. Son air endormi et ses cheveux en bataille complétaient le schéma d'un enfant mal réveillé. La pleine lune ne serait plus que dans deux jours et il avait bien plus de mal à laisser libre cour à son énergie débordante que ne serait-ce que trois jours plus tôt. Ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard qu'il commença à babiller joyeusement, comme à son accoutumée.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas que les hiboux entrèrent dans le petit salon. Sirius reconnut tout de suite un des volatils comme étant celui de la famille Potter. Curieux, Severus prit la lettre que l'oiseau lui tendait et le remercia. Ce dernier n'attendait vraisemblablement aucune réponse car il partit tout de suite après avoir donné son colis.

Le mot était court, à l'intention de Teddy et de Sirius.

« Ginny a accouché, nous sommes à Sainte Mangouste. »

Après qu'il ait lu la lettre à haute voix pour que tout le monde puisse avoir la nouvelle, un gros blanc accueillit l'annonce. Puis ce fut un étrange remue-ménage qui gagna le Manoir d'habitude si tranquille. On pouvait entendre les cris de joie d'un garçon, les cris de joie qui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à des aboiements. Des portes qui claquent, les tambourinements que faisaient les marches d'escaliers en marbres lorsqu'on les prenaient en courant. Puis d'autre portes qui se claquent.

Des grognements qui signifiaient qu'on avait rien de bien à se mettre pour aller à l'hôpital. Les pleurs d'un garçon à cette même constatation. Une voie grave qui maudissait un certain « Potter » pour toute l'agitation qu'il créé. Puis qui maudissait une certaine « Weaslette » pour ne pas avoir eu l'idée d'accoucher un autre jour.

Quand enfin les cris s'éteignirent dans le vacarme des passages par voie de cheminette, le Manoir reprit l'aura de calme lui revenait de droit.

Puis ce fut l'hôpital, un lieu habitué à toute cette agitation qui les accueillit. Une infirmière, pour ne pas dire toutes, reconnu les deux héros de guerre qui avaient fait la une pendant plus de deux semaines. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un bambin aux drôles de cheveux rouges et aux yeux presque noir.

C'est à peine s'ils ne lui sautèrent pas à la gorge pour savoir dans quelle chambre était Madame Potter. Deux d'entre eux semblaient plus qu'excités, le troisième semblait plus qu'excédé. Jamais elle ne vit couple plus bizarrement assortit (une fois qu'on avait mis les mélanges inter espèce à part). A peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase comme quoi seule la famille était autorisée à aller voir la jeune femme qu'elle fut secouée pour qu'elle leur dise enfin où la famille Potter se situait.

Avisant les regards dangereux que lui lançaient les trois personnes en face d'elle, l'infirmière décida qu'il était plus prudent pour elle de donner les indications que de se taire.

A peine avait-elle eut le temps de finir de dire le numéro de chambre que déjà ils étaient loin dans le couloir.

C'est un couloir qui avait vu défiler bon nombre de personnes qui les accueillit. D'habitude si calme, chargé de tension et de joie, il fut envahi par deux boules de nerfs. Un calice et un loup-garou à l'approche de la pleine lune avaient fait leur apparition. Ils avaient tout les deux les joues rouges d'avoir trop couru, le cœur battant à tout rompre ce qui n'était pas dû qu'à leur effort physique à en juger leur recherche très active et bruyante de la chambre M210. Un vampire les accompagnait. Au contraire de ses deux acolytes, il avait un air blasé qui lui allait à la perfection. S'il ne regardait pas en continu les deux autres, personne n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il avait un lien quelconque entre eux tant la différence était frappante dans leur comportement.

Un cri de joie mêlée de victoire retentit distinctement dans le couloir où était peintes des licornes d'une blancheur immaculée courant dans une verte prairie. Severus leva les yeux aux ciel devant tant de niaiseries. C'était certes une maternité mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait appuyer ce fait par tant de décoration futiles.

Sirius s'était arrêté devant une porte, identique à toute celle qu'ils avaient vu défiler devant leur yeux. Il prit à peine le temps de toquer pour prévenir de leur arrivée qu'il s'engouffrait dans la chambre tout de suite suivit d'un Teddy qui avait l'air encore plus excité qu'à leur départ du Manoir.

Un second cri de joie proche de l'aboiement de chien se fit de nouveau entendre et même temps qu'un gazouillis de bébé. Strident. Proche du pleur. Severus grinça des dents à l'entente de ce son. Il avait toujours détesté les bébés. Toujours en train de pleurer, de réclamer à manger en pleurant, de faire ses dents encore en pleurant. Autant pour les potions il avait une patience infinie, autant pour les bébés, même ceux que les gens qualifient de mignons, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à les supporter. Dans le jargon biologique, c'était pour lui de vrais parasites. On leur donne tout, énergie, nourriture, vie sociale, vie active, temps personnel, argent et tout ce que ça entraîne, et on ne récolte que des pleurs. Et des couches à changer. A se faire réveiller à trois heures du matins, et cela tout les matins. A perdre décibels sur décibels.

Pourtant, on voyant le sourire heureux de Sirius tenant le petit dans ses bras, tel le sain Graal, il revint sur ses positions. Après tout, n'avait-il jamais entendu qu'on ne supporte que ses gosses ? Il regarda Teddy. Lui aussi il fallait qu'il s'en occupe et cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Peut être le fait qu'ils soient tout les deux liés changeait quelque chose. Peut être que cela jouait quand même un peu, pourtant il doutait que ce ne soit la seule cause à son attachement. Le petit était extrêmement intelligent et indépendant sur de nombreux points, attachant par son sourire et sa lueur d'envie lorsqu'il voyait quelque choses qu'il pouvait manger. Sa soif d'apprendre, non pas vorace mais timide, comme s'il n'osait pas s'approcher de trop prêt, la peur de déranger, la retenue dans sa curiosité. Son côté sournois qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher, mais plus mal que bien lorsqu'on commençait à le connaître. Tout cela faisait de lui un gosse qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer. Par ailleurs il était en ce moment même en train de courir autour de Sirius en essayant de toute ses forces de se faire entendre et de voir le gosse.

Ce qui lui fit penser qu'il n'avait aucune idée du nom du nouveau né. Pas qu'il s'y intéressa vraiment, mais si son calice avait la bonne idée de nommer le petit dans une conversation, il saurait au moins de qui il parlait.

Il avisa une chaise dans un coin de la chambre, un peu éloignée du cohue que provoquaient ses deux liés, et s'y assit avec une délectation non feinte. Pas que ça le dérangeait de se tenir debout mais il préférait quand même garder quelques unes de ses habitudes humaines. S'asseoir lorsqu'on n'avait rien à faire en faisait partie. Il trouvait toujours plus confortable le canapé dans le petit salon que les chaises de l'hôpital mais il fallait faire avec le matériel qu'on lui proposait. L'idée même de changer la chaise inconfortable en quelque chose de plus confortable ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester ici plus que de nécessaire.

Il vit Potter prendre dans ses bras Teddy afin qu'il puisse voir son fils. Il ne l'avais jamais vu avec une telle expression, si proche de l'euphorie et de la tendresse. Il avait plus l'habitude d'un adolescent survolté, soit proche de la déprime soit proche d'attaquer quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un avait été dans la plupart des cas soit Draco soit lui.

Il trouvé le sauveur du monde sorcier plus calme et plus posé. Mais pourtant, même en cet instant, on pouvait encore voir le poids des responsabilités qui avait bien trop alourdit ses maigres épaules. On l'avait élevé pour l'abattoir, lui enlevant par cela son enfance. Il avait vécu un simulacre de vie normale à Poudlard, mais même en ce lieu, rien ne lui avait été épargné, jusqu'à la perte de ses proches.

Même lui, Severus Snape, ne lui enviait pas sa vie, et pourtant celle qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à sa mort n'était pas des plus reposantes. Mais lui, contrairement à Potter, avait eu la possibilité de faire des choix et n'avait pas été, pour la plus grande majorité des cas, manipulé par le vieux fou de Dumbledore.

Severus se tourna une fois de plus son regard vers Sirius. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir réussit à se lier à lui. Il était bien loin d'être mécontent de cette évolution. Il se demandait plus comment il pouvait en être autrement. Il revoyait comme dans un brouillard de félicité la nuit qu'ils avaient passé tout les deux. Les sentiments qui les avaient étreints, la confiance presque aveugle dans les yeux de son calice qu'il était arrivé à percevoir derrière le voile de plaisir qui avait envahit son regard. Son souffle précipité qui avait faillit le plonger dans les abysses de la folie. Le goût de sa peau, si douce sous les caresses qu'il lui avait prodigué, si chaude.

Le goût de son sang. Indéfinissable.

Et enfin le lien. Si puissant. Une déferlante de sensations. Si définitif qu'il en avait été étourdit.

Il sentait le vampire en lui ronronner de plaisir, même s'il était un peu agacé de devoir partager son calice peu après s'être lié à lui. Il eut un petit sourire cynique en pensant que ça serait encore le cas pendant quelques temps.

Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques minutes, savourant la sensation que ressentait Sirius en ce moment même. C'était un des nombreux pouvoirs qu'ils avaient reçut tout les deux. Cette capacité à s'échanger des données était dans un certain sens très apaisant pour le vampire en lui.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui, et vu l'intensité des vibrations, il en conclue que Teddy voulait venir sur ses genoux. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il ouvrit les bras et le petit se blottit contre lui, comme l'aurait fait un chat. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, les imaginant d'un bleu électrique, ou d'un rouge flamboyant en cet instant. Il sentit le souffle contre lui s'alourdir jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne régulier. Il venait de s'endormir. Le vampire sourit tendrement. Vivement que la pleine lune soit passée. Et pourvut que la prochaine soit dans longtemps.

Bien vite, mais pas assez au goût de Severus et bien trop au goût de Sirius, ils durent quitter la chambre afin que la nouvellement maman puisse se reposer et profiter elle aussi de son enfant. Ils retournèrent enfin au Manoir, sous le regard froid de l'infirmière qu'ils avaient un peu bousculer dans le but d'avoir des renseignement un peu plus vite.

Il était dans les environs de midi quand ils posèrent enfin le pied dans le hall d'entrée. Le potionniste déposa délicatement à terre un Teddy qui venait juste de se réveiller, tiré de son sommeil par le voyage en cheminette qui avait été légèrement turbulent. Un bâillement sonore retenti dans le calme habituel de la maisonnée.

« - Sirius…

\- Hors de question !

\- Mais c'est ce soir la pleine lune.

\- M'en fou, je reste. »

La moue boudeuse de Sirius fit soupirer Severus. Ce soir était le pleine lune et Sirius refusait de partir pour cette nuit. Il avait argumenté encore et encore, mais impossible de faire changer d'un iota l'avis du maraudeur. Il voulait rester avec lui. Dans d'autres circonstances il en aurait été heureux, mais lorsqu'on avait à charge un lycan pour la première fois, qu'on ne savait absolument pas les réactions qu'il pourrait avoir, c'était tout sauf une bonne idée. Vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il envisagea le plus sérieusement du monde de séquestrer l'animagus dans son propre appartement.

« - Sirius, s'il te plais.

\- J'ai dis non. Je resterai sous ma forme de chien. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu je ne risque rien comme ça.

\- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Pas quand tu rentres en jeux. »

L'expression de Sirius s'adoucit soudain à l'entente de ces mots. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à voir Severus se livrer ainsi. A travers le lien, il lisait l'angoisse qu'avait son aimé à l'idée de le laisser en présence d'un lycanthrope lorsque celui-ci était transformé. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais il se devait de rester intransigeant sur certains points. Comme le fait que oui, Sirius aimait être pouponné et choyé, mais qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas le prendre pour plus fragile que du sucre. Il avait vécu des situations bien plus compliquées qu'une nuit de pleine lune lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de chien.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas autant. Fait moi confiance. Tout se passera bien, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit l'inverse qui se passe. »

Severus sentit en lui le vampire gronder doucement. Aucun des deux n'étaient d'accord pour que Sirius reste cette nuit. Mais aucun des deux n'avaient son mot à dire, à leur plus grand dépit. Quoi qu'ils fassent, cela se retournerait contre eux. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe aussi bien que ce que Sirius ne cessait de rabâcher en boucle.

De plus, le lendemain, l'ancien prisonnier allait commencer son travail dans la boutique Weasley. Ils ne seraient donc plus tout les deux, enfin trois avec Teddy, à longueur de journée dans le Manoir. Manoir qui lui semblerait bien vide sans aucun de ses deux liés avec lui. Le plus petit partirait demain dans l'après midi chez les Potter. Ne resterait que lui dans cette grande demeure qu'il avait réussit à finir de rénover pendant la nuit, quand les autres occupants étaient en train de dormir. Il restait tout de même quelque sortilèges de protection qu'il avait laissé dans les endroits à risques. Heureusement, le plus grand reviendrait tout les soirs, peut être aussi les midi si la fréquentation au magasin le lui permettait. Et vu le succès qu'il recevait, ce n'était malheureusement pas quelque chose à espérer.

« - Je crois que de toute façon, tu ne me laisseras pas le choix.

\- Tout à fait ! »

Sirius embrassa avec douceur la joue de Severus, dans un élan de tendresse qu'il parvenait sans mal à situer l'origine. La moue boudeuse du vampire en faisait partit. Il n'aurait jamais espéré ne serait-ce qu'un mois plus tôt voir une telle expression sur le visage de son aimé. Mais celui-ci s'ouvrait à lui, l'invitant à le connaître bien plus qu'aucune autre personne ne pourrait jamais l'espérer. Bien plus que ce que le principal intéressé aurait un jour pu douter.

A sa plus grande joie, mais aussi à son plus grand désarrois, il n'avait pas changer ses habitudes de chauve-souris des cachots pour tout autre personne que lui ou Teddy. Et la part de lui égoïste et conservatrice s'en enchantait.

Il prit dans ses bras un Severus qui n'était pas dans la plus belle de ses humeurs et ferma les yeux. Qu'il était bien ainsi.


End file.
